Of Death and Glitter
by FantabulousMe
Summary: It all began with the dreams. Then came the visitor only he could see. He was told of a destiny- one that would spell out the death of all whom he loved. And only his own demise could save them... again. Eventual Tugger/Misto
1. Prologue

**And here it is- The promised sequel to "Gold and Scarlet"! _However,_ anyone who hasn't read it by no means would need to in order to understand this one. It works just fine as a stand alone. **

**Also, you'll notice the prologue is very short. I apologize; that's just how it happened. All the other chapters are long.**

**Anyway, enjoy!**

* * *

The tom groaned as he slowly came to his senses, wishing he could return to the blissful state of unconsciousness. His wrists, bloody and chaffed, were bound high above his head, forcing him to stand in the middle of whatever hellhole he was in. Even with the keen eyesight of a cat, it was still almost too dark to make out any details.

A crack of light appeared and the room lit up as a door creaked open and several large toms entered the cell. The imprisoned tom failed in holding back a snarl as their tall, ginger-colored leader appeared. "I hope you're enjoying your stay," the newcomer said.

"Cut the crap Macavity- what do you want with me?"

Macavity sneered. "Impertinent as always, aren't you brother?" He slid over to where the bound tom stood. "Actually, I don't want anything with you."

"Then why-"

"Because wherever you go, your little _magician_ is certain to follow. And you're much easier to kidnap than he is."

The captured tom glared. "If you touch one hair on his head-"

Macavity chuckled. "You'll do... what? You're all talk Tugger, and you're insane if you think you can protect him. He has quite the destiny to fulfill." The Mystery Cat smirked. "If he's not dead before he can claim it."

The Rum Tum Tugger's foot shot out as he attempted to kick his older brother, but Macavity caught it, his paws crackling with lightning. The maned tom cried out in pain as the bolt shot into him. "I was going to treat you civilly," Macavity said menacingly. "But if this is what you want so be it." He turned to his henchcats. "Do what you will with him. Just make sure there's _something _left." He walked away as his minions surrounded Tugger, their claws bared.

And elsewhere, a small black tom sensed the pain of the maine coon, and cried out.


	2. Queen Day

**I think if I could label this story with a third genre, it would be humor. Actually, I really wish I could label it as such because then I'd probably get a better audience lol. **

**Anyway, yay for second chapters eh? Especially behemoths like this one. **

**Also, I'll give the warning now just to be safe, there will be slash later on, but nothing like, explicit. Notice the "T" rating. However, it'll be much later on, and if you really want I can give a warning.**

**Happy reading!**

**

* * *

**

_**Five Days Earlier**_

_He felt the energy build up inside him. He saw the looks of terror on those around him. He smiled. "Did you actually think you could kill me?" A blast erupted from within him, knocking those around him off their feet. "Poor, foolish Jellicles," he said._

_Bolts of lightning shot from his hands, delivering death blows to whomever they hit. He smiled- this was the fate they all deserved. _

_Suddenly, he heard a voice, terrifyingly familiar. A figure walked up to him, his features shadowed. He began to speak, his words unintelligible, but their meaning piercingly clear. He wanted him to stop._

"_I'm doing this for you. For _us_."_

_He felt the energy rise within him again. He gathered it in his hands and-_

A gentle nudge awoke Mistoffelees from his nap. "Misto," a soft voice said, "are you awake?"

Mistoffelees shook his head. He smirked slightly, despite his annoyance at being woken up.

"Don't be a bum," came the reply, accompanied by a teasing hit to his arm. The familiar voice, almost musical in quality, made the black tom smile. His eyes finally fluttered opened and he was met with the sight of an admittedly rather perturbed looking Victoria. "Walk with me," she said.

Mistoffelees closed his eyes and rolled over. "Why," he yawned.

"Because," she huffed, "I want to talk to you."

"And we can't just talk on this nice, cozy pillow?"

"No."

"It's either here or nowhere sis."

"Fine." Victoria sighed. "I'm sorry, I'm being a brat. I'm just... frustrated."

"Why?"

"I guess I was just expecting more... oomph?"

Mistoffelees' eye's opened. "What are you talking about?"

"You know what today is, right? The day we're officially considered 'adults'?"

"Yeah," he said slowly, as if expecting her to continue.

"Well I just wish I could feel _something_."

"Vicky, you're being ridiculous."

"No I'm not," she replied. "I'm a _queen _now. But I feel the exact way I did yesterday."

"What were you expecting to feel?"

"I don't know... different? Older? Even taller would fine with me." She paused. "Are _you_ feeling anything?"

"Should I be?" he asked sleepily.

"Well, you're grown up now too you know." Her brother simply shrugged.

Plato, Admetus, and Alonzo walked by, laughing amongst themselves. Victoria gazed longingly as they passed. "Isn't Plato handsome?" she said dreamily, as soon as they were out of earshot.

Eye's still shut, Mistoffelees shrugged again.

Victoria sighed. "He'd make such a great mate," she said, still sounding dazed.

"You're actually thinking about that now? Didn't we just establish that you'd only become a queen _today_?"

"Oh Misto, don't be such a cynical cat."

"Only if you stop being so ridiculously romantical."

"You can't tell me that you never think about who you want _your_ future mate to be."

Mistoffelees' heart sped up slightly, but he shook his head.

"So there's no cute little queen who catches your fancy?"

Despite his efforts to stop it, his heart began to beat faster. "No," he said, keeping his voice steady. "There are no queens who catch my fancy."

Victoria giggled. "You're lying."

"Say's who?"

"Open your eyes Misto."

He obeyed, and was horrified to see that his coat had begun to sparkle. He cursed and turned away from his sister's gaze.

"Don't be embarrassed," she teased, turning him around to face her. "This just proves that even someone as disparaging as you can be cracked." She paused. "Are you going to tell me who she is?" she asked sweetly.

Mistoffelees was about to tell Victoria to mind her own business, when an all too recognizable yell was heard. "Happy Queen Day Vicky!" cried Etcetera as she skipped toward to duo, Electra and Jemima in tow.

"Queen Day?" laughed Victoria questioningly.

"Well there wasn't a name for it, so Jemima made it up," Etcetera replied, in her typical, slightly ditzy tone. "I'm so jealous Vicky. I mean, none of us get our Queen Days until _after_ the ball."

Victoria laughed again. "Well what's a year?"

Etcetera sighed, her cheeks blushing slightly. "Tugger could be mated in a year," she mumbled softly.

"I _highly_ doubt that," Mistoffelees said, sitting up.

"So what do we do on Queen Day?" Victoria said, ignoring her brother.

Electra shrugged. "Whatever you want I guess."

"Nuh-uh," Etcetera cut in. "We get cute toms to look at Victoria. So come on," she said, grabbing the white queen's paw.

"Let me finish up something here first," she said, pulling her paw away, "I'll meet with you in a minute."

"Fine," Etcetera said. "We'll be by the tire. See you soon Vicky."

Electra waved and followed after her dramatic friend.

"Bye Vicky," Jemima said sweetly, "And um, bye Mistoffelees," she said, blushing and turning away quickly.

"So is it one of them?" the white queen asked as soon as her friends were out of sight.

Mistoffelees shook his head.

Victoria looked noticeably disappointed. "Not even Jemima?" she asked slowly.

"Why Jemima?"

"No reason," she replied quickly. "I'll see you later okay?"

"Bye Vicky."

With a final wave, Victoria disappeared.

Mistoffelees cursed himself as he watched his sister leave. He hated how his fur betrayed him, his emotions. When he was especially happy, angry, nervous, even- he shuddered- _aroused_ it went off, making a grand spectacle of his personal thoughts. Using magic set it off too, but that was different. He could _control_ that...sometimes...

So instead of showing off all his feelings, he had worked very hard at feeling nothing, which was incredibly difficult at times like this. Especially when romance was involved.

He lay back down and tried to relax. There was a nap to be getting back to.

* * *

Victoria winced as Jemima pulled an entangled bit of dead grass out of her fur. Even she, with her short coat, had to keep meticulously good care of it, mostly because of her white coloring. Even the slightest bit of dirt was instantly noticeable.

"Sorry Vicky," Jemima said in her sweet, soprano voice.

"Hurry up," Electra said, tiring of the scene. Her interest in primping was fleeting at best.

"She's almost done," Etcetera said, straightening Victoria's whiskers. She took a step back and stared at her friend. She smiled. "She's perfect!" she cried dramatically. "Isn't she pretty Mommy?"

Jennyanydots looked up from her sewing. "Oh Victoria sweetie you look beautiful," she said kindly. The white queen blushed. "What's the occasion?"

"Mommy! It's Vicky's Queen Day," Etcetera said, as if it were the most obvious thing in the world.

"Is it really?" she said, surprised. "My goodness dearie, you're so grown up." She stood up and enveloped Victoria in a warm hug. "I've had the hardest time keeping track of you since you and little Misto moved out. It feels like only yesterday you came into our lives."

Victoria smiled. Jennyanydots and Skimbleshanks had taken her and her brother in after they'd been found as kittens, despite having three children of their own at the time. They were the closest thing she had to parents. But as they had aged, the small den had become increasingly cramped for five kittens and two adults. When Rumpleteazer later moved in (Skimbleshanks was her uncle), Victoria and Mistoffelees decided to move out on their own as to not be a bother.

But despite her surrogacy, Victoria loved Jennyanydots as if she were her own mother.

The Gumbie Cat released Victoria. She turned to the group. "You all have fun. But be smart," she said firmly. "I trust you're all mature enough not to do anything stupid." A mixture of "Of course," and "Yes," was her reply. "Don't be out too long now; it looks like a storm is coming."

Victoria and the kittens then left Etcetera's den. Although it was midday, the sky was fairly dark. Victoria sighed as she peered up at the dark clouds hanging overhead and prayed that it wouldn't rain too hard. Her and her brother's den hadn't yet been tested to see if it could withstand water, and she didn't want to find out the hard way if it couldn't.

"Who should we find first," the bubbly kitten announced, making it more of a statement than a question.

Jemima pointed. "There's Tugger," she said shyly.

Etcetera gasped. "Tuggsie!" she yelled, running toward him. The others giggled and followed closely behind her.

The tom in question heard the cry and braced himself for impact. Etcetera rammed herself into him, hugging his waist and burying her face in the fur of his stomach. "Tuggsie, you have to take Victoria on a date!"

"I think you're mother would have my hide," he said, patting her on the head.

"But she's a queen now!"

"Like I said, she'd have my hide."

"Hiya Tugger!" Electra said, latching onto his arm.

"Hey girly," he said. He put his free arm around Jemima. "And of course my favorite niece." He squeezed her affectionately and she giggled in response. "And the newly-hatched queen herself, Victoria." The white queen laughed as the Rum Tum Tugger attempted to pull her close despite the cluster of kittens surrounding him.

"Tuggsie, what did you do on _your_ Queen Day?"

"My Queen Day?" the Tugger said. "Well in case you hadn't notice-" He puffed out his impressive mane- "I'm not exactly a queen. But on the 'tom equivalent'-" His eyes were momentarily distracted by Bombalurina slinking by, her hips swinging casually- "I went and grabbed a piece of that," he yelled, so the scarlet queen could hear him. She turned around, looking amused.

"You attacked Bombalurina?" Jemima whispered, obviously distressed.

"Oh yes," Bombalurina said, joining the group. "He got me _good_." Tugger began snickering. "I've still got scars to prove it," she said, as the maine coon placed his paws around her hips.

"You need some more?"

"I'm booked tonight," she said, sliding away from his grip. "Pounce and I have got a... "violent" agenda planned for the evening. You'll have to nab yourself something else. I'll see you around Tug." She turned to the kittens, all of them looking horrified, either because they couldn't imagine their precious Tugger with a history of violence, or because they understood the lurid metaphor. "Bye kitties," she said, winking.

Etcetera stared hatefully at Bombalurina. "Tuggsie," she said, "you're not gonna make _her_ your mate right?"

The Rum Tum Tugger chuckled, long used to Etcetera's forthright nature. "No Etcy, we're just... very good friends." He turned to Victoria, "By the way, where's your brother? Isn't he a tom now too?"

"He's sleeping," she sighed.

"Lame-o," he said. "I'll have to nail him for it later."

"Must everything you say be an innuendo?"

Tugger jumped as an indignant Mistoffelees appeared suddenly behind him. Quickly recovering, the maned cat said, "You haven't even heard me 'turn on' yet."

"You're revolting."

"That's not what you said last night." It was juvenile, certainly, but when was the curious cat ever known for mature banter?

Mistoffelees rolled his eyes. "Oh really? And what _did_ I say last night?"

"I don't know," he shrugged. "You were screeching so loud I couldn't tell."

Victoria gave out an embarrassed giggle. She ceased though, once she saw an all too familiar blinding glitter appear on her exasperated brother.

"No need to get so hot," Tugger said, backing up. He suddenly cursed. "That one wasn't on purpose, I swear."

Mistoffelees looked as if he were about to make some retort, but instead stalked off, obviously livid.

"Okay..." Tugger stated slowly, once the tuxedo tom was out of sight. "Awkward."

"He's been acting like that all day," Victoria said softly.

Tugger looked confused. "Eh, I guess that was low," he finally said. "I'll talk to him. You girls go play."

"Aw, Tuggsie!" Etcetera said, hugging him again. "Do we _have_ too?"

He laughed. "Yes. You do. Because while I am the _most_ gorgeous tom in the tribe," he said, puffing out his mane, "there are other perfectly sexy toms out there for you to taunt with Miss Victoria here."

"Will I see you later?"

"Always," he laughed.

Etcetera smiled as she and her friends skipped away. All except Jemima. "Um, Tugger," she began apprehensively, "you didn't really attack Bomba, right?"

He laughed. "Don't worry sweetie, I was making a joke."

She relaxed slightly. "What about Misto?"

"I have never touched him in my life."

She sighed, obviously relieved. "Okay," she said. "Bye Tugger."

"See ya Jemi," he said in his most charming voice.

She giggled sweetly and followed after her friends.

Tugger turned around and walked in the opposite direction. _What is _wrong_ with that cat? _he thought. _Crazy little sparklenut..._

* * *

**Next chapter is where the plot begins! Stay tuned for appearances by both our favorite notorious duo _and_ the amazing psychic twins!**

**Review please! I will love you forever if you do!**_  
_


	3. Strange Visions

**I apologize- I jumped the gun on the Jerrie/Teazer remark. Turns out they actually don't appear until the next chapter... Sorry mates.**

**Anyway, thanks to everyone who left such awesome reviews! Every single one of you is officially amazing. I seriously mean that.  
**

* * *

Munkustrap sat on his perch high above the rest of the junkyard, looking intently upon the bustle going on below. Being the tribe protector was a great honor, but admittedly, he found it rather lonely most of the time. Occasionally Alonzo, his second-in-command, would join him or relieve him of duty, and Demeter came to visit frequently. He was always happy for any sort of company.

However, he couldn't help but feel a twinge of worry when he saw a familiar pair of twins coming towards him in perfect sync.

"Munkustrap," Tantomile called. The silver tabby looked up.

"We must speak with you," said Coricopat.

"Of course," Munkustrap said, turning towards to twins. The mysterious duo tended to keep to themselves, so any visit from them brought important news.

"We've had a vision," Coricopat continued.

"And although vague..."

"The meaning was clear."

Tantomile said, "Great danger has infiltrated the tribe."

"Explain," Munkustrap said, concerned.

"There was a flash of lightning," she continued.

"And a bolt of light."

"Followed by a voice."

"Familiar, and yet..."

"Not," they finished together.

Coricopat said, "Its exact words escape memory..."

"But it spoke of death-"

"And reincarnation."

"Of revenge..."

"...and love."

"But most importantly, it said, 'The call of the lover would spell his doom."

"Are you certain it was 'lover'?" Coricopat said, breaking the rhythm of their speech.

"Hmm. I could be wrong. The words were muddy."

"I thought it was 'Lucifer'."

"Perhaps it was 'liar'."

"Lion?"

"What about 'lyrics'?"

"Or perhaps a combination of those-"

Munkustrap interrupted. "In any case, what happened afterward?"

"There was laughter."

"And then the vision ceased," Coricopat finished.

The Jellicle protector was quiet for a few moments. "Do you think this involves Mistoffelees?" he finally asked.

"Although I can't say for sure..."

"...my guess would be yes."

"Do you know when this will happen?" Munkustrap said.

"It's already begun."

* * *

Mistoffelees' face was red with both fury and embarrassment. Fury because of how his fur had reacted; embarrassment because despite Tugger's lurid immaturity, he had almost wished what the maned tom had said were true.

He hadn't been lying to Victoria earlier- he truly didn't have feelings for any queen in the tribe. Not bubbly Etcetera, nor clever Electra, not even sweet Jemima... No queen had ever made his insides flutter.

Instead, his heart leapt at the sight of that asinine maine coon.

_What a stupid moron I am, _he thought.

Despite knowing it was useless, Mistoffelees began to dust the glitter from his coat.

"Annoying isn't it?" Mistoffelees' head shot up and he tried to identify the source of the voice. There was something unnervingly familiar about it. "I have to say though," it continued, "of all the side effects your magic could have, that one isn't so bad." And suddenly, there he was, lounging casually on an old cushion. Mistoffelees could only stare in shock as he took in the tom's features. With the exception of his face and a bit of his chest, which was white, the cat was completely black. Everything about him was familiar.

Mistoffelees was staring at a perfect copy of himself.

"I once heard of a tom," the doppelganger continued, "who every time he used magic, or every time his heart began to beat quickly, he would burst into flames, destroying everything around him. And there was also this queen I met who would cause anyone she touched to go permanently blind."

"Dear Bast, I've gone insane," Mistoffelees said.

The mirror laughed. "No, not yet," he said.

"Who are you?"

"Who do I look like?"

"But that's impossible."

"True," the similar tom said. "That is impossible. Which is why I'm not you."

"Then who-"

"Who are you talking to?"

Mistoffelees turned around and saw Tugger coming toward him. The tuxedo tom turned back and saw that the look-a-like had disappeared. "No one," he replied quickly.

"Okay..." The Rum Tum Tugger stopped about a foot in front of him. "Look, I'm sorry about what I said. I didn't mean to piss you off so badly."

"I'm not mad at you," Mistoffelees said.

"Hmm," Tugger said, picking a few stray sparkles out of his companion's fur. "That's not what it looks like to me."

"Just leave it alone," he replied.

The Rum Tum Tugger shrugged. "Just sayin'." A mischievous smile spread on his face. "So," he said, putting his arm around Mistoffelees, "how should we celebrate your new-found tom-ness?" The magician's heart began to race under the maned tom's touch. "I was thinking of taking you to some of the _hottest_, most totally X-rated clubs in town. What do you say to that Mist- Ouch!"

Mistoffelees realized in horror that he had begun shedding glitter yet again, this time with the unfortunate addition of sparks. Blushing, he escaped the Rum Tum Tugger's grasp and began focusing on lowering his heartbeat.

"Okay, I can see that you're still mad," Tugger said, dusting off the sparkles that now clung to his arm and side.

"It's not you. It's just... been a really strange day."

"I didn't realize your sparkle-suit attacked."

"It doesn't happen often." Only when you're involved, he didn't add.

"Eh, it's okay. It didn't hurt; just surprised me is all."

Mistoffelees nodded.

"I'm taking this as a no to my plan...?"

Mistoffelees shrugged.

Tugger sighed dramatically. "Fine," he whined. "No frisky queens for Misto."

"I'll do without."

The Rum Tum Tugger laughed. "One of these days I'll find your weakness Misty."

Mistoffelees rolled his eyes. "You can try. And don't call me Misty."

"Why?" Tugger said, bending down so his head was level with Mistoffelees'. "Too cutesy for ya?" he asked, pouting his lips.

The small black tom pushed Tugger's face aside. "You're revolting," he said condescendingly, walking away.

The Rum Tum Tugger snickered. "No seriously," he said, following Mistoffelees, "I _am_ sorry though. Are we cool?"

"Yes Tugger, we're 'cool'."

"Sweet," the Rum Tum Tugger said. "So I'll be seein' ya?"

Mistoffelees sighed. "Yes. Always."

The Rum Tum Tugger bid Mistoffelees farewell and left the young magician alone. The tom groaned, glad to finally have a minute to collect himself.

Or so he thought.

"He _is_ quite the knucklehead. Can you actually justify your attraction to him?"

Mistoffelees was surprised to see the mirror image again. "I refuse to talk to you until you explain who you are."

"I think you already know."

"I think you're crazy."

"And yet, you're the one seeing things."

"So you're _not _real?" Mistoffelees said.

"Oh I definitely exist." The tom stood almost directly in front of him. "Although just _how_ real I am is still up for questioning." He punched his arm at Mistoffelees, who was shocked to see it go right through him. The mirror image winked and disappeared into thin air.

* * *

**The more reviews I get, the faster I update. Keep 'em comin' peeps! And thank you all so much :)**


	4. Housing Issues

"Aw, it's you two," the bored looking guard said, "Do I dare ask what you've managed to screw up this time?"

"We ain't screwed up nothin'," Rumpleteazer said, holding up the large sack. "In fact, we brought exactly what the boss ordered. Ain't that right Jerrie?"

"I'd say so Teazer."

"Whatever," the guard said, moving aside.

The notorious duo brushed past him, grins plastered on their faces, both of them helping to support the heavy load. The lighting was dim in the center of Macavity's headquarters, but Mungojerrie knew it by heart. He was, however, surprised to find the "throne room" empty. A guard approached them. "Macavity isn't here. He's... downstairs," he finished with a smirk.

Mungojerrie noted the look of discomfort that flashed across his partner's face. "Well, if you could tell 'em we stopped by," he said, "that'd be right good. Perhaps you could give 'em this too." He and Rumpleteazer put down the bag. "I tell ya, it's been givin' me a right nasty backache."

"I'll tell him you were here," the guard said, pushing aside the load.

"Well then g'day sir," Rumpleteazer said, saluting cheerily. She giggled as she and Mungojerrie exited Macavity's office. She continued to grin until they were outside of the Mystery Cat's headquarters. Her seemingly infallible smile immediately disappeared.

"What's wrong Teaze?" Mungojerrie asked, concerned.

"I's just... I been worryin' lately. About this job and you and... we'll mostly me actually."

"You can tell me love," he said, putting his arm around her.

"It's silly really. I's pro'bly just bein' paranoid. But... it's just the way 'e's been lookin' at me lately. It's a bit unnervin'."

Mungojerrie pulled her into a hug. "If you're worried about downstairs Teaze-"

"Of course I'm worried about downstairs. You's a boy; you don't understand what it's like. I'm the only girly workin' for 'im who don't double for or work exclusively for his 'arem. I's just... I been worryin'."

He hated watching her like this. That queen- so beautiful and full of life- who simply wanted to live her life free of worries, this was what the thought of Macavity reduced her to. "Teazer, I would never _ever_ let 'em do nothin' like that to you."

"I know. But what if you wasn't there? What if 'e made me?"

"You actually think I'd let you alone with that monster?"

"I know," she said, sighing. "Why do we work there Jerrie?"

"I thought you liked it. You said it was fun. And the payment ain't so bad either."

"It is fun. I just don't like _'im_. I liked thievin' much more before we 'ad a boss."

Mungojerrie nodded, unsure of exactly how to respond. He finally took the queen's paw in his own. "Come on," he said. "I 'eard from Tugger 'bout this nice little 'uman restaurant that's got generous amounts of food thrown away each day. You and me, we's gonna go grab somethin' to eat."

Rumpleteazer smiled. "I like the sound of that."

* * *

The thunder rumbled in the background, but Mistoffelees ignored it, focusing instead on the cork in front of him. He watched it move up and down, sidewise and turn, all because of his mind. He smiled; he was getting better.

"Misto are you alright?" Victoria entered their cardboard box den, her fur slightly damp. "You're spar- oh magic," she said, "Nevermind." She grabbed a bit of the blanket underneath them and started to scrub her fur.

"You, my dear, are wet."

"Only a bit," she replied. "I was just a few steps away when it started pouring." She paused. "Did, um, Tugger talk to you?" she asked questioningly.

"Yep."

"And...?"

"He's an idiot."

Victoria sighed. "Misto, I don't understand why you're so rude to him. I mean, you used to sorta be friends."

"'Used to' 'sorta be'?"

"My point is, I don't understand your guff with him."

"Vicky, it's complicated alright?"

"I'm an intelligent queen Misto. You can explain it to me."

"Vicky, I'm-" An image of their den flashed in front his eyes. He closed them, hoping to see more. He saw Victoria and himself sitting in the den, talking. Then he watched as their roof crashed in and-

Without missing a beat, Mistoffelees jumped up, grabbed his sister, and ran out of the den. "Misto, what-"

They made it out just in time. A horrible crack was heard as the wooden board on top of the box snapped under the weight of a metal pot that had filled up with water. The cardboard box was completely destroyed.

A flash of lightning pulled the cats from their state of shock. Breathing heavily, Victoria said, "Did you see that was going to happen?" She was shouting in an attempt to be heard over the thunder and pounding rain.

Mistoffelees nodded quickly.

"Well what do we do now?" she yelled.

"Let's find Munkustrap," he shouted. "He'll know what to do."

* * *

Victoria and her brother sat shivering under a blanket in Munkustrap and Demeter's den. The white queen had been about to comment on how ridiculously pitiful Mistoffelees looked with his soaking wet fur clinging to his face, but then realized she probably looked just as bad if not worse. She sighed, knowing it would take days for her fur to dry completely, especially if the rain kept up.

Demeter brought out another blanket and wrapped it around the duo. Jemima lay with her head on Victoria's wet shoulder. After making sure her best friend was alright, the red kitten had soon fallen back asleep, despite the eventful night.

"We won't be able to set up another den for you two until at least a week after the rain stops," Munkustrap said. "And from the looks of it, that could be a few days. We may have to postpone building until after the Jellicle Ball."

"I'm sorry," Victoria said slowly.

Munkustrap smiled sweetly. "There's no need to apologize; you've done nothing wrong."

"We just have to figure out a place for you to stay," his golden mate added. Victoria nodded, noting how the discarded pool table seemed to shrink with five individuals staying inside of it.

"Why can't Victoria stay here?" Jemima said, her eyes opening. She was apparently not as asleep as she had appeared to be.

"That's fine with me," Munkustrap said, turning to his mate.

"If that's alright with Victoria," Demeter said. The white queen nodded enthusiastically. "Then it's alright with me." She turned to Munkustrap. "What about Mistoffelees though?"

"Jenny's den is full," he mused. "Maybe Jelly..."

"How about with Tugger?" Victoria piped in, ignoring the death glare she received from her brother.

"My brother _could_ use the good influence." Munkustrap chuckled. "I think that would work rather well actually. Is that alright with you Mistoffelees?"

"I-"

"That would be perfect," Victoria interrupted, cutting off any objections Mistoffelees might raise. She thought this was a perfect idea. _Maybe it would help the two get along better._

"I'll talk to Tugger tomorrow," the silver tom said. "You two can both sleep here tonight." He lifted up his daughter and carried her off, allowing Victoria and Mistoffelees to lie down.

"Thank you," the black tom whispered angrily.

"You're welcome," she replied sweetly.

* * *

**This one is a bit short and for that I apologize. Sometimes they just come out that way. The next one is quite long. Anyway, thank you again to everyone who has reviewed/favorited/subscribed/etc! **


	5. Friendly Arguments

"You want me to _what_?" the Rum Tum Tugger said.

"It's only until we can get him and Victoria a new den." The rain had ceased (for the time being at least, it showed every sign of returning shortly) and Munkustrap had met his brother in the clearing by the tire.

"I guess that would be alright," he said, shrugging. "I mean, Bombi won't be too pleased..."

"Why would she even have an opinion?"

"Long story," Tugger said quickly. "He can stay though. I mean, I guess that's cool. It's only for like a week right?"

"Yes..."

"Alright. Have him come over when he wants. I'm going back inside though," he said, looking nervously at the sky. "You would not believe how long it takes this-" He puffed out his mane- "to dry. See ya Munk." The Rum Tum Tugger hooked his gloved paws on his belt and strutted away. Although long used to his brother's vanity, Munkustrap still chuckled. He hoped having Mistoffelees as a roommate would knock some sense into the tom.

* * *

_Great Bast, Bombalurina is going to have a heyday with this, _the Rum Tum Tugger thought as he entered the second drawer of the, ironically, vanity that served as his den. The top drawer was missing, providing the large maine coon with lots of space.

Speaking of the devil, the red queen appeared and sauntered up to the open drawer. "Well aren't you looking guilty," she said.

"How was you 'thing' with Pouncival?" Tugger asked smoothly, changing the subject.

"Rained on," she replied bitterly.

"You know, I heard Alonzo and Cassandra broke up again. Maybe you could get some rebound action from him."

"Actually I'm meeting with Pounce again tonight. Besides, I'd have thought _you_ would have wanted the rebound."

"Where do you think _I_ was last night?"

Bombalurina stared at him incredulously. "You actually got with him?"

"I meant Cassie genius." The Rum Tum Tugger scoffed. "Like I'd_ actually _go back to Alonzo. Give me some credit Bombi."

"All I know is that when you get horny, you stop being picky about who you're with." She laughed. "I still can't believe you and Alonzo were actually a thing for a while."

"Come one, it was like a week."

"Yeah but, you two hate each other."

"Hey, you can hate passionately, you can love passionately. There isn't much of a difference really."

"I'm just wondering how you got him to keep quiet after you broke up. I mean, wouldn't your dad like, totally flip?"

"Couple ways actually. Most notably, I threatened to describe to Cassandra, in disturbing detail, exactly what I did to his-" Tugger immediately shut his mouth when we saw Mistoffelees and Demeter approaching. "Heya Misto," he called.

Bombalurina raised her eyebrows. "You totally like him," she said, her voice rising in pitch.

"Do not," he replied quickly.

"We've been through this Tug."

"I just think he's cute."

"Liar."

The Rum Tum Tugger lowered his voice. Mistoffelees was getting closer. "What about him would I possibly like?"

"The fact that you can't get him. Face it Tug, he's the only cat younger than you who doesn't worship the ground you walk on. Also, apparently you _apologized_ to him yesterday? Since when do _you_-"

"Shut up Bombi, they'll hear you," Tugger hissed.

"You know Tug, I bet you _could_ get him if you really tried. He's totally gay."

"He is not."

Bombalurina scoffed. "Have you _seen_ him?"

Tugger shushed her again.

"Hey Demi. And hi Mistoffelees," Bombalurina said, winking. She placed her arm protectively around her sister, as she always did. It was almost routine actually.

"Hey," the black tom replied simply.

"Tugger," Demeter acknowledged flatly.

"Demi," came the equally unenthusiastic and somewhat sarcastic response. The Rum Tum Tugger watched as water drops began to appear on the ground around them. "Come on in Misto," he said.

"Well aren't you being friendly," the scarlet queen said as Mistoffelees entered the drawer.

"Mistoffelees is staying with Tugger until he gets a new den," Demeter said.

"Oh _really_?" A small cough, one that obviously served to cover a laugh, escaped. "Well I'll leave you two alone then," Bombalurina said as she and her older sister walked away.

Tugger ducked his head into the drawer. Although a bit cluttered, the den was still surprisingly roomy. He watched amusingly as Mistoffelees curled up in a corner on the opposite side of where the maine coon slept. It was obvious due to the massive amount of black and yellow fur settled there. Suddenly he noticed something. "Are you shivering?"

The small tom nodded.

"Well here," he said, wrapping a blanket around him. "Having a short coat must suck."

Mistoffelees shrugged. "It's nice in the summertime."

"That I can imagine."

A rather awkward silence passed between them. "Thank you," Mistoffelees finally said. "For letting me stay here I mean. It um... means a lot to me."

The Rum Tum Tugger laughed. "Not a problem kit." Thunder boomed in the background. "That storm sure came fast. I hope Bombi's safe..."

"I'm certain she's fine." He paused. "Um, if you don't mind I'd actually like to sleep. I had kind of a rough night last night and..."

"I completely understand. Do what you need to do."

Mistoffelees buried himself completely in the blankets. Tugger listened as his breathing became slow and even. He was surprised to find he liked the sound. It was... comforting somehow.

* * *

_He felt the energy build up inside him. He saw the looks of terror on those around him. He smiled. "Did you actually think you could kill me?" A blast erupted from within him, knocking those around him off their feet. "Poor, foolish Jellicles," he said._

_Bolts of lightning shot from his hands, delivering death blows to whomever they hit. He smiled- this was the fate they all deserved. _

_Suddenly, he heard a voice, terrifyingly familiar. A figure walked up to him, his features shadowed. "There's been a change of plans," it said coldly._

"_I'm doing this for you. For _us_."_

_He felt the energy rise within him again. He gathered it in his hands and watched as it struck the shadowy figure. Then he realized in horror what he had done. _

"_NO!"_

"NO!" Mistoffelees cried, bolting up from underneath the blanket. His breathing was heavy and his coat was sparking. Not sparkling. Sparking.

He then noticed an extremely confused Rum Tum Tugger staring at him from across the den. He then remembered where he was and why he was there.

"Are you okay?" Tugger asked slowly.

Mistoffelees shook his head.

"What happened?"

"I'm not entirely sure."

"Were you dreaming?"

Mistoffelees nodded.

"About...?"

"I don't really know."

"Geez Misto, you're not really helping. _Describe_ the dream."

"It was like I was me. But I wasn't me. And I was-" He stopped unsure of how to say it. "I was destroying people using my magic. Then someone else came. And... I knew him. I've seen him before but I just... I can't picture him. But he told me to stop and I-" He stopped again. "I-I think I killed him Tug."

"Don't sweat it," Tugger said, sitting next to him. "It was just a dream."

"But it was just so _real_-"

"Calm down," Tugger said soothingly. "I don't want your sparks to catch on anything. Just breathe deeply okay?"

Mistoffelees obeyed, and after a few moments the sparks started to die down.

"Now," Tugger said, putting his arm around the smaller tom, not noticing the sparkles that began to appear because of this, "get it through your head that it wasn't you. You're better than that."

Mistoffelees looked up at him. "I need to go clear my head," he finally said.

"Um, good luck with that," Tugger said. "Especially considering the fact that it's still _pouring _out there." Thunder rumbled as he said that, as if to accentuate his point. Mistoffelees sighed and sat back down. "We'll talk about something else," Tugger continued. "See if that helps." He thought for a moment and then smirked. "So your sister is officially on the market now right?"

"Don't even think about it."

"I'm not talking for me sparklypoo. To me, she'll always be that cute little kitten I found outside the junkyard wall. Naw, I meant for some of the other toms. She's got more than a few eyes lookin' her way."

"If you say so..."

"Misto, I hate to break it to you, but your sister's hot."

"Didn't you just say-"

"Hey look, just because it's off-limits doesn't mean I can't appreciate from afar."

Mistoffelees rolled his eyes. "Tugger, you're revolting."

"You like that word don't you?"

"Well, it _is_ accurate."

"And yet here you are, sitting in my arms. Obviously I must have _some_ charm."

Mistoffelees pushed the maine coon away. "Full of it much?"

"Always," the Rum Tum Tugger said, laughing.

The smaller tom wrapped his arms around himself, realizing how chilly it was without Tugger holding him. He pulled the blanket around him. "Is it actually possible for you to take anything seriously?"

"Serious isn't very fun."

"That's exactly what I thought."

"By the way, are you seriously still shedding glitter? How long does it take for it to turn off?"

"It, um, doesn't have a set time," Mistoffelees said, sighing, "It stops when my heart rate slows."

"That's weird."

"Don't I know it. I hate it."

Tugger looked surprised. "Why?"

"Why? How would you feel if every time you were angry, or scared, or... _whatever_, everyone knew it? It's embarrassing."

"At least you would never get stuck living a lie."

"I lie all the time."

"That's actually not what I meant. But don't we all? Lie I mean?" Mistoffelees shrugged. "Besides," Tugger continued, sliding nearer to his small companion, "I like the sparkles. They look good on you."

"Thanks," Mistoffelees said sarcastically.

"I'm serious. I mean sure, they're a bit of a mess," He dusted off the tuxedo tom affectionately, "but they're pretty sweet."

"They're much sweeter when they come simply from using magic."

"Aw," Tugger pouted, "but Misty you look so cute when you're all hot and bothered and glittery."

"We've talked about the nickname Tug."

"Misty, Misty, Misty," Tugger sang obnoxiously.

"Tuggsie."

"Touché. But I'm still going to try."

"You're impossible."

"Whoa, you're expanding your vocabulary."

"One of these days, I'm going to think of the perfect word to describe you."

"Curious just doesn't do it for ya?" Tugger said cheekily.

"I'm thinking something more along the lines of perverse."

"Well, you're just... quiet."

"That's the best insult you can come up with?" Mistoffelees remarked condescendingly.

"I thought you were shooting for accuracy, not insulting."

"I'm not quiet."

"Liar. You hardly say anything. And if you ever do, it's usually because you're trying to insult me." Tugger's grin faded. "Which, frankly, I don't understand your obsession with."

"I do not-"

"Oh whatever. You're always going around, spouting off about how idiotic and vain I am."

"And what about you?" Mistoffelees countered. "You've seemed to make it your lot in life to embarrass me and tease me whenever you care to pretend I exist."

"When do I ever embarrass you?"

"Hmm, maybe yesterday when you started making me sound like your sex toy? Or a week ago when you told Admetus that I had magically gotten myself pregnant and he actually believed it? Or hey, even that time when I was little and you convinced Rumpleteazer to flat out dump a bucket of water on my head. That certainly counts for something."

"Well if we're talking about pranks," the Rum Tum Tugger began, "then I could mention the time you turned my fur pink."

"It only lasted a few seconds."

"It was the most frightening few seconds of my life. And what about when you were young and nearly scorched my tail off?"

"That was an accident!"

"It still hurt. It took like a month to grow back."

Mistoffelees glared at the Rum Tum Tugger. "I think," he said standing up, "I'm going to go take that walk now."

"Fine," Tugger said. "Drown for all I care."

The tuxedo tom ignored him and crawled through the entrance. The rain was waning, but the wind was fierce, so Mistoffelees immediately began to shiver as he walked across the cold, damp ground. The black sky rumbled, making the tom feel uneasy.

"I really don't understand why you put up with him." Mistoffelees turned around and saw the disturbingly familiar figure yet again. "My opinion- he's a waste of time. He only causes brain loss and dejection."

"Are you the cat in my dreams?" Mistoffelees asked.

"Quick to the point aren't you?" the tom said, chuckling. "What makes you think that?"

"The day I started having them is the day I first saw you. Also, he looks like you."

"Well then that begs the question: Am I you?"

Mistoffelees sighed, exasperated. "Can you at least tell me why you're here?"

"I'm here to help you actually."

"Oh really? Pray tell, with what?"

"Saving your destiny."

"I don't believe in destiny," Mistoffelees said, shaking his head.

"You should. You've inherited quite a big one."

"What-"

"Mistoffelees!" The cry was clearly made by the Rum Tum Tugger. The small black tom turned around and saw the tom in question approaching. He was soaking wet, made apparent by his no-longer-glamorous mane.

"What do you want?" he asked angrily. He turned back around and saw no sign of his doppelganger.

The maine coon stopped a few feet in front of him. "I'm sorry," he said quietly. "I shouldn't have said those things."

"Oh," Mistoffelees said, taken aback by his surprisingly sincere apology. "I-I'm sorry too. I guess I am a jerk to you sometimes." He paused. "Or all the time... I'll try to be better okay?" Tugger smiled and put his arm around the tom. He began leading him back towards the den. "Also, I appreciate you sacrificing your mane for my sake."

The Rum Tum Tugger laughed. "Your punishment is that you can help me dry it out tomorrow."

Mistoffelees laughed as well. "It can't be that bad, can it?"

"Try several hours' worth of scrubbing and brushing. Beauty hurts Misto."

"You could just dry it with your magic once you get back inside. You _do_ have that capability." Mistoffelees saw the mirror image walking along side of them. He stopped abruptly.

"What's up?" Tugger asked, confused.

"Did I not mention you're the only one who can see me?" it continued. "'Cause you are."

"Nothing," Mistoffelees said. "Just thought I saw something."

"There are lots of things you can do that you haven't tried yet. I don't think you realize your potential."

Mistoffelees bit back a retort and simply resorted to glaring at his double in hopes he would catch the hint and disappear again.

"Go to the back gate of the junkyard tomorrow," it said. "I have something for you." He then vanished into the air.

They finally reached the entrance to the vanity that served as Tugger's den. "Wait," said Mistoffelees, before his companion could go inside. "I have an idea."

He stepped away from the maine coon and grabbed his shoulder He imagined pulling the water away. Sure enough, as he removed his paw, the water came off like a coat.

"You've been holding out on me Misto," Tugger said, inspecting his fur. "That is some fancy stuff."

He tried it on himself, but nothing happened. "I don't think it will work on me."

"Don't sweat it; you're easy to dry off."

The duo entered the den. Tugger wrapped Mistoffelees tight in a blanket. "Warmer yet?" he asked as the tuxedo tom lay down in the corner of the den.

Mistoffelees shook his head, shivering slightly.

The Rum Tum Tugger curled up next to him and pulled his companion close. Mistoffelees pushed away. "What's wrong?"

"Y-You'll get wet," the sparkling tom lied.

"Barely. Besides, I don't want you dying on me Misto."

"Okay..."

Tugger put his arms around the blanket-wrapped tom and held him close. "Just sleep," he said soothingly.

Mistoffelees smiled as he settled himself against the large maine coon. He cleared his mind of the strange events of the day- of the dream, the fight, the look-alike. He was content to simply enjoying being encircled around by the tom of his dreams.

He knew it was a false hope, and that he was kidding himself by ever thinking they could ever be anything. But none of that matter at that moment. What mattered was that he was there, and Tugger was there. That's all there was.

* * *

The Rum Tum Tugger was a selfish being. He knew it. Which was part of why this was such a foreign feeling to him- this sudden caring he felt for the small tuxedo tom curled up in his arms. He wasn't a regretful cat. And yet he'd gone after him in the rain- and he'd felt horrible about what he had said. There was a sting accompanied with the memory of his words: _Drown for all I care. _He couldn't believe he'd actually said that.

There was something... nice about the feeling though. Despite its unfamiliarity, he liked it. He pulled Mistoffelees closer and purred slightly. His heart nearly leapt when he felt the tom purr back in his sleep. He smiled. _Maybe Bombalurina _was_ right._


	6. The Book

**I'm really hoping Rumpleteazer isn't coming across as out of character. She'll definitely get her crowning moments of funny/awesome later on, but in the meantime she seems a bit depressed... But hey, Macavity _is_ a scary dude...**

**Anyway, I'll probably say this a hundred times before the end of the story, but thank you to everyone that reviewed! It means a lot to me.**

* * *

"Whadaya mean 'e ain't available?"

"All I know," the guard said, staring Mungojerrie down for his retort, "is that he's planning something. And from the looks of it, it's something big."

"Well then you can tell Maccy," Rumpleteazer said angrily, "that we ain't doin' anymore jobs for 'im until 'e makes 'imself available and pays us."

"Defiant as always, aren't you Rumpleteazer." She and Mungojerrie turned and watched as Macavity entered the dimly lit room. "If your payment is all that's troubling you," he continued smoothly, "that can easily be addressed."

"We just don't like workin' for free sir," she said, backing down.

"You payment will be delivered to you both soon. In the meantime however," he said, smiling viciously, "I have a special assignment for the two of you."

"What sort of assignment?" Mungojerrie asked, crossing his arms.

"Something strange is happening within the Jellicle Junkyard; I can feel it. I want you to report to me anything unusual you observe- especially in regards to their little magician."

"What sorta things sir?"

"Anything. Everything. Even things that seem redundant." He thought for a moment. "Pay close attention to Coricopat and Tantomile as well. Any prophecies they make could be vital."

"Sounds simple enough sir. But uh, what's our reward lookin' like for this venture?"

"Promotion," he said. "Understand, this could be the most important undertaking of your careers. If you succeed and my plans go through, you will be granted a large portion of my enterprise. Perhaps even," he said, turning to Mungojerrie, "my second-in-command. You would never be in want of anything ever again."

The notorious duo's eyes grew wide, albeit for different reasons. "Well that's all right and fine for Jerrie 'ere," Rumpleteazer said, "but what about me? We's a partnership ya know."

"Your reward would be similar, of course." He smiled, causing the queen's insides to churn.

"Right," she said slowly. "Well we's best be goin'."

"What-" Mungojerrie's objection was cut off.

"We's got lots to do. Right Jerrie?"

Although confused, Mungojerrie nodded. "Right sir, lots. G'day."

Macavity said nothing and simply watched as the two disappeared, Rumpleteazer especially.

When they were finally out of his lair, she began to speak. "Did you see that Jerrie? The way he's watchin' me and talkin' 'bout me? It's right frightenin'"

"Teaze, I think you's readin' too much into-"

"No I ain't! It's scary the way 'e watches me."

"You said so yourself Teazer- we's a partnership. If I get a promotion, you get a promotion too." He sighed happily. "Imagine it, not 'avin' to work for nothin'. Bein' able to give the orders 'stead of receivin' 'em. That'd be a right nice change."

"I guess..."

"Teaze, I ain't never gonna let nothin' bad 'appen to you. Trust me alright?"

Rumpleteazer nodded. "I suppose orderin' others would be sorta nice..."

"_That's_ the gal I know." He took her paw in his. "Come on," Mungojerrie said. "We's got some spyin' to do."

* * *

Confusion set in briefly as Mistoffelees awoke and came to his senses. Being encircled in the Rum Tum Tugger's arms, although admittedly ideal, was not exactly the situation he usually imagined he'd be in.

Reluctantly, he wriggled out of the maine coon's grasp and exited the den, leaving the larger tom fast asleep in the blankets. The ground was still wet, but the rain had finally ceased. Bits of sunlight had even begun to shine through the cloud cover.

As he headed towards the back gate, curious as to the "gift" his doppelganger had been referring too, he reflected on how strange a night he'd just had- most especially that troubling dream. He hadn't had it again, but it still bothered him just how... _familiar_ everything had seemed.

As if it were a sign from the Everlasting Cat, he happened to see Coricopat and Tantomile. They sat in tense silence, their statue like positions perfectly mimicking the other. Mistoffelees took a deep breath and approached the twins. "Something troubles you," Coricopat said, not bothering to open his eyes.

"Yes," the young magician said simply.

The two sat thoughtfully for a moment. "You're fighting an internal battle," Tantomile said.

"Several, in fact," her brother continued.

"One involves your mind."

"The other, your heart."

"Soon, both will combine..."

"...and you will fight for your soul," the twins said together.

"Take the advice of others."

"Do not trust yourself."

"What sort of battles? Is this metaphorical?" Mistoffelees asked.

"That, I cannot say," Coricopat continued.

_Big help_, he thought. "Anything else I should know?"

"Your life is set upon a familiar course."

"A track repeated in a time long past."

"But the same destination awaits." The duo stopped abruptly.

"What? What's the destination?" Mistoffelees asked.

"Do you really want to know?" Tantomile asked.

"Yes."

"Your downfall. And your death."

Mistoffelees stared at them, eyes growing wide. "I'm guessing there's a difference between the two in this case?"

"Apparently."

Mistoffelees blinked. "Can I avoid this fate?" he stuttered.

"That, we cannot see."

"Lovely," he said slowly. "Anything else?"

"Tell Tugger I said hello," Tantomile said, winking.

"Right..." Mistoffelees said. "I have a place... to be... I'll talk to you later?"

"That you will."

Mistoffelees walked away, thinking about what the twins had said, ignoring the giggle he heard from within a trash heap a few feet away. He admittedly wasn't too fond of the psychic twins. Although they'd attempted to mentor him as a kitten, their magic worked very differently than his own, so their attempts at helping him had unfortunately failed. That wasn't why he didn't like them however. There was just something about them... something off. Something strange. He didn't particularly like it.

At last, the back gate of the junkyard was in sight. He almost didn't notice it- it was rather inconspicuous, what with the torn cover and the overall drab outer appearance- but there it was- the book. It was a bit small for a human book, but still too big to be lifted easily. At least, in theory. Mistoffelees found he could lift it _very _easily. He reached to open it-

"That was mine you know. I wrote it actually, part of it." Mistoffelees looked up and saw his duplicate lounging casually upon a trash pile. "I think it will help you."

"With what?"

"Your destiny."

"I told you, I don't believe in that."

His counterpart shrugged. "Whatever you say. Read it though. I think you'll be... intrigued by what you find." The tom then vanished into the air.

Mistoffelees set the large tome down. His better judgment told him to leave, walk away, get as far away as possible, but his curiosity was peaked. He knelt down and opened it.

The tuxedo tom was not among the very few cats who could read; however, even he recognized that the symbols he saw were not affiliated with humans. He skimmed across them, realizing that they were all strangely familiar. However, he still hadn't a clue what they meant.

He carefully studied the first few pages, trying to make sense of them. He absently noticed his coat beginning to sparkle. Perhaps it only appeared in his own mind, but he noted the sky beginning to grow dark, and the book began to glow. He suddenly felt slightly nauseous; his breathing grew heavy. But over everything, he felt somehow... powerful.

He slammed the book shut and backed away from it. He began hyperventilating as he contemplated what had just happened. It appeared that nothing had occurred... yet... _something_ had changed. He knew it.

Mistoffelees covered the book with an old, soggy newspaper. He sat there, thinking. His first thoughts fell to Tugger- wondering what he would think, wondering how he would react, wondering where he was-

Suddenly, his environment changed. He was no longer sitting outside on the cold, damp ground. It was warm and dark and-

_I'm back in Tugger's den, _he realized in shock. It was true. There were the wooden walls, there were the blankets, and there was the Rum Tum Tugger himself, snoozing obliviously a few feet away.

He decided to try something. Mistoffelees closed his eyes and focused all his energy on the back gate of the junkyard. The air around him grew cold. He opened them, and saw he was back outside. _Everlasting Cat, _he thought. _What did that book _do_? _

He closed his eyes again, this time focusing on Victoria.

"Misto, how did you-" He opened them, and saw his sister and Jemima staring at him, obviously confused. "You just materialized... in the air," she stated bit by bit.

"It's um... it's kind of a new thing," he said, still somewhat in shock.

"Yeah," Victoria said slowly. The three of them sat on a tire near the main clearing.

"How did you do it?" Jemima asked.

"I uh," Mistoffelees stopped, realizing he didn't want to talk about his discovery just yet. "It just sort of happened," he answered, still technically telling the truth.

"What do you do?" she asked, intrigued.

"I just focus on something, a person or a place, and if I think hard enough, I appear there. That's really all there is too it."

"Wow."

Victoria looked somewhat concerned. "Maybe you should tell Munkustrap or Skimbleshanks- they could help you."

"Help me with what?"

"I don't know... I just think you should tell someone."

"Alright Vicky, whatever you say." He stood up and began to focus on the back gate yet again.

"Misto, what-" Victoria's voice was cut off as she disappeared from view. There he was, standing in front of the gate.

He knelt down and gingerly removed the newspaper from on top of the book. _What did this thing do? _He thought. He cautiously opened it. Against his better judgment, he began to study its pages yet again.


	7. Quaxo

It was night and Mistoffelees still had yet to be seen. The Rum Tum Tugger continued his pacing. He'd awoken that afternoon and was mildly disappointed to find that the small tom had disappeared. But he'd pushed it aside, figuring that he would show up soon enough. So he'd gone on his way, happy that the weather appeared to be changing for the better.

It had been a pleasant enough day, one filled with his usual antics: teasing Etcetera, bothering Jennyanydots, having his way with a queen (nothing too scandalous today, just a few kisses from Exotica). etc. Despite this though, he'd felt something was missing.

The thunder clouds began to rumble, and the Rum Tum Tugger suddenly grew worried. _Is he alright? Is he hurt? Is he mad at me? Did he find a new den? _He still couldn't believe he cared this much.

He nearly cried out in relief when Mistoffelees crawled through the opening of the den. He appeared in a daze, and Tugger immediately worried that he might've gotten sick. "Hey Misto, where ya been all day?"

Mistoffelees shook his head, as if waking himself up. "I've um, been busy," he said, rubbing his eyes.

"Are you feeling alright? No offense kit, but you look like a mess."

"I'm fine, I just... I think I need to sleep."

"Go right ahead," Tugger replied, raising his eyebrows.

The black tom crawled to his corner and collapsed in the blankets, immediately losing consciousness. The Rum Tum Tugger sat in the opposite corner and watched the magical tom carefully, refusing to allow himself the luxury of sleep. Something was wrong with Mistoffelees, and Tugger definitely wasn't going to let anything happen.

* * *

_He felt the energy build up inside him. He saw the looks of terror on those around him. He smiled. "Did you actually think you could kill me?" A blast erupted from within him, knocking those around him off their feet. "Poor, foolish Jellicles," he said._

_Bolts of lightning shot from his hands, delivering death blows to whomever they hit. He smiled- this was the fate they all deserved. _

_Suddenly, he heard a voice, terrifyingly familiar. A figure walked up to him, his features hazy. "There's been a change of plans," it said coldly._

"_I'm doing this for you. For _us_."_

"_No," the figure continued. "This is all about what you want. What you've always wanted." The shadowed cat looked away and shame filled his voice. "And I helped you."_

"_You said yourself that secrecy wasn't the way to live."_

"_Quaxo-"_

"_No!"_

_He felt the energy rise within him again. He gathered it in his hands and watched as it struck the shadowy figure. Then he realized in horror what he had done. _

"_NO!"_

"NO!" Mistoffelees cried, sitting up suddenly. As he took in his surroundings, including an exasperated Tugger watching him from across the room, he realized just how familiar the whole scenario felt.

Within moments, the Rum Tum Tugger was by his side. "What happened?"

"It was that dream again," he said, close to hyperventilating.

"Same exact thing?"

"Mostly. There was more this time though. It was- The other person, he was ashamed of something he had done to me. But, I'm not so sure it was me. He called me... something... Quaxy... Quoxe...Quraxo..."

"Quaxo?"

"Yeah, that was it. How did you know?"

"I don't know. It just... sounds right I guess."

"A-Anyway, I was, or Quaxo was, angry and didn't want to leave. And then... I killed him. Just like before."

"Well look, it was just a dream. There's no need to-"

"It was more than a dream Tugger!" Mistoffelees burst out suddenly. "It felt real. I was angry, I was horrified, I was... heartbroken," he ended sadly.

The Rum Tum Tugger pulled the smaller tom into his arms. Mistoffelees buried his face in the maine coon's mane, noting noiselessly how comforting it felt. "Look, I'm here for you," Tugger said. Silence passed between the two toms. "Misto," the larger tom began, "you know how those two psychic freaks apparently have visions sometimes?"

"Yeah."

"Well, maybe this is something like that."

"I guess that's not impossible," Mistoffelees said, looking up at Tugger. "I've seen the future before. It's just... not exactly a common occurrence. And this was different... when I see the future, even if I'm in it, I don't get so emotionally involved. I see it from an outsider's view. But with this... it was like I was there."

Tugger nodded. "Do you think it still could be?"

"I suppose."

"You know, my dad knows a whole lot more about this stuff than I do. Next time he stops by, you should have a chat with him."

"I think I'll do that," Mistoffelees said sleepily. It was quiet again, with only the slight pitter patter of the rain in the background.

The tuxedo tom's breathing grew heavy, and the Rum Tum Tugger realized that his companion had fallen asleep in his arms yet again. He smiled and pulled him close. Not fully understanding why, he gently kissed the small tom on the forehead. Tugger then lay down slowly and joined Mistoffelees in sleep.

* * *

"I's got a bit a news for you sir," a very wet Mungojerrie said.

Macavity smiled. "Continue."

"Well," the striped tom began, "Mistoffelees, 'e was talking to them two psychics and they says that e's fightin' some sorta internal battle in 'is 'ead and in 'is 'eart and that they's gonna combine and soon 'e'll be fightin' for 'is soul. And then 'e asks if there's anythin' else 'e ought to know. And they says that 'e's going down some path 'e's taken before and that 'e's gonna die or somethin'."

"Fascinating," Macavity said, honestly intrigued.

"And then Mistoffelees leaves 'em see? So Teazer and I starts to follow. 'e starts talkin' to 'imself. Something about not believin' in somethin'. And then, 'e sees this book right? And 'e starts readin' it and flippin' through pages. Then later 'e stops and just sorta starts thinkin' and them bam!, 'e disappears into the air."

"This book," Macavity began, "describe it."

"It didn't look like nothin' special. Kinda old I guess. We didn't get a real good view; after 'e vanished we went to find you."

"Speaking of which, where is your partner?"

"She ain't 'ere sir. She 'ad some places to be." This was a lie, of course. Rumpleteazer was actually waiting right outside, despite the unfortunate weather conditions. She had adamantly refused to see Macavity. Mungojerrie thought she was being ridiculous, but hadn't tried to hard to convince her to do otherwise.

"Pity," Macavity said. "I do enjoy her company. If I might be so bold to ask, what exactly is the relationship between the two of you?"

Mungojerrie sighed internally. This wasn't a subject he liked to dwell on. "We's just friends sir." _Unfortunately, _he didn't add.

"I see. Regarding your information, you said Mistoffelees was talking to himself?"

"Yes sir."

"Interesting." The ginger tom appeared deep in thought. "Your information is more valuable than you know," he said suddenly. "Continue with your spying, there are still a few more pieces I need to find."

"If I might ask, what is it exactly you want me to find out?"

"I'm not exactly certain yet," Macavity said. "Just keep giving me whatever you can."

"Can do sir," Mungojerrie said.

* * *

**Lots of short chapters lately. Bleh. I'll have some nice, long ones coming up soon, I promise.**

**Read and review as always. And thank you so much!**


	8. A New Alliance

Mistoffelees awoke as usual. He snuggled closer to Tugger, enjoying the warmth the maned tom provided. His forehead tingled slightly where the older tom had kissed him, however, he was not about to tell Tugger that he knew about that. His stomach growled, interrupting his happiness and he remembered he hadn't eaten anything the previous day, so engrossed in his reading he had been. Reluctantly, he wriggled out of the Rum Tum Tugger's grasp and ventured out of the den.

He put his nose to the ground and began to sniff, hoping to catch the scent of a nice mouse. As he wandered along, he saw something that caused something to trigger in his brain. There was, lying in the dirt, an old top hat, black and slightly damp from the rain last night. Without fully understanding why, he went up to it and reached inside, imagining a plump mouse emerging from within it. Sure enough, as he pulled his paw out, a large, squealing mouse was in his grasp. Shocked, he dropped it, and watched as it ran away into a pipe. Eye's wide, he reached in again and another mouse, just as large and juicy as the first, was in his paw. He ate it quickly and then proceeded to inspect the hat.

"You realize there's absolutely nothing special about that old hat right?" Mistoffelees didn't even turn around. He was quickly becoming used to this ordeal. "The hat is just a prop; it was all you."

"Are you Quaxo?" Mistoffelees said, looking at the familiar looking tom.

"Finally you figure it out," he responded. "Yes, that's me."

"Why do you keep appearing in my dreams?"

Quaxo smiled sarcastically. "Maybe you're denser than I thought. That certainly doesn't reflect well upon me."

"What are you talking about?"

"You still don't get it, do you?"

"Apparently not."

"Your loss," he replied. "I can wait a little longer though. I'm a very patient tom."

"Well I'm not."

Quaxo laughed. "Actually, you are."

"What is that supposed to-"

"How about you go read your little book? Maybe it will tell you."

Mistoffelees stood up. "If it will get you to stop speaking in riddles," he said defiantly, "I just might."

Quaxo laughed again, and disappeared.

* * *

"Tugger!" Victoria cried, finally spotting the maned tom, ignoring the fact that he was obviously busy trying to seduce Rumpleteazer. "Tugger, I need to talk to you."

Rumpleteazer giggled. "I'm a bit preoccupied," the Rum Tum Tugger said.

"Please," she said, "it's about Misto."

Tugger apologized to the striped queen and quickly agreed to meet up with her later. "What about him?" he said, following after the white queen.

"Have you seen him today?"

"No, he left before I woke up."

"Tugger, I'm really worried about him," she said. "That last time I saw him was yesterday, and he literally vanished into the air."

"What?" he said frantically.

"I was talking to Jemi, when he just appeared out of nowhere next to us. I asked him how he did it, and he said he had just learned it or something. When I pushed him about it, he disappeared again." She looked down sadly. "I haven't seen him since."

"He never mentioned that to me. He came back last night though, so don't worry so much about that. Has he told you about the dreams he's been having?"

"No," she said, confused.

"He's been having this nightmare the past few nights. Ask him about it next time you see him."

"That's just it, I can't find him."

"I couldn't find him yesterday either," Tugger said slowly. "How about we split up and look for him? If the other one finds him, we'll meet up somehow."

"Okay," she said, obviously worried. "Thank you."

"Not a problem kit," he said, flashing his most winning smile.

She blushed slightly and smiled back as she turned to search for her brother.

"Did you say you was lookin' for Mistoffelees?" Tugger turned and saw Rumpleteazer approaching him. He nodded in response. "I saw 'im the other day. 'e's been spendin' quite a bit o' time by the back gate. You should try lookin' there."

"Thanks," the Rum Tum Tugger said, giving her a glance at his trademark smile as well. He hurried off towards the place in question.

He spotted the tuxedo tom huddled in a corner, staring at a large book, deep in concentration. There was something off about the way he looked- the way his eyes were glazed over, the pallid, almost unhealthy shade his face had turned.

"Misto!" he called. The tom didn't appear to notice him. "Mistoffelees!" Tugger went over and gently shook him. Mistoffelees lurched slightly and slammed the book shut. "Tug?" he said, breathing heavily.

"What is this?" the Rum Tum Tugger asked, reaching for the book.

"It's nothing-"

Tugger ignored the small tom's vain attempts to push him away and grabbed the book. Placing it on his lap, he opened it, and began to flip through it. "What is this crap? You can't even read it."

"You can read?"

"My mum taught me a few words," he said. He turned the book over, and inspected it upside down. "Wow. This makes _no _sense." He closed it carelessly and tossed it aside. "Your sister is looking for you."

"Oh."

"She's worried about you."

"Why?"

"Hmm, I wonder. Maybe it's because you disappear all day and when I find you, you're staring at random old books that don't even have words in them. That might have something to do with it."

Mistoffelees sighed. "I was... curious."

"I thought that was my job."

Mistoffelees rolled his eyes. "Let's just go find Vicky."

"And then also," the Rum Tum Tugger continued, as he followed his smaller companion, "apparently you disappeared into the air right in front of her? You wanna explain what that means?"

"It means-" Mistoffelees said, focusing intently on his sister. His surroundings immediately changed. He was standing on an old bed frame, staring at a wide-eyed Victoria.

"I'm still not used to that." She said simply.

Mistoffelees hugged his sister. "It feels like forever since I last saw you."

"Did Tugger find you?"

"Yes. He said you were worrying about me?"

The white queen nodded. "Tugger said you were having strange dreams?"

"Oh, that," Mistoffelees said, silently cursing the maine coon for mentioning it. "It's nothing."

"Are you sure? Tugger seemed worried."

"That's just the way he is."

"No Misto, it's not. In case you hadn't noticed, he's not the type care about anything."

"That's not true-"

"Open your eyes Misto. He's worried._ I'm_ worried. Please," she said, her voice becoming soft, "let me help you. Walk with me," she said, linking her arm in his.

"Where are we going?"

"To the park," she replied. "To clear your head. We loved that place when we were kittens, remember?"

"Of course."

They walked in silence for a few moments. "So about this dream," Victoria blurted out.

"What about it?"

"Well... tell me about it. Anything that's got the Rum Tum Tugger anxious has got to be interesting."

Mistoffelees rolled his eyes. "Only because it's you," he said, kindly. Victoria giggled. He proceeded to tell her about his nightmare, minus the mentioning of the name "Quaxo". "It's so strange Vicky," he finished. "It's like I was there and yet... it still wasn't me."

"Do you know who the other person was?"

"No," he said. "His features are always muddy. I can't see any details. But... I don't know. He's familiar somehow."

"Was it his voice?"

"It might've been. But you know I'm not good at identifying voices."

"Well if you can," Victoria said, "listen to it closely the next time. Maybe if you focus on it, you'll know."

"I'll try." They had reached the park. Suddenly Victoria pushed him away, a mischievous grin appearing on her delicate face. "Vicky, what-"

"Betcha can't catch me Misto," she said, running away from him.

Mistoffelees laughed and ran after the giggling queen. Chasing after her, he realized how long it had been since he'd last done this- relaxed and enjoyed life, instead of worrying about the less appealing aspects of it. He laughed, realizing he was thinking exactly like Tugger. _Maybe is there _is_ some wisdom in that. _

_

* * *

_

Macavity stood alone in the sparse room, contemplating, focusing. _Focus, _he thought. _Focus and it _will_ appear. _

And suddenly it did. A wicked grin crossed Macavity's features.

The small tom looked confused when it realized where it was. He turned around and saw the ginger tom watching him. "How did you-? You can _see_ me?"

"You're not the only cat with powers. Still, your capabilities are far beyond my own. Yet here you are, wandering. Helpless. Nothing but a memory."

The tom glared. "What do you want?"

"Actually, I want to help you. Quaxo is it?"

Quaxo said nothing.

"You and I have a similar goal. To bring down the Jellicles. Am I correct?"

"Yes."

"Imagine that I could give you the means to do it. Would you help me?"

Quaxo stared at him intently. "Perhaps," he said suspiciously. Macavity motioned for him to continue. "You obviously seem to know the story; the one of the legendary Quaxo- he who almost destroyed the Jellicle Tribe? They don't tell it often."

"My father told me pieces of it. And my own research has filled in much of the rest."

"So you know the circumstances surrounding my death?"

"Of course."

"The story is repeating itself, as it was destined to do. My spirit, just as I vowed, has been reborn. However, I have reason to believe that _his_ spirit has come back as well."

Surprised passed Macavity's features. "As who?"

Quaxo gave him a strange look. "That I do not know," He replied slowly.

"Fascinating though," Macavity said. "You want to change the ending of the story I presume?"

"That's _precisely_ what I was planning."

"If you swear to aid me in my own quest, I would be more than happy to help you in your own goals."

"How?"

Macavity smiled wickedly and began to explain.


	9. In Love?

**I'll just tell you this in advance: I'll most likely be unable to update again until Saturday this next week. I'm going out of town tomorrow, and I doubt I'll have any access to a computer... So yeah. Sorry about that... :(  
**

**But because of that I decided to make this chapter extra long. Enjoy!  
**

* * *

"Is there anything else he said?"

"No sir," Mungojerrie replied. "Vicky then starts askin' 'im questions, but they didn't lead to anythin' important."

"It's no matter," Macavity said. He smiled evilly. "I already know exactly what I need to."

"If I might ask sir, what exactly is it you're plannin'?"

"Have you-" His voice was cut off by the door opening. Rumpleteazer slipped inside. "Wonderful for you to join us," Macavity said, charmingly.

"I's 'eard somethin' very interestin', and when I 'ears Jerrie is already 'ere, I though I'd just join you two."

"Well do tell," Macavity continued.

"So I's talkin' to the Rum Tum Tugger see?" Mungojerrie bit his lip. "And then Victoria comes up and she pulls 'im away 'cause she's wantin' 'elp lookin' for 'er brother. I over 'ears 'er sayin' that apparently 'e can just vanish into the air now, and appear whereever 'e wants."

"He's growing more powerful," Macavity said to himself.

"And so I tells Tugger that I see's 'im by the back gate and 'e goes to look for 'im. 'e's been there a lot, readin' that book of 'is."

Macavity was silent for a moment, as he contemplated this new information. "I want you two," he said slowly, "to bring me that book."

"Sounds simple enough sir," Mungojerrie said. "Now what was it you was sayin' earlier?"

"I'll tell you as soon as this book is in my possession."

"Fair enough."

* * *

"Stupid magic cat," Tugger muttered angrily. _Why won't you get out of my head? _Well he _did_ disappear into thin air. _He's fine. That kit is always doing crazy things like that. _"Great Bast," he said aloud, "what is _wrong_ with me?"

"Something on your mind Tugger?"

Although he did jump slightly, the Rum Tum Tugger quickly composed himself. He turned around and saw the sleek Cassandra leaning luxuriously on an old mattress. "Heya Cassie," he said smoothly. "How's Alonzo?"

"Dirty bastard left me," she said, sounding nonchalant. "You already knew that."

"Hey, I gotta ask." Something Tugger had always found funny about the Abyssinian was that despite being the master at playing hard to get, she practically threw herself at toms during the time following a break-up. Judging by her expression and the way she swung her hips as she began walking towards him, the Rum Tum Tugger immediately suspected this was one of those times. "Do I dare ask what's on your mind?"

"Nothing you wouldn't already be familiar with," she said, brushing up against him slightly, causing his insides to tingle. And yet, something felt... off. "I enjoyed our night together a few days ago," she continued. "Perhaps we could have a repeat." It wasn't a question. He felt her paw slip into his as she started to lead him towards her den.

Her forwardness was somewhat unexpected, although well accepted, but he was surprised to find himself wanting to turn her down. He pulled his paw away. "'Fraid I'll have to give you a rain-check on that. Got some places to be."

Confusion and perhaps a bit of hurt played across her features briefly. "Fair enough," she finally said. "You know where to find me." He watched as she sauntered gracefully into the large hatbox that served as her den.

"Tugger, when do you ever have places to be?"

Annoyed at being caught off guard again, the Rum Tum Tugger whirled around and saw Demeter and Bombalurina staring at him incredulously. "Well maybe I just don't feel like being with her," he replied defensively. Bombalurina scoffed and Demeter lifted her eyes brows and continued to stare. "Okay Demi what's with the look?"

"Nothing," the golden cat said, her expression suggesting otherwise.

"You're being smug. That means I've either done something horrible and you're happy I got caught, or that I've done something you thought was far beyond my intelligence level and you're celebrating what a moron I am for being surprised that you're surprised."

A smirk pulled at Demeter's lips.

"Oh for Bast's sake it's the second one isn't it," Tugger said sighing dramatically. "I hate that one. What'd I do this time?"

"You've never turned down a propositioning queen in your life. Even as a kitten, you were far more inclined to listen to your rear than to your head."

"Sure I have. You just... wouldn't know."

Bombalurina snickered. "Yes, but I think _I _would."

"Nice of you to defend me Bombi," Tugger said flatly. He turned back to Demeter. "Alright fine. But what of it?"

"Well _maybe_," the scarlet queen continued, "little Tuggy's caught the love bug."

"That would imply he's actually capable of intelligent emotions," Demeter said condescendingly.

The Rum Tum Tugger said nothing. _In... love?_ he thought, somewhat horrified. _I can't be in love._

"Oh, give him some credit Demi. Isn't that what he does best? Shock people?"

_That goes completely against my character._

Demeter chuckled. "I suppose that is true. So it that it Tugger? Are you in love?"

_Crap, yes. _"Naw," he said smoothly. "That's not exactly my style."

"Uh-huh, sure," Bombalurina said, giving him the "if Demeter weren't here, I'd so be pushing this" look. He got it a lot. "We were on our way to visit Munkustrap if you want to join us."

"Like I said, I've got some places to be."

"Whatever you say Tuggie. See ya around," she said, winking.

"Maybe tonight?"

"We'll see."

He kept up his grin until they were out of sight, but nearly fell to the ground once they were gone. _I can't be in love. I _refuse_ to be in love. I swore off commitment. _Especially_ with toms. _Alonzo, he had decided, would be his last.

_Casual love, that's all I'm good with. _

And yet Mistoffelees still stuck in his mind.

He began stomping towards Cassandra's den. Maybe he did need her after all.

* * *

Mistoffelees lay on the ground next to Vicky- talking, laughing, enjoying. Life had been hectic lately, and just relaxing, being himself felt good.

Their conversation drifted between almost all subjects, mostly benign and silly, until Victoria asked the question Mistoffelees knew would eventually be inevitable. "So I take it your relationship with Tugger has improved?"

Mistoffelees shrugged. "I guess so."

"Well, have you guys been at least talking? Understanding each other? You live in very close proximity to him now you know. You must talk _sometimes_."

"We actually argued at first. But we're better now. I suppose you could say more than better."

"Are you _friends?_"

Mistoffelees shrugged again, but felt his cheeks begin to blush against his will. He thought back briefly to when Tugger had kissed his forehead. This confused him and he suspected that although an act of affection, it wasn't intended to be romantic. That still didn't mean he couldn't enjoy the thought of it though. "I guess you could say that," he finally replied.

Victoria smiled. "I'm glad. Its funny- you two are so different, yet you seem so perfect for each other."

"W-What?"

"I don't mean romantically silly," she said, nudging him in the ribs. "Who ever heard of that? No, I mean as friends."

Mistoffelees knew Victoria was somewhat naïve, but her off-hand comment about romance hurt slightly. He'd often wondered if he should tell her about his tom-centric feelings, but it was times like these that he remembered why he hadn't. "So, um, do you still like Plato?" he asked, changing the subject.

"We were actually talking yesterday. And," she giggled slightly, "we're going out tonight."

"Vicky that's great. Where are you two going?"

"We're just going to take a walk. Nothing serious. I'm really excited though." She sighed. "I really like him," she said. "He's just so sweet and quiet- he's a bit like you actually."

"Oh really?"

"Yeah. You should talk to him sometime; I think you'd really like him."

Mistoffelees decided not to mention that the tall tom had been his first crush. "I'm sure I'd like him just fine."

"So do you approve?"

"Of course, sis. But I'd probably approve of anyone you chose; I trust your judgement."

"Thanks. You know," she said, "I'd approve of anyone you picked too."

_I doubt that._ "I know."

"So if you ever do decide to like someone..." she trailed off.

Her message was clear. "Vicky, I really don't like any of the queens in the junkyard right now."

"Oh, so she's _not_ a Jellicle?"

Mistoffelees sighed. "No. I mean in general."

"Oh."

"Sorry to disappoint you," he said sarcastically.

"I just want you to be happy," the white queen said, turning onto her stomach so she could face him.

"I am happy," he said. "I have the best sister in the world."

"Oh Misto," she said, grinning. "I love you too."

The tuxedo tom stood up suddenly. "We should probably get you back," he said, helping Victoria up. "You don't want to have grass stains for your date tonight."

Her eyes widened. "Bast you're right," she said, inspecting herself, cringing at the slight greenish hue that covered part of her back.

"Don't worry," he said, laughing at her vanity "It'll come off. And besides, if Plato really likes you, he won't care if you miss a spot."

"Are you sure?"

"Positive. And if he _was_ concerned, you wouldn't want to be with him anyway."

"I suppose that's true." She began heading toward the junkyard. "I still want to get clean though."

Mistoffelees nodded, although not worried for himself. He was a very hygienic cat, but his black fur tended to keep any dirty spots hidden. "Give me a full rundown of your date when you get back, okay?"

"Protective much?" She laughed. "We'll see."

"Hey, you're my sister. And besides, if I ever went out with someone, you'd be protective of me too."

She laughed again. "That's true. Race ya back?"

He chuckled and started sprinting towards the junkyard in response.

* * *

"What are you doing?" Mistoffelees cried accusingly.

"We ain't doin' nothin'," Rumpleteazer responded angelically, nonchalantly stepping in front of two's intended loot. Mungojerrie nodded innocently.

Mistoffelees shoved past the notorious pair. "This," he said, picking up the large book, "is mine."

Rumpleteazer looked offended. "You thought we was gonna steal that? Well 'e's crazy ain't 'e Jerrie."

"Right so Teaze. What would we want with that moldy ol' thing any'ow?"

"Precisely. That ain't nothin' we want."

The black tom didn't look convinced. He walked away from the pair, casting them angry glances every few feet.

As soon as he was out of sight, Rumpleteazer turned to her partner. "We's followin' 'im right?"

"Course love."

Rumpleteazer giggled and the duo sneaked off.

**

* * *

**

Old Deuteronomy's sudden arrival was a cause to celebrate indeed. The Jellicle Ball was a little over a week away, so this meant it was time to start planning.

Interrupted from her primping, Victoria was brought before the patriarch. Munkustrap stood close by his side. She bowed before the large, grey cat.

He chuckled. "There's no need for formalities."

Smiling, she ran to him and hugged him, enjoying the comfort she found wrapped in his arms. Ever since her arrival, Old Deuteronomy had treated like his own granddaughter and had done everything he could to make her and her brother's life happy.

"Where is Mistoffelees?" he asked sweetly. "I wanted to see both of you."

"I'm not sure. I could find him if you want though."

"No matter; I'll speak to him later. This concerns the both of you."

"What's going on?"

"As you've only ever attended one Ball before, you may not be aware of some of the traditions that follow it. It is traditional for a recently turned queen and tom to open the Ball." Victoria's eyes lit up. "I thought you might like that. We would be honored if you would agree to perform the opening dance solo. Afterwards, Mistoffelees would sing out the invitation for the Jellicle Ball to begin."

"He's a bit shy. I'd have to talk to him about it."

Old Deuteronomy smiled. "Better yet, let me speak to him. If you see him, would you send him over?" Victoria nodded. "Thank you. No need to go out of your way though, just if you happen to pass him. I've heard you're meeting with a certain young tom this evening?"

Victoria blushed and nodded.

"Don't let me keep you then."

The white queen hugged the old tom a final time and skipped away. Old Deuteronomy turned to Munkustrap. "Son," he said.

The silver tom didn't have to hear the rest. "Of course," he said kindly. He called for Alonzo to come and watch his father, and then hurried off to find the conjuring cat.

* * *

Mistoffelees carefully stroked the binding on the book as he set it down in Tugger's den.

"I can't believe you're still sharing a room with that oaf."

Mistoffelees turned around angrily. There was Quaxo, leaning casually against the wall. "What do you have against Tugger?"

Quaxo shrugged. "Nothing. I just think he's an idiot."

The conjuring cat couldn't find it inside himself to disagree.

"Do you know Macavity?" the look-a-like said.

"What?"

"Macavity. You've heard of him, yes?"

"I met him once actually. Charming fellow- I think he tried to kill me."

"And he's going to try and destroy you again." Quaxo smiled evilly. "Which is why you need to kill him first."

"Excuse me?" Mistoffelees scratched his head apprehensively. "Um... Look. I hate him as much as the next cat but... I don't consider myself capable of taking a life."

"Trust me, you are."

"Besides, what's the logic of going to him? He'd kill me before I could-"

"No actually, he wouldn't. You intrigue him. He thinks you'll help him."

"I don't even think I know _how_ to-"

"Learn from him. He'll teach you everything you need to know. Then, stab him in the back. Use his secrets against him. I'd be _more_ than happy to help."

Mistoffelees exhaled loudly. "And what if I refuse?"

"Then you'll die."

Memories of what Coricopat and Tantomile had said came back to him. He pushed them aside. "No," he said. "I can't have anything to do with him."

"Talk to him. He will help you."

"I highly doubt that."

"Trust me; he holds the means to save you."

"Haven't we already established that I don't-"

"I promise you," Quaxo said, a glint of mischief flashing across his face, "if you speak with him now, your destiny will be saved."

"What destiny?"

But Quaxo had disappeared.

* * *

The Rum Tum Tugger decided that this was the third worst day of his life.

There he had been, with Cassandra, wrapped around her, caught in the throes of passion when suddenly- and _stupidly-_ he had cried out the wrong name.

Now, let's be honest, it wasn't the first time he'd done that. It wasn't even the first time he'd done that with _her_. However, the look she had given him suggested that she was neither amused nor willing to continue with their activities. So he panicked.

And then, _stupidly, _he'd run away.

Perhaps if he had stayed he could have smooth talked his way out of it. Actually, he was certain he could have.

But no, he'd run away and left her looking even more confused. It wasn't her reaction that had bothered him though. It was what he, in the admittedly embarrassing moment, had realized about himself.

Because he had said "Mistoffelees". And he had wished it were true.

So there the Rum Tum Tugger sat, brooding, hiding behind a discarded refrigerator, thinking about what he'd done to deserve his present circumstances. However, he quickly found he obviously wasn't hiding well enough. "Tugger," Munkustrap said, approaching his brother, "have you seen- Are you okay?"

"I'm fine," he said, grinning widely.

Too widely apparently. "Don't lie to me." Munkustrap sat down next to his brother. "What's bothering you?"

"It's nothing you would find important."

The silver tabby sighed. "Tug, don't be ridiculous. If something is legitimately troubling you, I think I ought to know about it."

"How do you know it's legitimate? Maybe it's stupid."

"Because if it were stupid, you wouldn't be letting it show. Now talk."

Tugger sighed. "I just- I don't know how to describe it. There have been some things on my mind lately."

"Such as...?"

"Munk, what's it like to be in love?"

Munkustrap seemed surprised by the question. "I guess it's just when you care about someone selflessly. When you'd do anything for them, just because it would make them smile. And you would do anything or give up anything just to be with them. Might I ask why you're asking?"

"Your _mat_e and Bombi were teasing me about it earlier, but it got me thinking. I think-" He paused, unsure of how exactly to word his phrase. "I think I might be in love Munk."

Munkustrap was taken aback. "Tug that's... well that's great. Who's the lady?"

"I'd prefer not to say, for now. Not until I'm sure. And it's not great," he said, his voice growing angry. "This goes against every principle I've been holding myself to."

"Tug, you're being silly."

"No Munk, you don't understand. Falling in love implies commitment, which is something I'm _definitely_ not ready for. Just ask Bombi, or Cassandra, or Alo- I mean anybody. And I just- I can't- I don't know..."

"I don't understand why you're so hesitant about letting people get close to you."

"What?"

"Tugger, how many good friends do you have? Honestly answer that."

"Well there's Bombi and Mungojerrie and Tumblebrutus and-"

"I mean _good _friends. Ones that you'll actually talk to."

"...I got Bombi?"

"That's all Tug. Not even me. This obviously must really be bothering you if you're talking to _me_ about it."

"Gotcha..."

"Tugger, there's nothing wrong with getting close to people and not just using them for your own pleasure. There's nothing wrong with falling in love. It means you're growing up."

Tugger sighed. "I guess so."

"Please don't tell me this is because of mother."

"The Rum Tum Tugger does _not_ have mommy issues."

"Tug, it hurt me when she left, and we weren't even all that close. You and she were practically inseparable. I can only imagine how you must have felt."

Tugger put his head down. "You could say it hurt a lot," he said, almost whispering.

Munkustrap put his arm around his younger brother. "Whoever this object of your affection is, I'm sure she'd never leave you like that."

"But what if she doesn't like me?"

"You're being ridiculous. Why wouldn't she like you?"

_Maybe 'cause she ain't a she. _Tugger simply shrugged.

"You must really like her," Munkustrap said, grinning. "I don't think I've ever seen your head so deflated.

"Ha ha," he replied sarcastically.

"Go talk to her."

"What?"

"Go talk to her. Ask her out. Ask her to save a dance for you at the Ball. Something. Accept that you've fallen for someone and stop trying to fight it."

Tugger stood up. "Okay," he said, trying to sound resolute.

"If you're really feeling brave, tell her how you feel."

Tugger nodded. "Okay," he said, starting to feel like his old self. He puffed out his maine. "I'm likin' this plan." Munkustrap chuckled. "And uh, Munk? Thanks. Maybe you're not always a complete stick in the mud with a rod up his butt." Tugger hurried away towards his den.

"Thank you...?"


	10. No Tasty Queens

**Thank you all for waiting so long for the next chapter. Unfortunately, I'm going out of town again soon, so when that happens updates will be somewhat sporadic. In the meantime though, it should be fairly regular.**

**Thank you again for all your wonderful reviews! Every single one of you guys are amazing.**

**Also, on a totally random note, can I just say I love writing with Etcetera? She's just way too fun.  
**

* * *

Etcetera sighed as she watched Victoria and Plato disappear from view. "Aren't they just perfect for each other?"

Electra shrugged.

"I think it would be amazing if she and my brother became mates. Then we'd be sisters!" The giggling queen kitten's expression suddenly changed. "I can't believe she thinks he's cute though," she said confusingly.

"Both of your brothers are kind of cute actually," Jemima said sheepishly.

"Jemi, don't talk about that; it's weird. You like Misto anyway."

The small red kitten blushed.

"Why do you like him anyway?" Electra asked lazily. "He's kind of strange."

"Not he's not. He's sweet. Why don't you like him?"

"Well he kinda acts like a queen. I mean, have you seen him dance?"

Etcetera nodded.

"My daddy says he's the best dancer in the tribe," Jemima said, somewhat offended. "That's why they picked him to open the Ball with Vicky."

"I never said he wasn't _good_ at it; I just meant he dances like a pansy."

"'Lectra that's mean!"

The striped kitten shrugged.

Etcetera suddenly cried out, "TUGGSIE!" She scampered towards the passing tom in question. Electra ran after her, laughing, and a somewhat hurt Jemima followed close behind.

The bubbly kitten rammed herself into Tugger and buried herself in his fur. "Tuggsie! You survived the rainstorm. I'm so glad it's gone, aren't you?"

"Totally," he said. "Heya Electra." He pulled the kitten close to him. His eye's lit up with concern. "What's wrong Jemi?"

"Nothing," she said bitterly, allowing her uncle to put his arm around her.

"Well that's bull," he said matter-of-factly. "What's wrong cutie?"

"Jemima's mad 'cause Electra told her why Mistoffelees is kind of weird sometimes," came Etcetera's muffled reply.

"What's wrong with Misto?"

"Well," Electra began, looking somewhat embarrassed, "I was just _saying_ that he acts like a queen sometimes."

"_And_ you said he dances like a pansy," Etcetera piped in.

"Well he _does_. I mean," she said, turning to Tugger, "you've seen the little poses he does right?"

The Rum Tum Tugger snickered. "Yeah." He did his own rendition of some of Mistoffelees' signature moves, albeit with more hip action, causing Electra and Etcetera to howl with laughter.

Jemima did not look amused. "I like his dance moves," she said, annoyed.

"So do I," Tugger said, fluffing his mane, causing giggles to erupt from Etcetera. "Who do you think mentioned to Old D that he would be a good choice for opening the Ball?"

"You really did that?" Jemima said, her face lighting up.

"You really did that?" Electra said condescendingly.

"You betcha. So what's up with you and the kit?" he said, putting his arm around Jemima's shoulder.

"Jemima loves him!" Etcetera burst out.

"Is that true?" Tugger asked.

Jemima blushed. "Kinda, yeah."

"I can't say I'm that surprised. He's a good guy. What are you going to do about it?"

His niece shrugged her shoulders. "I don't know."

"Well are you planning on talking to him about it?"

"I don't know. I don't think he likes me back."

Tugger appeared thoughtful for a moment. "You want me to talk to him for you?" he finally said.

"What would you say?"

"I'd just find out who he likes. No big deal."

"Vicky says he doesn't like anyone right now."

"Well Miss Victoria is his sister, and your best friend. If he _did_ like you, he probably wouldn't tell her. But," he said a bit cockily, "he would tell me."

"Would you do that for me Tugger?"

"Anything for you."

She smiled sweetly and hugged him.

"Tuggsie! Do your impression of Misto's dances again," Etcetera yelled, interrupting the moment.

"Can't Etcy, I've gotta _find_ the kit."

"Puh-_lease_! Just once." Etcetera did her best "puppy-eyes". Electra joined her.

"Alright," he conceded. "Just one more time." Cocking his hip, he placed one paw on it and put the other one in the air in total parody of what the tuxedo tom did whilst performing. Even Jemima joined in the laughter.

* * *

The Rum Tum Tugger could not believe that his rival for Mistoffelees' affection was his own niece.

But, "anything for you," he had said, and that was completely true. He loved the tuxedo tom, but he also loved Jemima. If it turned out Mistoffelees returned her feelings, he would leave the pair alone. This would be exceptionally difficult, but for her sake, he would do it. Or at least, he would try very hard to.

He had already decided that he wouldn't go right out and tell Mistoffelees about how he felt. The living situation they were currently in, and would remain in for a while, would make it exceedingly awkward for the young tom if the feelings weren't returned. Actually, even if they _were_ mutual, Tugger imagined the tuxedo tom would still be uncomfortable.

And even if they didn't live together, Tugger probably still wouldn't outright tell him. What if he didn't feel the same way? What if the tom was straight as a pin?

The Rum Tum Tugger sighed. That would be just his luck. Why did he always have to want what he couldn't have?

He slide through the entrance of his den and was surprised to find Mistoffelees already inside lying on the floor.

"Hey Misto, I gotta talk to you about something." The slightly shimmering tom gave no response. "Misto?" Tugger said, approaching Mistoffelees.

He appeared to be reading something. Tugger touched his shoulder tentatively.

The tuxedo tom suddenly jerked up and began breathing heavily. He stared at the maine coon in shock.

"What are you doing?" Tugger asked.

"Nothing."

"Don't 'nothing' me. You're reading that book again." Tugger unceremoniously picked it up. "What is this thing anyway?"

"I-It's just something I found. It's nothing important."

"Yeah, whatever. We both know that's a lie. Now what is it?"

"It's just-" Mistoffelees sighed. "It's a long story."

"Do I look like I'm doing anything? Spill."

Mistoffelees took the book and sat down, placing the tome on his lap. "It teaches me things. This book I mean. I can't read it but I can still understand it. Does that make sense?"

"Nope."

Mistoffelees sighed. "It's like... after reading it, I just know how to do certain things. Or my body does at least. I can sort of just... do things on accident."

"Like randomly disappear?"

"Exactly. I did it on accident the first time. I can also make other things appear in front of me." He swished his paw and a small, cat-sized top hat appeared. He reached inside it and pulled out a mouse.

Tugger's eyes widened. "I thought you could only make things float and do little lightning tricks."

"I guess there's more to me than that," he replied, setting the mouse free.

Instead of letting the rodent escape, Tugger snatched it. "Is it real?"

"Yeah."

"Can I eat it?"

Mistoffelees laughed. "Yeah."

"Sweet." He bit into the small, furry creature. "So this book," Tugger continued, after swallowing his first bite, "you just found it you say?"

"Sure."

"Weird."

"Very."

The Rum Tum Tugger finished chewing his last bite. "So what else can you do?"

"I don't know. I'm discovering new powers all the time though."

"So much for practice."

"Oh no, I still need to practice. Mice are still the only thing I can conjure up."

"No rats?"

"No."

"No queens?" Tugger asked cheekily.

Mistoffelees sighed. "Sorry Tugger, no tasty queens for you."

"Whoa. Was that a joke I just heard?" Mistoffelees shrugged innocently, a grin appearing on his face. "I knew I'd rub off on you."

"Well aren't you full of it."

"Always love." Tugger winked at him. "So I gotta ask, what's up with you and my niece?"

"What do you mean?"

"Well, you like her, right? I mean, she definitely likes you."

"She likes me?"

"How about 'duh'?"

Mistoffelees thought for a moment. "She's _sweet-_"

"You don't like her do you." It wasn't a question.

Mistoffelees shook his head.

"Anyone you _do_ like?"

"You know, you're sounding a whole lot like Vicky right now."

"Well do you?"

Mistoffelees sighed. He'd said this too many times. "I don't like any of the queens or queen kittens."

Disappointed, the maine coon sighed inwardly. But then, the wording of the tuxedo tom's phrase hit him. Suddenly, everything- what Bombalurina had said, what Electra had laughed about, what he himself had witnessed- made sense. A wide grin appeared on the Rum Tum Tugger's face. "Everlasting Cat- Bomba _was_ totally right about you."

"What are you talking about?"

"How did I not see it?" he said to himself.

"See what?"

Tugger turned to him. "You're gay aren't you?"

Mistoffelees' heart stopped. "I'm not-"

"Yes you are. You're totally-"

"What makes you think-"

"-one hundred percent-"

"-in your _twisted_ mind that I'm-"

"-straight out gay and I-"

"-like that?"

"-will prove it."

Mistoffelees glared at him. "How?" Tugger looked like he was about to speak, but stopped abruptly. "See, you can't prove it."

Catching the smaller tom off-guard, Tugger leaned down and quickly kissed the cat on the lips. Mistoffelees stared at him, wide eyed. His coat began to sparkle fiercely. "I knew it."

"I'm sparkling because I'm pissed off genius."

"Pissed off? Uh-huh, yeah sure. Turned on is more like it. I'm learning to tell the difference. Besides, you're being awfully defensive for someone who's straight."

Mistoffelees put his head in his paws, defeated.

"Hey," Tugger said, putting his arms back around Mistoffelees, "there's nothing wrong with that."

"This isn't _normal_ Tug. Have you ever actually met another... _gay_ cat? I mean sure, this happens to humans but... Tug this isn't normal. This isn't right."

"Have you _ever_ liked a queen?"

Mistoffelees shook his head. "Promise me you won't tell anyone," he whispered forlornly. "I just- I don't know what would happen if the wrong person found out. What if Vicky found out? What would she say? What would she _think_ about me?" he finished, his voice cracking.

Tugger smiled sympathetically. "You didn't hear this from me," he said gently, "but did you know Alonzo has a crush on my brother."

Mistoffelees looked up suddenly. "You're kidding."

"Nope. That's actually part of the reason he dated me for a while- to try and get closer to him."

"Wait, you two _dated_?"

"Well, not for very long. Him and I, we don't exactly get along. He's a great kisser though."

"That means you're gay too?"

"Eh, I swing both ways."

Mistoffelees was silent for a moment as he processed this new information. "So I'm not the only one?" he asked cautiously.

"Nope."

"Promise you're not just saying that to make me feel better?"

Tugger chuckled. "Promise." The tuxedo tom nodded and smiled. He looked up at the maine coon and realized their faces were only inches apart. Tugger took the initiative. Slowly he leaned in his head until the space between their lips was almost nothing. "Are you alright with this?"

"Yes," Mistoffelees whispered.

The Rum Tum Tugger smiled and was about the close the distance between them when-

"Mistoffelees, are you- Oh Tugger, you found him," Munkustrap said, entering the vanity.

Mistoffelees had turned away from the maned tom. Tugger was livid, but refused to let it appear on his face. "Hi Munk," he said, a bit of contempt slipping into his voice.

"Old Deuteronomy wishes to speak with you Mistoffelees."

The small tom, his coat glittering like mad, perked up. "What about?"

"It's not my place to say. But I can tell you it's good news."

Mistoffelees looked at Tugger apologetically. "Go ahead. We'll finish our conversation later," the maine coon said, winking. The tuxedo tom turned to leave. "By the way," Tugger continued, "all the uh... information disclosed by myself today is entirely top-secret of course. So uh, don't go spreadin' it around."

Mistoffelees laughed quietly. "Of course Tug." He said goodbye to Munkustrap and left.

The silver tabby looked very confused. "Do I _want_ to know?" he finally asked.

"Nope."

"I'll take your word on that." Munkustrap stepped further into the den. "I take it you two are getting along?"

"Surprisingly well."

"I wasn't informed until after I'd set up the rooming arrangements that you two weren't exactly close. I'm glad you get along now though."

"Same here."

"Demeter told me about your conversation earlier. Would Mistoffelees have anything to do with it?"

"What do you mean?"

"I suppose you wouldn't know the answer to that," Munkustrap mused. "I just think he's rubbed off on you a bit, that's all."

"That's ridiculous. The Rum Tum Tugger changes for no one."

Munkustrap laughed. "Whatever you say Tug. I was actually going to ask you if you'd spoken to that special someone yet, but I suppose you wouldn't have had time."

"Nope," Tugger lied.

"Well keep me informed. I want to know how this works out."

"You really want to know about how I'll fall on my knees, proclaim my true love, and then make out with her?"

"You can just skim the gorier details."

"Fair enough."

"So you're really not going to tell me who she is?"

"Nope."

"Do I know her?"

"Not answering that."

"Fine. Does Bombalurina know?"

"No."

Munkustrap paused. "_Is_ it Bombalurina?"

"Good guess. But no, sorry. Thanks for playing."

"Alright fine, I get the hint." Silence passed between the two brothers.

"So hey, I was wondering," Tugger began, "The Ball is coming up."

"Well, yes..."

"So I wrote a song."

"You do that frequently. What about your new song?"

"I was wondering if I could sing it."

Munkustrap sighed. "What's it about?"

"Well, me actually."

"Tug, what have you actually done to deserve your own song?"

"Well..."

"Tugger, you know perfectly well that having your own song at the Ball is a great honor. Only cats that both want it _and_ deserve it are allowed. You don't ask for it, you're asked to do it by dad."

"Well then I'll talk to him."

"Please don't. He's probably stressed out enough as it is. He doesn't need you to make it worse."

"But Munk, it'll be _fun_. It's a _fun_ song."

"Tugger, your little vanity project isn't more important than the rules of the tribe."

The Rum Tum Tugger huffed angrily. "Whatever you say Munk."

"I have to go. With dad visiting, Alonzo and I have decided to double the watch."

"Try to have fun with that."

The silver tabby left, leaving an annoyed Tugger alone in his den. Deciding that his surroundings were suddenly too cramped, he exited the vanity as well.

"Sorry 'bout your brother mate."

"'e's a bit of a prick sometimes." Tugger saw Mungojerrie and Rumpleteazer standing nonchalantly a few feet away. "We 'eard the whole thing," the cockney girl continued.

"We asked 'im if we could get a song about us in too."

"And 'e gave the obvious answer."

"He is such a crapper about this whole Ball thing," Tugger said. "And it's only gotten worse since he's been put in charge of the schedule. And oh sure, he gets to direct _his _own song, which will probably suck by the way. I'm totally sabotaging it." The notorious duo laughed. "It'll probably be boring too. He should be grateful that I'm so willing to spice it up for him." He paused. "Why are there only boring songs in the Ball?" Rumpleteazer gave him a dirty look. "Alright Skimbleshanks' is alright. But I don't have a good part in that one." He thought for a moment. "I guess Jenny's isn't too bad either. But I don't have _any _part in that one. She kicked me out of rehearsal. I swear, that queen has a serious vendetta against me."

"I feel your pain," Mungojerrie said.

"I do too actually," Rumpleteazer grimaced.

"She's your aunt though," Tugger said questioningly.

"That don't mean nothin'. She's always favorin' 'er own kids over me. She only takes care to notice me to make 'er mate 'appy."

The Rum Tum Tugger nodded, understanding.

"Maybe we should share with Tugger 'ere our little plan, eh Teaze?"

"Sounds like a right good idea to me Jerrie."

Mungojerrie turned towards the maned tom. "Teaze and I decided it weren't fair that we should go through all the trouble of writin' and choreographin' a song and then not performin' it. So, we's gonna."

"How?" Tugger asked.

"We's got a bit of an interruption planned," Rumpleteazer explained. "And then, when they's all scattered, we steal the spotlight and do our little number."

"Simple as that."

"You could do somethin' similar."

Tugger grinned mischievously. "I like the sound of that."

"Thought you would," Rumpleteazer continued.

"Sorry to leave you hangin', but we's got to go," said Mungojerrie.

"We's got some... places to be."

"Uh-huh, sure. And it's all purely innocent of course," the maine coon teased. He knew bits and pieces of their thieving lifestyle.

"But of course," Rumpleteazer replied angelically. "See ya Tug."

"Bye guys," Tugger said, waving as the pair ran off. He was alone again.

_That kit had better come back soon, _Tugger thought. Something was troubling him, but the maine coon couldn't quite place what. Something about how easily Mistoffelees had left bothered him somehow. He sighed, not believing how much this was getting to him. He started walking toward where he knew his father was. He didn't wish to appear stalkerish by any stretch, but something told him he needed to find the tuxedo tom.


	11. Confiding

"I would be honored to. Thank you," Mistoffelees said to the Jellicle patriarch.

"You sister will be pleased as well. The two of you will have to work together on inventing a dance of course."

"Of course."

Old Deuteronomy suddenly frowned slightly as Coricopat and Tantomile approached, an urgent expression on both of their identical faces. They bowed in perfect sync. "We must speak to you and Munkustrap. The news is critical for the tribe's survival."

"Survival?" Old Deuteronomy said.

"I'm here," Munkustrap said, climbing up the junk pile to where his father sat.

"Privacy would be preferred," Coricopat said, glancing at Mistoffelees.

"Oh, um, of course," the conjuring cat said, catching the hint. "I'll just be going then. I need to speak to Tugger anyway." Although curious, Mistoffelees walked away from the group. He was still within earshot but just barely out of sight when Quaxo appeared before him.

"Don't you want to know what they're saying?"

"Well-"

Quaxo shushed him. "Just hide here," he said, "and listen."

Mistoffelees obeyed- his interest in what the psychic twins would say overshadowing his distrust of his look-a-like. He crept behind a discarded television set and began to listen.

"-have been having dreams about this for sometime," came Munkustrap's voice.

"And you believe it has to do with young Mistoffelees?" said Old Deuteronomy. The tuxedo tom perked up.

"It would make sense," Coricopat and Tantomile responded in unison.

"Go on," Old Deuteronomy continued.

"It was similar to a previous vision," Tantomile said.

"But there was more," Coricopat finished.

"Another figure appeared, his voice hushed and sorrowful."

"He spoke of his destiny-"

"...to slay the Destroyer."

"However, his apparent failure caused him to wish for reincarnation."

"He spoke to the Everlasting Cat, who heard his plea-"

"...and found a reason to grant it. However, he was forbidden to directly interfere-"

"...until his own call summoned him."

There was a pause, and Mistoffelees could hear Munkustrap and the Jellicle patriarch quietly conversing, although their words were unintelligible. "I presume," Old Deuteronomy finally said, "that you've all heard the story of Quaxo the Destroyer?"

"Inklings of it," Coricopat muttered.

"The story you know ends with the magician's execution by a prince of the tribe. However, there's another version that adds more detail to it than that."

"Go on," Tantomile said.

"There are those who say that Quaxo had a partner, one who was his almost perfect antithesis, who aided him in his rise to power. It is said that he also betrayed him." A pause ensued. "The legend states that Quaxo's spirit vowed to return and destroy the tribe. But if your vision is correct, then it makes sense to say the Quaxo isn't the only one returning."

"You too believe his spirit too is alive?"

"Munkustrap informed me of your previous vision on the subject. Like you, I can only unfortunately guess that it is Mistoffelees." The cat in question suddenly began to feel a strange prickling sensation. Somehow, he knew Tugger was nearby. He shook his head. But how-?

"But who is the other?" Munkustrap asked.

"It was said that he was a prince of the tribe. And although none of the legends state it specifically, we have to assume that he had powers as well." Old Deuteronomy sighed. "I believe it to be my son. Macavity is destined to kill Mistoffelees."

"But if Mistoffelees is meant to destroy-"

"He will only be able to destroy the Jellicles with the knowledge that Macavity would give to him. We might still be able to save-" Old Deuteronomy suddenly stopped, and Mistoffelees heard footsteps. "Tugger," the tribe leader said welcomingly, "what brings you here?"

"I was looking for Mistoffelees actually."

"He left a few minutes ago. He was searching for you in fact."

"Oh. I'll, uh, see you later then."

Mistoffelees heard Old Deuteronomy chuckle. "Goodbye son."

As the maine coon's footsteps grew louder, Mistoffelees felt his presence grow stronger. He turned to Quaxo.

"If I were you, I'd get out of here. You're gonna be spotted any second now."

Mistoffelees complied, and dashed from his hiding place before the Rum Tum Tugger or anyone else could see him. As he ran, he began to feel other presences around him. Admetus, Etcetera, and Electra were near. Then he saw them, chatting innocently on a tire. He stopped and began to focus.

_Alonzo and Cassandra were outside the latter's den, arguing._

_Exotica was with Jellylorum and Asparagus, hunting for mice._

_Pouncival and Bombalurina were in an alley outside the Junkyard, laughing and flirting._

_Plato and Victoria were sitting on the Junkyard fence._

_Tumblebrutus was asleep in his parent's den._

As Mistoffelees thought about each cat, he knew where they were, what they were doing. He couldn't see it, but he _knew_. "What's going on?" he whispered.

_The Rum Tum Tugger was searching for something._

_Demeter was in her den, crying-_

Why was Demeter crying? Mistoffelees decided to check up on the golden queen. He imagined her den in his mind-

-and appeared outside of it.

He cautiously entered the trashed pool table, and quickly spotted Demeter curled up and shaking in the corner. Tears flowed down her cheeks and she was weeping softly. "Demeter," he said gently, as not to startle her, "are you alright?"

She looked up at him, surprised, and nodded. "It's nothing," she said quietly. "Just a dream."

"I'm sorry," he said, scooting closer to her. "Do you want to talk about it?"

She shook her head. "I suppose you wouldn't know," she said sadly. "I've always had nightmares, ever since-" She stopped, as if unsure of how to continue. "-ever since the um, incident with Macavity."

"Oh." Mistoffelees said, remembering the event all too well. He had been young at the time, but he could still remember the aftermath- Demeter's nightmarish physical state, her younger sister's heart wrenching tears, Tugger's silent anguish after carrying the golden queen to Jennyanydots' den- it was an evening he had used to pray to forget.

"You'd think I'd get better at dealing with it," Demeter continued. "But when I close my eyes, I can see him. And when I sleep, I relive it. Every pain, every feeling- it all comes back."

"I'm so sorry."

She looked down sadly. "Thank you for coming," she said.

"Anytime."

"Enough about me," she said, sitting up. "How are you?"

Mistoffelees laughed humorlessly. "I'm fine."

"How goes sharing a den with my brother-in-law?"

He suppressed a smirk. "Surprisingly okay," he replied.

"I'm glad. Admittedly I was skeptical that you two would get along. But it looks like everything has been working out well. You've been having a good effect on him."

"What do you mean?"

"Tugger has been acting a bit different lately. More mature I guess you could say. I can only assume that you're the cause of it."

"I guess he has been different. I wouldn't be so bold to say it was because of me however."

"You have that effect Mistoffelees. People like you, and they're willing to let you influence them."

Mistoffelees chuckled. "Thank you." There was a pause in their conversation. "Speaking of roommates," the tuxedo cat continued, "how is Victoria?"

"Honestly, nothing has changed. She was here all the time as it was with Jemima; it only makes sense that she would sleep here too."

"That's true," Mistoffelees said amusingly.

"Demeter, who's- Oh Mistoffelees. It's good to see you," Munkustrap said, entering the den. The golden queen's tear-stained face was still evident and Munkustrap immediately put his arms around her comfortingly. "Thank you," he said, turning to the tuxedo tom.

Mistoffelees suddenly realized how routine this must have been for the silver tom. His heart instantly went out to the couple. "You're welcome," he said.

"My brother was looking for you. It probably wasn't important but..." the tom trailed off.

Mistoffelees smirked. "I understand." He said goodbye to the pair and left. He began to focus on Tugger-

-but stopped, and thought of his old den instead. He needed time to think.

He saw the smashed box, found a small crevice, and crawled inside. It was cramped, but at least he wouldn't be disturbed. He suddenly realized how drained he was from using so much magic, and lay down.

_Today might just be the strangest day of my life, _he thought amusingly. His features suddenly fell. _But is what happened a good thing?_

"What are you thinking about?"

Mistoffelees saw Quaxo sitting outside the entrance. "Everything."

"What a funny day it's been," he remarked, a bit of cynicism seeping into his tone. "So I have to ask, what do you think about that little gem you overheard?"

"I think I should stop listening to what you say. I suspect it's not healthy to talk to murderers."

"You know, you really should go see Macavity."

"Whatever Macavity is going to teach me is apparently what will make me destroy the tribe. I'm finding it in my best interest to avoid him."

"If you don't go to him on your own, he has more than a few methods to force you to come. Trust me, you won't like them."

"Let him try. I refuse to accept that monster's help."

Quaxo shrugged. "Alright, have it your way." He paused. "So... you and Tugger?"

"You approve?"

"I'm indifferent at this point."

"I don't really know about us actually," Mistoffelees admitted. He groaned. "I like him. A lot. But... I'm not sure if I trust him."

Quaxo smirked. "Can't say I blame you."

"It's just... now that he knows I have feelings for him, I don't know what he's going to try and do. To me. He's just... you don't understand what he's like." Mistoffelees sighed. "Why am I even telling you this?" he said aloud, disgust filling his voice.

"Because deep down, you know we share something."

"Well obviously. If I'm guessing correctly, I'm some sort of reincarnation of you."

"Maybe you're not as stupid as I thought."

"But if I'm you, how are you even here?"

Quaxo opened his mouth, but shut it suddenly, as if forced. "Ask Macavity," he said simply. "He can explain."

Mistoffelees rolled over, turning away from Quaxo. "I'm done with you," he yawned. "Please go away." No response came. The still sparkling tuxedo tom turned back over and saw that his look-a-like had disappeared.

He closed his eyes, convincing himself he'd just relax for a moment. But in seconds, he had fallen asleep...

* * *

It was almost midnight, and Victoria smiled as she and Plato walked through the Junkyard. The date had been simple- just a walk along the outer wall- but she'd had an amazing time, even more so than she had been anticipating. Plato was a genuinely sweet individual and she thoroughly enjoyed spending time with him.

"And you're stay with Munkustrap and Demeter correct?"

"Yes," she replied, "until Mistoffelees and I can set up a new den."

"I'll walk you there then," Plato said. He paused. "May I?" he said, offering her his paw.

She placed her paw in his and giggled softly at the smile that spread across his face. _He's such a gentle person, _she thought.

An exasperated Tugger ran up to the duo. "Have either of you seen Misto?"

"No," Victoria said slowly. "Is everything alright?"

The Rum Tum Tugger cursed. "No one has seen him in hours."

"I'm sure he's fine," the white queen said, despite the slight panic that filled her voice.

"You and I both know how strange he's been acting lately."

She sighed worriedly. "I'll help you." Victoria turned to Plato "I'm sorry," she said.

"I'll help you look for him if you'd like," he said.

"Would you? Oh thank you," she said, relief filling her voice. She turned back to the maned tom. "Where have you looked already?"

"I've pretty much been everywhere."

"What happened the last time you two saw each other?"

Tugger bit his lip and opted not to tell Victoria the exact nature of their conversation, despite fearing that that might be the reason for the tuxedo tom's disappearance. "Munkustrap came and sent him to see my dad. I went there, but they'd said he'd already left."

"Have you spoken to Munkustrap since?" Plato asked.

Tugger paused. "No," he finally said. "I'll do that now."

"Have you asked everyone else?" Victoria said.

"Almost," The Rum Tum Tugger said, obviously wanting very much to leave. "You two just go, I'm gonna go talk to Munk." He ran off in the direction of the Jellicle protector's den.

Plato turned to Victoria. "Let's talk to Alonzo. He's on duty tonight."

Victoria nodded. "Thank you again," she said.

"Anything to help. And besides," he said, grinning, "I get to spend more time with you don't I?"

The white queen laughed and slipped her paw back into his.

* * *

**Hopefully Misto's new power is making sense to everyone. Anyway, I hope the story isn't moving too slowly. Big stuff will start happening soon- that I promise. Stay tuned!**


	12. What Demeter Knows

**Alright, I'm actually going out of town _again_ tomorrow, however I'll most likely have access to a computer for most of it. So although updating will be somewhat sporadic, it'll (hopefully) still happen. **

* * *

"Munk! Are you awake?" Tugger yelled into the broken pool table.

A whispered, yet still rather loud 'Shut up!' was his response. Moments later, Munkustrap emerged. "Bast Tug, there're cats sleeping in here."

"I'm sorry," The Rum Tum Tugger replied. "But I need your help. Misto has been missing for hours."

"He still hasn't found you?"

Tugger shook his head.

"I'm sure he's fine Tugger."

"What going on?" A yawning Demeter exited the den.

"Demi, you need your sleep," Munkustrap said.

"I'm fine. What's wrong Tugger?"

"Misto is missing."

Demeter's eyes widened. "What?"

"No one has seen him. I was wondering if you two knew anything."

"He came by earlier," the golden queen said. "But when he left he said he was going to find you."

Panic flashed across the Rum Tum Tugger's face.

"This is obviously really worrying you Tug. I'll find Alonzo and tell him to stay alert. Stay with Demeter okay?"

Tugger nodded and, after his brother left, Demeter coaxed him to sit down. "Relax," she said, "I'm sure he's fine."

"I just- I worry."

Demeter looked at him intently. "There's something different about you lately Tugger."

Tugger scoffed. "Why do I keep hearing that?"

"Well aren't you two gettin' snuggly," said a grinning Bombalurina. She casually approached the duo. "What's up?"

"Mistoffelees is missing and Tugger is worried about him."

"Oh really? I'm sure he's fine Tug. He disappears all the time. He's not exactly the most social of butterflies."

"I know. It's just... I'm worried okay? It's not exactly rational. I've just... had a really strange day."

"Spill," the scarlet queen replied simply. Tugger glanced briefly at Demeter. "Tugger, whatever you tell me is just going to come back to my sister anyway."

"I'm just," Tugger replied slowly, "afraid that maybe he doesn't want to come back... after the day's... _events_..."

"Oh Bast, you didn't sleep with him right?"

"No!" Tugger said quickly.

"What?" came Demeter's confused reply.

"Tugger, what did you do to that tom?"

"Nothing," Tugger yelled innocently. "Well, we had this sorta heart to heart chat about... stuff. Look, I'm not aloud to go spreading what I found out okay?"

"Am I missing something here?" Demeter said.

"Then what 'events' are you talking about?"

"The discussion we had. Like I said, I'm not supposed to talk about this."

"Tugger, you can't just start a secret and then not say the rest."

"You're the one pushing."

"Hey, I was just innocently asking the obvious okay?"

"Would both of you _please_ stop!" Demeter suddenly shouted. "Now," she continued calmly," would one of you _explain_ what's going on? I might be able to offer some advice."

"Don't. You. Dare," Tugger said menacingly to Bombalurina.

The scarlet queen ignored his protests. "Secret time?"

"Secret time," Demeter replied.

"Your brother-in-law is gay."

"What?"

"Not exclusively," Tugger piped in.

"Are you serious?" Demeter said, rolling her eyes. "This is what stunt he pulls next?"

"He's for real Demi."

The golden queen looked taken aback. "Oh," she said simply. She turned to Tugger. "So you've actually um... _done it_ with a guy?"

A grin pulled at Tugger's face. "Do you _really_ want-"

"Oh Bast," Demeter said, sounding somewhat disgusted. She turned back to Bombalurina. "So how does Misto-?" She stopped abruptly and turned back to Tugger. "_Please_ tell me you didn't-"

"No, nothing like that."

"But is he... um... _gay_ too?"

"Well... yeah. That's kind of what we were talking about before."

"I knew it," Bombalurina said smugly.

"But both of you have to _swear_ not to say anything," Tugger continued. "Not even Victoria knows."

"Not even Victoria knows what?" Munkustrap said, coming into view.

"About her brother's disappearance," Tugger said quickly.

"That's funny... because I saw her and Plato looking for him."

"Hmm. Maybe I did tell them. Nevermind."

"I see," Munkustrap said slowly, obviously suspecting something was going on. "I'm just going to go to bed. Demi, are you coming?"

"I'm going to stay out a minute longer actually. It's nice out here."

Munkustrap nodded and left the trio alone.

Tugger's eyes went wide as he turned to Demeter. "Please don't tell him about me," he said quietly.

Surprised at his serious tone, the golden queen nodded. "I won't mention it. However, if he asks me directly, I'm not going to lie to him."

"Why are you so worried?" Bombalurina said.

"I just-" The Rum Tum Tugger stopped, unsure of how to word his feelings. "I don't want to disappoint him," he said finally. "Don't tell my father either."

"Of course," Demeter said. Silence passed between them. "Look," the small queen continued, "as much as I may not approve of you being... _gay_, I do care about you." She sighed. "I don't show it as often as I should, but I do like you."

Tugger was stunned. "Thank you," he finally said.

She laughed humorlessly. "You saved my life once Tugger. The least I can do is like you." She smiled. "I'm going to bed. Goodnight you two." Demeter was about the crawl through the entrance. "However," she said sternly, turning back around, "if I hear you've done anything to Mistoffelees, I'll kill you. I hope you know that."

He saluted her. "Yes sir."

She rolled her eyes and entered her den.

"So what really happened?" Bombalurina asked.

"Pretty much that. 'Cept uh, I kissed him. Just to prove that he was. Gay I mean." Tugger laughed. "That kit started sparklin' like mad."

"You kissed him?"

"It was just a little one. It wasn't even legit. I mean, he didn't exactly kiss back, he was too surprised."

"I see."

"However, we almost had a for real kiss afterwards. But Munk interrupted us."

"That sucks."

"Yep."

Bombalurina suddenly grinned. "So you like him?" she asked cheesily.

"Yes," Tugger said, giving in.

The scarlet queen gave a slight squeal. "Tug! This is so great!"

"What is it with you and my love life?"

"Tugger, you're my best friend. It's what I do. Anyway, you should probably spend some time trying to find your little magician. And of course you have to inform me if anything... _progresses_ in your relationship."

"Yeah, sure, whatever Bombi."

She laughed. "See ya Tug," she said, slinking away.

The Rum Tum Tugger still wasn't sure how he felt about Demeter knowing, but he was feeling good about their conversation nonetheless. He left the den and continued his search for Mistoffelees.


	13. Trust

_Quaxo felt the energy build up inside him. He saw the looks of terror on those around him. He smiled. "Did you actually think you could kill me?" A blast erupted from within him, knocking those around him off their feet. "Poor, foolish Jellicles," he said._

_Bolts of lightning shot from his hands, delivering death blows to whomever they hit. He smiled- this was the fate they all deserved. _

_Suddenly, he heard a voice, terrifyingly familiar. A figure walked up to him, his features hazy. "There's been a change of plans," it said coldly._

"_I'm doing this for you. For _us_."_

"_No," the figure continued. "This is all about what you want. What you've always wanted." The shadowed cat looked away and shame filled his voice. "And I helped you."_

"_You said yourself that secrecy wasn't the way to live."_

"_Quaxo-"_

"_No!"_

_He felt the energy rise within him again. He gathered it in his hands and watched as it struck the shadowy figure. The cat crumpled to the floor. Then Quaxo realized in horror what he had done. _

"_No," he whispered, sinking to his knees. Tears began to sting his eyes. "NO!" he cried, slamming on the floor, causing the ground to crack under his fury. _

_A sudden stirring caused the magician to look up. Out of the dust emerged-_

Mistoffelees bolted up, banging his head against the top of a broken board. Ignoring the pain the shot through him, he emerged from his hiding place and began to search for the voice again. Something had awoken him.

"Mistoffelees!" came the cry again.

"T-Tugger?" he yelled.

The maine coon came running from behind a large junk pile, relief evident on his face. "Thank Bast," he said. "Where have you been?"

"I fell asleep," he admitted.

The Rum Tum Tugger inspected the surroundings. "You miss your old den that much?" he asked.

Mistoffelees shrugged. "I just happened to be here. Why were you looking for me anyway?"

"I was worried about you," he confessed awkwardly.

The tuxedo tom laughed. "Why?"

"I was afraid that you wouldn't come back."

"Tug, why-?" Realization dawned on him. "Oh," he said softly. "I see."

"If you're worried that I would ever- If you think I'd try to-" Tugger stopped. "Bast I can't even talk straight. The point is I would never make you do anything you didn't want to do. You know that right?" Mistoffelees didn't respond. Tugger sighed. "So that _was_ it."

"Tugger, it's not that I don't trust you. It's just that you are the way you are and..." He trailed off, not wanting to finish his phrase.

"Misto, I swear, every queen, every tom, everyone I've had my way with... well it was consensual all right? I could never bring myself to-" Tugger paused. "What happened to Demi was the horrible thing I've ever seen in my life," he whispered. "I promised myself that I would never do anything like that to anyone."

"I didn't know you felt that way."

"I actually have kind of a strong opinion on the subject."

Mistoffelees looked away. "I'm sorry."

Surprise crossed Tugger's face. "For what?"

"For not thinking better of you. If we're ever going to make this work, I need to trust you."

Tugger grinned. "So wait, you're saying that you're cool with me and you maybe being an item?"

"Well, I'd like it to stay quiet but-" He was interrupted by Tugger swooping down and kissing him passionately. His coat began to sparkle fiercely and he felt sparks dance across his and Tugger's lips.

The maned tom soon pulled back. "Now that," he said happily, "was different. Good different. A bit painful maybe, but definitely worth it."

"Sorry about the sparks."

"Are you kidding? Maybe it's some sort of hidden, masochistic craving of mine, but I like it."

"Whoa Tug, that was a big word," Mistoffelees said, putting his arms around his companion.

"Hey. I can be smart sometimes. Speaking of which, you figure out a word for me yet?"

Mistoffelees sighed. "You're so predictable. It's almost boring really. No, I admittedly haven't been thinking of it. But I will if that's what you want."

Tugger laughed. "You do that. See what you come up with." They began walking in the direction of the Rum Tum Tugger's den. "Umm, speaking of wants," he asked sheepishly, "I have to know. _Do_ you, you know, want to have sex with me?"

"I don't think I'm ready for that yet Tug."

"I just wanted to know." Silence passed between them. "So can I ask how long you've secretly been in love with me?"

Mistoffelees laughed. "I don't know exactly. A while I guess."

"Sweet," Tugger replied.

Again, neither of them said anything for a while. Tugger began to hum faintly. "What song is that?" Mistoffelees asked. "It sounds familiar."

Tugger chuckled. "It's just one I made up. You've probably heard me sing it to the kittens."

"Well sing it to me," Mistoffelees said. "I love it when you sing."

"If you _insist_," Tugger teased. "The Rum Tum Tugger is a curious cat," he sang smoothly. "If you offer me a pheasant, than I'd rather have grouse." Mistoffelees began to laugh. Tugger stopped abruptly. "What?"

"You're just so full of it," the tuxedo tom said, nudging his companion. "Forget it though- keep singing. I want to hear the rest." Tugger obeyed, and continued to fill the air with music until they reached his den.

Mistoffelees slid into the vanity, the maine coon at his heels. He immediately saw that something was missing. He dashed over to his corner and began ruffling through the blankets. His eyes widened; what he had feared was true. The book was gone.


	14. Kidnappings

"Well done you two," Macavity said, thumbing through the pages of the old tome. He didn't recognized the symbols, but he sensed the power the flowed through each one.

"Thank ya sir," Mungojerrie replied. "Now, about this story you mentioned-"

"There's one more phase of my plan I need to implement. Then I will tell you everything you need to know." He turned to Mungojerrie. "Find Gilbert and tell him to gather my henchmen and execute _The_ Plan."

"_The_ Plan?"

"Yes. He'll brief you on the details. It's your choice whether you wish to join or not; once you hear the details, you'll understand."

"Right sir," Mungojerrie said, backing towards the door, giving his partner a nod.

Macavity turned to Rumpleteazer. "Follow me," he said. Her stomach turned but she obeyed.

They began walking down a long hallway and turned into a corridor Rumpleteazer didn't recognize. She realized she'd never been in this area before. "Where's we goin' sir?"

"We'll talk once we get there."

He ushered her into a dimly lit room and shut the door behind them. Her eyes adjusted to the light, and she realized in horror that they were in his bedchambers.

"Sir?" she said nervously, praying that she was misreading his intentions.

"You're beautiful you know," he said, sauntering towards her menacingly. "I've been watching you for a while and I knew you were meant to be mine." Her eyes widened and she took a step back. "This doesn't have to be difficult," he said smoothly, grabbing her wrist and pulling her towards him. She began to struggle and a weak laughed escaped from the ginger tom. "Apparently it does," he said threateningly. He smashed his mouth roughly against hers and pushed her towards the wall.

Instinctively Rumpleteazer scratched at his face and, in the split second of surprise that followed, kicked him between the legs. She ran through the door, narrowly dodging a lightning bolt shot at her, and slammed it shut behind her. She dashed through the hallway, remembering vaguely the path they had taken, knowing that one wrong turn could mean her death. She finally reached more familiar territory and began tearing past henchmen as she sprinted towards the entrance.

Once she was outside, she didn't stop. Tears streamed down her face and she continued to run, knowing that she would never be able to return.

* * *

Mungojerrie had respectfully chosen the not help with the mission.

He knew, despite a few of his short-comings, that he was valuable to Macavity. As a result, the Mystery Cat was occasionally generous in allowing the striped tom to decline participation in missions involving the Jellicles that he would find morally abhorrent.

Kidnapping was not something Mungojerrie agreed with. Especially when it was a member of the Jellicle Tribe. His allegiance to Macavity was stronger than his loyalty to the tribe, however he still had personal ties with many of its members. He'd vowed long ago that he would never knowingly betray a friend.

He didn't actually know who the target was. Mungojerrie could assume, but he'd specifically wanted to not know the name in case it _was_ someone he knew.

If he didn't know the name then later on when the deed was done he couldn't feel guilty. Because technically he couldn't have done anything to stop it.

It was this sort of reasoning that pulled him through each day.

How he despised it.

* * *

_Quaxo felt the energy build up inside him. He saw the looks of terror on those around him. He smiled. "Did you actually think you could kill me?" A blast erupted from within him, knocking those around him off their feet. "Poor, foolish Jellicles," he said._

_Bolts of lightning shot from his hands, delivering death blows to whomever they hit. He smiled- this was the fate they all deserved. _

_Suddenly, he heard a voice, terrifyingly familiar. A figure walked up to him, his features hazy. "There's been a change of plans," it said coldly._

"_I'm doing this for you. For _us_."_

"_No," the figure continued. "This is all about what you want. What you've always wanted." The shadowed cat looked away and shame filled his voice. "And I helped you."_

"_You said yourself that secrecy wasn't the way to live."_

"_Quaxo-"_

"_No!"_

_He felt the energy rise within him again. He gathered it in his hands and watched as it struck the shadowy figure. The cat crumpled to the floor. Then Quaxo realized in horror what he had done. _

"_No," he whispered, sinking to his knees. Tears began to sting his eyes. "NO!" he cried, slamming on the floor, causing the ground to crack under his fury. _

_A sudden stirring caused the magician to look up. Out of the gathering dust emerged a silhouette. Before he could react, he was mauled to the ground, the figure, obviously not dead, pinning him down, Quaxo's throat between his claws. "I tried to give you the chance to stop," the shadowed cat said. The pressure on the magician's neck increased. He felt blood begin to trickle from beneath the larger cat's nails. "But you've given me no alternative." _

_Quaxo coughed in a pitiful attempt to give a retort. _

_The cat looked away. "I'm sorry," he said, a painful sadness lacing his tone. _

_Quaxo felt a sharp pain and a sickening crack go through his neck. Then blackness ensued, and he knew no more._

Mistoffelees' eyes fluttered open. His body felt limp and stiff. He shivered, suddenly realizing how chilly it was. He shot out of bed, realizing what was missing. _Where's Tugger? _he thought, remembering how pleasant and comforting it felt when the maine coon's arms encircled him.

_He must have already gotten up, _he decided, ignoring that the Rum Tum Tugger's beauty sleep included staying in bed until at least noon. The sun was rising at that moment.

The previous night had gone fairly smooth. He decided not to mention to Tugger that the book was missing (lest there were more questions to be dodged) and figured he must have simply misplaced it. He resolved to try summoning it in the morning. He and Tugger had then gone to sleep with little incident. Despite his nap, Mistoffelees had still found himself exhausted.

"So what'd you dream about?" Quaxo appeared behind him, lying contently near the entrance of the vanity.

"You didn't kill him," Mistoffelees said thoughtfully.

"Aw, I wondered when you'd get to that part." The doppelganger said humorlessly. "I tried to. My energy was weakening; what I'd gathered hadn't been enough to kill him. And admittedly," he said, with some distain, "I suppose deep down I hadn't especially wanted to." He shook his head. "But of course, you would have no second thoughts to dwell on."

"So what, is this all just some revenge scheme?"

"No."

Mistoffelees waited for the other tom to elaborate. He didn't. "So what is this then?"

"An assurance that you'll receive the destiny I was denied."

"And what _is_ this 'destiny' you speak so fondly of?"

Quaxo smirked. "You're going to destroy to Jellicles."

Mistoffelees stared at him blankly. "And what if I say no?" he asked condescendingly.

"Then from the looks of it, Macavity will do it for you."

"And what if I stop him, but still don't destroy the tribe?"

"How about you talk to him for yourself?"

Mistoffelees crossed his arms. "And what if I refuse to see Macavity?"

"You may not have a choice."

"Excuse me?"

Quaxo smirked. "Go find Tugger. Maybe he'll explain." He vanished.

Fear gripped Mistoffelees and his thoughts turned to the maine coon cat.

_The Rum Tum Tugger was unconscious in Macavity's lair. _

Anger filled Mistoffelees and he began sparking wildly. His eyes widened and he focused on Tugger's location, trying to make it appear.

But nothing happened.

* * *

The tom groaned as he slowly came to his senses, wishing he could return to the blissful state of unconsciousness. His wrists, bloody and chaffed, were bound high above his head, forcing him to stand in the middle of whatever hellhole he was in. Even with the keen eyesight of a cat, it was still almost too dark to make out any details.

A crack of light appeared, and the room lit up as a door creaked open and several large toms entered the cell. The imprisoned tom failed in holding back a snarl as their tall, ginger-colored leader appeared. "I hope you're enjoying your stay," the newcomer said.

"Cut the crap Macavity- what do you want with me?"

Macavity smirked. "Impertinent as always, aren't you brother?" He slid over to where the bound tom stood. "Actually, I don't want anything with you."

"Then why-"

"Because wherever you go, your little _magician_ is certain to follow. And you're much easier to kidnap than he is."

The captured tom glared. "If you touch one hair on his head-"

Macavity chuckled. "You'll do... what? You're all talk Tugger, and you're insane if you think you can protect him. He has quite the destiny to fulfill." The Mystery Cat smirked. "If he's not dead before he can claim it."

The Rum Tum Tugger's foot shot out as he attempted to kick his older brother, but Macavity caught it, his paws crackling with lightning. The maned tom cried out in pain as the bolt shot into him. "I was going to treat you civilly," Macavity said menacingly. "But if this is what you want so be it." He turned to his henchcats. "Do what you will with him. Just make sure there's _something _left." He walked away as his minions surrounded Tugger, their claws bared.

And elsewhere, a small black tom sensed the pain of the maine coon, and cried out.


	15. What Mungojerrie Knows

**I've decided that I need to give a shoutout to all my fabulous reviewers! Especially the ones who make me laugh. I won't name names, since playing favorites won't help anything, but just know that all of you are amazing! **

**But whatev. No more sappy stuff. On with the show!**

* * *

Mungojerrie had braced himself for what he would find back at the Junkyard. However, at the moment nothing appeared to be amiss. There was Jellylorum, scolding her daughter Electra for Bast knows what, Tumblebrutus and Pouncival, performing various acrobatic feats in preparation for the Ball, Victoria and Plato, deep in conversation, Jemima, appearing somewhat forlorn. Everything seemed mostly normal.

He decided to see if Rumpleteazer had returned yet.

He checked her den but soon found she wasn't at home. He moved on to Jennyanydots and Skimbleshank's home.

There it was, the overturned refrigerator. The Gumbie Cat suddenly came dashing out of it, worry spelled on her face in the brief instant he saw her. Baffled, and perhaps a bit concerned, he stepped inside the den.

There she was, curled up in her uncle's arms. She wasn't crying, but her face was slightly puffy and red, as though she had just stopped. Skimbleshanks was trying to sooth her.

Panic filled Mungojerrie. "What 'appened?" he said, rushing to the queen's side.

"That ol' bastard Macavity is what happened," the Railway Cat spat. His accent, normally jolly and almost comical, sounded menacing.

Mungojerrie was at a loss for words. _I should have know, _he thought. _I never should have left her alone with him. _He crouched down close to her. "Teaze," he said gently. "You alright Teaze?"

"I's fine," she said. A forced smile appeared on her full lips. "I got away before 'e could do any damage."

He mouthed the words, "I'm sorry," to her. "Where was Jenny off too?"

"She went to find Munkustrap," Skimbleshanks said.

Mungojerrie stood up. "I 'ave to go," he said simply.

Rumpleteazer sat up. "Jerrie, where's ya-"

"I's got some things I 'as to do." He quickly left the den, the image of his best friend haunting him. He would find Munkustrap as well and tell him everything he knew. Macavity had crossed the line. He was going to do everything he could to bring him down.

* * *

Pain shot through the Rum Tum Tugger as he attempted to adjust his position. Macavity's henchcats' had finally become bored of beating him, but not before doing substantial damage. Blood still flowed freely down his fur from the deep gashes inflicted on face and his torso was a bruised and gory mess. He hung limply from the ceiling, not wanting to risk further damage to his legs. Despite his horrific circumstances however, his first thoughts fell to his appearance. _This is_ never_ going to heal before the ball. _

He heard pacing coming from outside and shuddered, praying that whoever was out there would leave him alone.

He was afraid.

_Save me, _he pleaded silently, _Everlasting Cat... Mistoffelees_... someone_. _"Help me," he whispered.

The last thing he expected was a response. It was too dark to see detail, but someone had appeared in front of him. "Listen closely," the new cat said. And he began his tale.

* * *

"You say Macavity has him?" Munkustrap said alarmingly. "Are you certain?"

"Yes," Mistoffelees said, pain filling his voice. "He's been taken. And... he's torturing him."

Munkustrap looked away, wishing his father was still here. The Jellicle Patriarch had left only hours before, promising to return during the Jellicle Ball as was tradition. "There's nothing we can do," he said emotionlessly.

Mistoffelees stared at him. "How can you say that?"

"We don't know where his headquarters are, Mistoffelees. I've been working with the ally cats for months now, and even with our combined efforts we've found nothing. There's nothing we can do," he repeated. He placed his paw on the conjuring cat's shoulder. "I'm sorry," he said sincerely. "I promise you, all the resources we have will be put towards finding him but-" He stopped, but his voice sounded on the verge of cracking. "This hurts me too," he whispered. The silver tom suddenly perked up. "Can't you teleport to him?"

_So _that's_ what it's called. _"I tried. But I couldn't. I think I can only appear places I know where are."

"I promise you, we'll-"

"Munkustrap!" The tom in question turned and saw Jennyanydots running towards him. "Rumpleteazer's been attacked."

"By whom?"

"She says it was Macavity."

Munkustrap's eyes widened. "Is she alright?"

Jennyanydots sighed. "Thank the Everlasting Cat, yes. She was able to escape from him."

"Thank you for reporting this. I'll need to question her about it."

"Let her rest please first. The poor dearie's been through a lot."

"Of course." He paused. "Is there any chance he'll attack again? Is this part of a bigger plot?"

"I'm not sure," the Gumbie Cat replied. "She hasn't said much yet, and I haven't the heart to question her on the details."

"That's understandable," he said kindly. "Go back to her now; help her recover. And if she's inconsolable, talk to Demeter. She might be able to help."

Jennyanydots nodded and, after thanking Munkustrap, left him and Mistoffelees alone.

For the moment at least. Seconds later, Mungojerrie came bounding up the junk pile. "Munkustrap we's 'ave to talk," he said breathlessly.

"What happened?"

"You can't let 'im get away with what 'e did to Teazer. Ask me anything, I'll tell you whatever ya need to know."

"What are you talking about?"

"I's sayin' in regards to information," he said, still catching his breath. "I knows lots."

"Do you know where his lair is?" Mistoffelees inquired.

"That's easy. 'is 'eadquarters is under an alley besides the Bricklayer's Arms."

Munkustrap was about to question how he knew all this, but Mistoffelees interrupted him. "Could you give me exact directions to where he keeps his prisoners?"

"They's all through the bottom level. You get there by turnin' left at the entrance and goin' down the stairs. You can't miss it"

The magician turned to Munkustrap. "I have to go there," he said hurriedly.

"No," the Jellicle protector said, grabbing Mistoffelees' arm. "You can't be anywhere near Macavity."

"But I have to do something!"

"Mistoffelees-!" But the conjuring cat had vanished.


	16. Complications

It was dark. Mistoffelees focused and a light appeared in his paws, illuminating the dreary cell.

There was Tugger, staring at him in shock. Mistoffelees ran towards him and quickly inspected his ghastly appearance. "I'm so sorry," he said.

"Misto," the Rum Tum Tugger coughed, "you have to get out of here."

"Not until I-"

The door to the prison swung open and Macavity strode in, a smug grin painted on his face. Mistoffelees' coat began to spark once more and rage filled the tuxedo tom to a degree he had never felt before. _This monster hurt Tugger. _

Killing him suddenly didn't seem like such an impossible option.

Mistoffelees stomped forward, lightning crackling between his paws. He began to take aim...

Quaxo appeared and shook his head. "Not yet," he said. Lightning still danced between his fingertips threateningly, but the conjuring cat lowered his guard slightly.

"So nice of you to join us," Macavity said. "If you don't mind, I'd like to have a little chat with you. Alone preferably."

"Let him go," Mistoffelees seethed.

"Gladly," the ginger tom replied. He swiped his paw in the air and suddenly the rope holding Tugger up was cut. A painful groan escaped from the maine coon as he crumpled to the floor.

Mistoffelees rushed to Tugger and cradled the larger tom in his arms. "You have to leave," Tugger weakly. "Now."

"Enough of this touching reunion," Macavity said, stepping to where the duo sat. He bent down and touched the maned tom, who immediately vanished into the air.

Mistoffelees jumped to his feet. "What have you done-?"

Macavity held the small tom away from him, avoiding the blows he was vainly trying to send. "I sent him back to you junkyard as you desired. He's of no use to me." He snapped and several henchcats filed in, one carrying...

"_You_ stole it," Mistoffelees angrily. "You stole my book." He paused, confusion filling him. "How did you even-?"

"I know _many _things about you," he said, opening the tome and handing it to the tuxedo tom.

"Read it," Quaxo said, standing close to him.

Mistoffelees stared at it intently, and suddenly could almost hear the words being spoken. They were familiar, but unrecognizable. It was a spell, of that he was certain, one that was meant to-

He realized too late that he truly _was_ hearing the words, but not in his mind. Macavity was uttering them, slowly, putting emphasis on each smooth syllable.

Mistoffelees tried to silence him, but instead felt his legs give out and he collapsed on the floor. Pain shot through his body. He screamed.

Quaxo knelt beside him, a grin painted on his face. Mistoffelees stared at him hatefully, despite his fading vision. "Why-?" he managed to croak.

"You'll thank me later," he said, shrugging. "That is, if there's any of _you_ left."

Vision fading, his body growing numb, Mistoffelees' last thoughts were of Tugger and all the things that still remained unsaid. Then his world went black, and he knew no more.

* * *

Every step was pain, but the Rum Tum Tugger took them nonetheless. He had to find Munkustrap; he had to save Mistoffelees.

He knew it was impossible.

He was growing dizzy from blood loss; his sight was darkening. His body gave out and he began to fall.

But someone caught him.

"Tug, what happened? Where's Mistoffelees?" came Munkustrap's voice. Tugger didn't reply. "Is he with Macavity?" The maine coon nodded desolately. "It's going to be alright Tug. We know where he is. I'm going to take you to Jenny, then I'll get a group together and we'll save him. It's going to be alright." His voice was steady, but panic and uncertainty still seeped through.

* * *

Hours later, a tuxedo tom stirred. He sat up slowly, feeling ill yet... whole. He inspected himself, making sure he was all there, in one piece. He sensed someone approaching. Macavity appeared.

"How are you feeling?" the ginger tom asked easily.

"Better than I've felt in a while."

"Tell me your name."

The small tom smirked. "Quaxo." He stood up and watched as lightning danced between his fingertips. He shot it back and forth between his paws, and finally let it loose into a vacant corner. The light burned his eyes, but he smiled nonetheless. "Bast, that feels good to do again."

_Don't get used to it._

Quaxo's head spun around as he searched for the source of the voice.

_Disconcerting isn't it, hearing your own voice? Seems you haven't managed to squash me out fully, have you?_

Quaxo's eye's widened in horror.

"Is something wrong?" Macavity asked.

He shook his head. "No, everything is perfect. I'm just still getting used to it all. It's been a while since I've had a body."

"Of course," Macavity replied. "I'll leave you alone to recover. A guard is posted outside; speak to him when you feel ready."

"Ready to what?"

"Why, your end of the deal of course. I already have a plan set up. I'll brief you once you've recovered." He gave him a polite nod and left, leaving the tuxedo tom alone with his thoughts.

_I thought you said he was going to kill me. What compelled you to help him?"_

"At the moment we share similar goals," Quaxo whispered. "Although having you still be here wasn't what I had anticipated." He grimaced. "Perhaps our goals aren't-" He shook his head. "No, they still are. It's just you. Your _thoughts_ make it very difficult."

_Poor pitiful you._

_Shut it, _he retorted. Quaxo stood up and rapped on the door. _I have a destiny to fulfill._


	17. Mental Problems

"My plan involves kidnapping their leader, perhaps known better as my _father_," Macavity said. Quaxo nodded, but wasn't actually listening to the the Mystery Cat's words. Macavity's thoughts were what he was after. _As soon as he turns around_, the ginger tom thought, his words entering the tuxedo tom's head as clearly as if he had said them. _Just be patient. His powers will be yours soon enough._

_And that's my cue to leave_, Quaxo thought. He closed his eyes and imagined himself...

...in the Junkyard? He was standing in Tugger's den. _Don't you dare interfere._

_And what would possibly compel me to listen to you? _Mistoffelees replied. _I hope_ _you realize I'm going to make your life as hellish as possible. _

_Two can play at that game. _Quaxo swished his wrist and the book appeared in front of him. He hid it underneath one of the blankets.

_I didn't know I could read minds..._

_There are a lot of things you don't know, _he thought as he stepped out of the den. He focused on the other cats in the tribe, surprised at how many names he recalled from Mistoffelees' memory.

_Munkustrap was speaking urgently with Victoria, Alonzo, Mungojerrie, Asparagus, and Skimbleshanks by the tire._

_That's all I needed to know, _Quaxo thought. _You can't object to me teleporting there right?_

_I'll do it myself. _

_

* * *

_

"This mission will be dangerous," Munkustrap said. "But we have an advantage. Mungojerrie knows where the prisoners are kept and the guard schedule. If we're lucky, we'll sneak by completely undetected."

"And how does Mungojerrie know so much about Macavity?" Skimbleshanks asked accusingly.

"That's unimportant right now," Munkustrap replied.

"It's also unnecessary." Munkustrap turned and saw Mistoffelees coming out from behind a pile of junk.

Gasps were heard from within the small crowd. Victoria jumped and embraced her brother. "Thank the Everlasting Cat," she said. "I was so worried." She took his face in her paws. "What happened?"

Mistoffelees laughed. "Macavity underestimated my abilities. I was able to teleport out."

"Are you certain you're alright?" Munkustrap asked. "What did he tell you?"

"Nothing really. He mostly just cackled manically and then I made my escape."

"He didn't tell you anything?"

"Nope." He turned to Victoria, a strange expression on his face. "I've missed you too," he said smoothly.

"You need to speak to Tugger."

Mistoffelees snapped upward. "What?"

"He was badly hurt, but he wouldn't stop talking about you. He's in Jenny's den. You need to tell him you're alright."

"Of course. I'll, um, do that right now." Munkustrap watched as the black tom let go of Victoria and left the group of Jellicles. Something was off about Mistoffelees, Munkustrap decided. He decided to keep a close eye on the young tom.

* * *

_How _dare_ you! How _dare_ you look at my sister that way!_

_Technically, she's not _my_ sister. And face it, she's cute. I mean sure, it feels just a bit... strange to see her like that... but hey, that's just you talking. _

_If you do anything to her, I swear, so help me Bast I'll-_

_What? You'll do... what? _There was no reply. _That's what I thought._

Using Mistoffelees' memories, Quaxo quickly reached Jennyanydots' den. He was quickly enveloped in a hug. "Oh little Misto, you're alright!" Jennyanydots said kindly. "We were so worried about you."

A faint feeling of warmth filled Quaxo. He pushed it aside. _That's Mistoffelees thinking, _he told himself.

"Poor Tugger is inside. He's not doing so well. Keep him company, will you? I've got to check on Rumpleteazer. I don't know where that girl has run off to." The Gumbie Cat left and Quaxo stepped inside.

What a plethora of emotions filled him as he saw the damaged maned tom lying inside, his eyes closed, his breathing labored. He felt disgust from his former self, but it was mixed with a foreign feeling- a feeling of compassion and love and kindness and caring and longing and-

He stopped himself. _This is going to be difficult._

_If you do anything to him, I swear-_

_We've been through this. _

Tugger's eyes fluttered open. A smile appeared on his face. _Bast, he's gorgeous. How _did_ you put up with this... feeling?_

You _wouldn't understand. Because you're not me. He doesn't love you._

"Y-You're okay?" Tugger asked softly.

Quaxo nodded. "I, uh... escaped."

Tugger smiled. "I should've expected that." He attempted to sit up, but seemed to regret it. He groaned as he lay back down. "We need to talk," he muttered sadly.

Quaxo knelt down in front of him. "First let me heal you,"

"You can do that?"

_I can do that?_

"I can do a lot of things." He placed his paws on Tugger's chest and breathed in deeply. His coat began to sparkle as he leaned down and kissed the wounds on the Rum Tum Tugger's stomach. As he did, they each began to seal themselves up. Tugger's eyes widened.

He began trailing towards the ones on his feet, on his arms, to his neck, and finally on his face, finishing with a gentle kiss to the maine coon's lips.

"That's amazing-" Tugger was cut off by Quaxo kissing him again, this time losing the tenderness of the previous ones. Tugger kissed him back and pulled the tuxedo tom on top of him.

_Get off of him, _Mistoffelees fumed.

_No._

_Jenny's going to come back._

_Don't care._

_You're sick._

_Yes. Yes I am. _

_Stop._

_No._

_Stop!_

_No._

"STOP!" Mistoffelees cried, pushing himself away from Tugger. Surprise filled him. "I'm me," he whispered, inspecting himself. Tugger stared at him, a mixture of confusion and hurt playing upon his features.

"Think again," said Quaxo, his voice coming from Mistoffelees' mouth.

The conjuring cat's eyes widened in horror. "Get out. I'm in control."

"No you're not. You can't control anything. Not even yourself."

"Shut up."

"It seems you've finally lost it Misty," Tugger said slowly.

"GET OUT!" Mistoffelees yelled. Thunder boomed from outside as he did, and lightning crackled around him. His fur turned almost entirely black and began sparkling violently.

Then there was silence. The lightning died down and his breathing began to steady. Mistoffelees leaned against the wall for support. "I think he's gone," he said.

"Um, sure," Tugger said, standing up carefully. "You, uh, wanna explain all that?"]/

"Yeah... there's something I need to tell you."

* * *

"I was just so worried about him."

"You've said that three times now," Plato said, laughing softly. He placed his paw in hers.

"I know. I'm just..." Victoria sighed. "I'm still worried about him. He didn't quite seem himself when he left. I think it affected him more than he let on."

Plato nodded. "You don't have to be here," he said. "You can check on him."

"Oh Plato, are you sure? I don't want to-"

He kissed her suddenly, quickly but passionately. "Just promise me you'll find me again later."

Dazed, Victoria nodded. She giggled slightly as she waved to the tall tom, then left him to search for her brother.


	18. A Few More Secrets

"So, let me get this straight, this person, who's you but not you, has been following you around and telling you what to do and he finally takes you to Macavity, who kidnapped me, who tries to combine the two of you but apparently it didn't work quite right because now you're just you again?" Tugger seemed strangely unsurprised.

"...sure."

"And then also he's been telling you what a douche bag I am. And yet he tries to seduce me anyway?"

"Tugger, that's not the point of the story."

"So that wasn't you?"

"No."

"...Do you _wish_ it had been you?"

Mistoffelees rolled his eyes.

Tugger glanced around his den. He and the conjuring cat had gone there in order to speak in private. "And you didn't tell me before...?"

"No. And I'm sorry about that. I should have trusted you."

Tugger shrugged. "It's no big deal I guess. I mean, no one's dead right?"

Mistoffelees laughed. "I suppose not."

Standing up, Tugger put his arms around his smaller companion. "I'm glad you trust me with it now in any case." He was quiet for a moment, but then smiled at the tom. "You wanna know what I realized today?"

"Sure."

"I think I might love you."

Mistoffelees stared at him. "Isn't that a bit sudden?"

"I thought you were dead Misto. And then you came back. And then you _kissed_ me. And not just kissed me, _kissed_ me."

"Tug, that wasn't me."

"It doesn't matter. I thought it was you. And throughout the course of the day, I've realized I don't think I could live without you. I love you."

Mistoffelees smiled and leaned up toward Tugger who followed his example. They kissed, gently, but passionately. Tugger wrapped his arms around Mistoffelees' waist and pulled him close.

Suddenly, the tuxedo tom pulled away, a look of horror appearing on his face. The Rum Tum Tugger turned around and saw a wide eyed Victoria staring at the duo. "I was just, um, coming to check on you Misto," she said nervously. "I uh... How- What are you doing?"

Mistoffelees looked to Tugger for support. "I guess that cat's out of the bag... Tell her Misty," the maine coon said awkwardly.

"I was just... _We_ were... See there's this new spell I'm working on and-"

"Oh for Bast's sake," Tugger said, turning to Victoria. "Your brother has the hots for toms okay? It's the way he is. Yes, Miss Victoria, we were kissing. And why? Because I love him. No big deal, right?"

Victoria's face turned red. "Oh."

"Vicky," Mistoffelees said, rushing towards her, "I'm so sorry. I should've told you before."

"No, no i-it's okay," she said, backing up. "I just um... I have to go."

"Vicky, wait," Mistoffelees pleaded.

"I need time to think about this okay? We'll talk later." She left the den.

"Vicky-" But it was no use. Mistoffelees turned around. "That's not exactly how I imagined that conversation going."

Tugger glared at him. "I can't believe you."

"What?"

"You were willing to blatantly lie? Even when she had already seen us?"

"Tugger, you don't understand. What would you have done if it were Munkustrap?"

Tugger was caught off guard. "That's different," he said simply.

"No, you're scared. You're scared of how he'll react, how he'll treat you. You're scared that you'll be kicked out of the tribe for it. Just like I am." Tugger looked away sadly. "You're scared of disappointing him again," Mistoffelees said, surprise filling his voice, "because you feel like that's all you do. Your father too. Because-" Mistoffelees stopped and stared at Tugger. "Old Deuteronomy isn't your father?"

Tugger glowered at him. "How did you-?"

"I-I think I read your mind accidentally... Sorry."

"You can do-? Nevermind. I don't know why I even ask that anymore."

"So are Munkustrap and Macavity even your brothers?"

"Half brothers."

"Oh... I'm sorry. I didn't know."

"No one does. Lots of cats assume... but it's not something that's been spread around."

"But you still call him your dad?"

"Yeah. I mean, he's always acted as one. He's always treated me like his son. He loves me, which I've always appreciated."

"If I might ask, what happened with your mother?"

Tugger sighed. "After Munk was born, she started feeling... cramped I guess. She never wanted to be mated to dad-she was technically next in line to be leader, so she was forced to for diplomatic purposes I guess- so she'd start leaving the Junkyard for long periods of time. I mean like, months, you know? And one day... she came back with me," he finished slowly.

"Do you know who your real father is?"

Tugger shook his head. "It doesn't matter though. Anyway, mother stayed for a while after that, tried to put herself back into good standing with the tribe. But they never forgave her, so she left for good."

"I'm sorry Tug," Mistoffelees said, wrapping his arms around Tugger. "Do you miss her?"

Tugger shrugged. "I guess I'm mad at her mostly."

"At least you know who your mother is. I don't know who either of my parents are."

"Parents are strange beings Misto. Maybe that's not such a bad thing."

"Maybe... But I still wish I knew. It might help me understand myself better."

"Not necessarily. I mean, you're not who you are because of your parents."

"True." Mistoffelees laughed. "Sorry," he said. "I just got this hilarious picture of the Rum Tum Tugger being followed by a bunch of little mini Tuggers. I think you'd make a very entertaining father."

Tugger chuckled. "I think I'd be the friggin' best dad ever."

"You don't strike me as the parental type," Mistoffelees said, hugging him. "At least, not a disciplinary one."

Tugger looked down at him. "Well maybe I do like kids. Maybe the Rum Tum Tugger's a family guy after all."

"I can't really do much for you in that area..."

Tugger's smile returned and he kissed his companion. "That's okay," he said, winking, "I still love you."

Mistoffelees kissed him back briefly, then pushed away. "I think I need to go find Vicky."

"I guess that _is _probably a good plan. Just be safe okay? Tell me if anything funny happens."

Mistoffelees laughed. "I'll be fine Tug."

"Misto, you were kidnapped by Macavity and possessed by some dead guy. I think I have the right to be a bit worried."

"Well technically _I _wasn't kidnapped. You were."

"Yeah, yeah, whatever. If I'd been awake I'da totally kicked his-"

"Whatever you say Tug," Mistoffelees said amusingly as he exited the den.

* * *

"Tugger!" Bombalurina cried, bursting through the entrance of the Rum Tum Tugger's den. "I just heard what happened. Are you-" She stopped, suddenly noting his appearance. "Wait, I thought you were- How did-? Why are you standing?" she finally spat out. Tugger gave her a strange look. "Jenny just spoke to me," she continued, slower, "and she said that you were in pretty bad shape. That you were, you know, bleeding? Lying on the floor in agony? What happened?"

Tugger laughed, finally understanding. "That Misto's got some magic hands," he said, shrugging.

"Uh-_huh_," Bombalurina replied.

Catching her tone, the Rum Tum Tugger cursed quietly. "That's not what I meant."

"What is it with you and innuendos?" she asked, snickering.

"They sorta just follow me around."

"Where is your little magic buddy anyway?"

"We just had this funny little run-in with Victoria. He's trying to make sure she isn't traumatized."

"Oh," Bombalurina said, understanding. "He never filled her in on those details?"

"I guess not."

"Hmm. By the way, you really need to talk to Jenny. She's gonna freak when she goes back to her den."

"Good point. You wanna escort me?" he asked, winking.

"There's actually someone I need to see. We need to get together some other time though. You free tonight?"

"For you? Always."

"I'll see you around," she said coolly, exiting the den.

* * *

Mistoffelees had scarcely turned the corner when he heard it.

_Well congratulations- I'm _really_ ticked off now._

"Oh no," Mistoffelees said. Pressure started building and he felt pain erupt in his head. He sunk to his knees. He tried to cry out, but found that his voice wouldn't respond.

_I'm not giving up so easily, _the voice continued.

He clutched his head between his paws and tried to focus his energy into making the pain stop. Nothing happened. His coat began to sparkle and he heard lightning begin to crackle around him. Mistoffelees felt the energy grow. He tried to force it down but to no avail.

Finally, his body couldn't take it anymore. Lightning exploded from his body, scorching the area around him. Laughter echoed in his head. "Why can't you just accept who you are?" Mistoffelees heard himself say. "You're going to kill them. Every last one. Victoria, Munkustrap, even your precious Tugger."

"Get out of my head," Mistoffelees yelled.

"And you know what? You're going to enjoy it. Because you'll realize that you're better than them. You're meant for much greater things."

Mistoffelees watched in horror as Tugger turned the corner towards them. "Tug, get out of here," he said, gritting his teeth. He felt the pressure building up inside of him again. Sparks began shooting from his fur yet again. "Run," he shouted.

"Oh no, stay and play," Quaxo said. Mistoffelees felt himself standing up, his coat still crackling from the lightning build-up. "I'm not picky about who to kill first."

Tugger began walking toward them nonchalantly. "Misto," he said firmly, "you can fight this."

He felt like he would burst, but Mistoffelees forced the energy down. "I can't control it Tug."

Tugger smirked. "Heya Quaxy, I know you're there too," he said flirtatiously. Mistoffelees, as Quaxo, rolled his eyes. The energy started to gather in his paws and Quaxo began to focus his aim. Mistoffelees forced his paws down. "I think there's something you should know before you kill me," the maine coon continued.

Fighting for control, Quaxo attempted to discharge his pent up energy. Lightning sparked between his fingertips, and he suddenly reached out, grabbed Tugger's shoulder, and released the charge. Tugger bent over in pain, but didn't fall as Quaxo had expected him too. "How-?"

The Rum Tum Tugger stretched himself out to full height and stared down at the smaller tom. "Well, sorry," he said, mock pouting. "Uh, you can't. Kill me I mean. Everlasting Cat apparently said so." He attempted to stretch out his shoulder. "That still friggin' hurts though. Crap."

Quaxo's eyes widened. "But it's not supposed to be you. Macavity was-" The cat stopped himself. He backed up and was about to run away when Tugger pounced on him, pinning him to the ground.

"I know you're there Misto," the maned cat said, gritting his teeth. "Answer me okay?"

Mistoffelees let out a weak reply. "Tug..."

"Shut up," Quaxo said.

"Look at me Mistoffelees. Calm yourself. Push him aside."

Mistoffelees felt himself gaining control. He closed his eyes and held to Tugger. _Get out._

_So... what? Even if you push me out now, I'll still be back. I'm a part of you, whether you like it or not._

_I'll cross that bridge when I get to it. _

_You realize he's going to kill you right? He has to. One of you has to die. We can still destroy him, we just can't use magic._

"GET OUT!" Mistoffelees cried. Tugger jumped up and stared down at him. The conjuring cat was breathing heavily.

No one said anything for a moment. "Are you you?" Tugger finally asked.

"I think so," Mistoffelees said. He tried to pick himself up, but began to stumble. Tugger caught him and held him close.

"There's something _I_ need to tell you," Tugger said, leading him toward his den.

* * *

**I hope the whole "Misto and Quaxo as one" schpeel isn't too confusing/weird. As you can probably already guess, it'll remain a issue for poor Misto for a while. Anyway, reviews are lovely as always!**


	19. What The Rum Tum Tugger Knows

Munkustrap found the psychic duo sleeping on top of the back wall of the Junkyard. "I need your help," he said authoritatively. "I need you to tell me anything you can about Mistoffelees right now."

Coricopat sighed, obviously annoyed. "He shys away from destiny."

"As does his slayer," said Tantomile.

"That's good, right?" Munkustrap asked.

"That depends upon the reasons why."

"Why have they changed their minds then?"

"The story has changed," Tantomile stated.

"Anything can happen now."

"There are two entities fighting for control over your young magician."

"One is himself."

"The other, his slayer."

"Whomever wins will determine the fate of the tribe."

"Is there anything we can do to help him?" Munkustrap asked.

"Only his lover can save him."

Confusion filled the silver tabby. "Before you said that his lover would be his downfall. That she would "spell his doom"."

"Yes," Coricopat said.

"Don't those two statements conflict?"

"Not necessarily," replied Tantomile.

Munkustrap sighed. The twins weren't exactly known for straight answers. "Can you tell me who the lover is?"

"Be patient."

"The lover is someone close to you."

"If you wait, the truth will reveal itself."

"Alright," Munkustrap said, relieved. "That actually makes sense."

Tantomile shrugged. "Take it as you will."

"Anything else I should know?"

The duo closed their eyes. Coricopat opened his slowly. "Forgive Mungojerrie."

"His intentions are more noble than you think," Tantomile said.

Munkustrap nodded. "Thank you," he said. "You may return to your nap."

"Good," Coricopat said flatly.

* * *

Victoria lay silently in the trunk of the TSE 1. She felt betrayed, lied to. She was confused and yet... everything suddenly made _too_ much sense. _How could he do this to me? _she thought distraughtly. _How could he do this to _himself_?_

The trunk unexpectedly lifted up. Bombalurina stood there, looking unsurprised at the sight of the distressed white queen. She sat down next to her. "Hey." Victoria looked at her, confused. The scarlet queen wasn't usually one to talk to her. "Tugger told me what happened," she continued.

"So you know too? Does everyone?"

"No. You're definitely in the minority." She placed her paw gently on Victoria's back. "I realize this is probably a bit of a shock to you."

"A bit!" Victoria exclaimed, suddenly sitting up. "This is my brother we're talking about. I've known him since birth. And he's never had the decency to tell me?"

"I'm sure he wanted to."

"Well, he didn't."

"Victoria, this is probably really difficult for him. I'm sure he was terrified about how you would react. He doesn't want you to treat him any differently."

Victoria looked away. "I just don't know what to do," she said quietly.

"Don't do anything. Nothing has changed between the two of you." Victoria sighed. "Go talk to him," Bombalurina said. "Make sure he knows you still love him."

"Of course I love him... I just can't believe he would do this."

"He hasn't done anything. He's just being himself. This is the way your brother is."

The white queen shook her head. "This is so confusing."

"I was just as confused when Tugger told me about himself. Especially since he bats for _both_ sides."

"My brain hurts."

Bombalurina laughed. "You'll get used to it."

"So, can you just like, look at a cat and tell if he's... _gay_?"

"I can actually. That's how I knew your brother was. It's just sorta this thing you learn. You'll probably get it too."

"Are there other... _gay_ cats in the tribe?"

"Yes. But I'm not at liberty to disclose who."

"Well... Plato isn't... right?"

Bombalurina burst out laughing. "So that's what you're so worried about? Don't worry sweetie- Plato is straighter than a flag pole." She paused. "Speaking of which," the scarlet queen said, a smirk spreading on her face, "I heard some thing from Pouncival. He's friends with your little lover boy. I heard that you two were going to perform the mating dance at the Ball."

Victoria looked surprised. "What?"

Horror spread across Bombalurina's face. "Oh he hasn't asked you yet huh... Crap..."

"So wait, he's going to ask me to be his mate?"

"That's what Pounce said..." Bombalurina replied, a twinge of embarrassment lacing her tone. "But uh, you didn't hear that from _me_ of course."

"Obviously. I don't even know what we're talking about," Victoria said with mock innocence.

"_But_," Bombalurina continued, her smile returning, "if, in this hypothetical world, Plato, _did_ ask you, would you say yes?"

Victoria grinned. "Maybe."

"As the tribe gossip, I'm entitled to know details."

Victoria giggled. "I really actually don't know what I would say. I like him- a lot. But I'm not sure if I love him."

"I say just be grateful you have a choice. Did you know that it wasn't until Old D was in charge that the Jellicles stopped with arranged marriages?"

"Really?"

"Yeah." Bombalurina shuddered and then laughed. "Anyway, we're off subject. Tell me about you and him."

Victoria smiled and began her story.

* * *

"Are you sure you're alright?" Tugger asked as Mistoffelees sat down inside the maine coon's den.

"I'm fine. Just a little winded."

Tugger nodded. "When I was all tied up in Macavity's lair," he began slowly, "I remember I asked for help. Not from anyone in particular, just in general. I was desperate. But as you can imagine, the last thing I expected was an answer." He paused. "This... cat appeared to me. And he told me about you."

Mistoffelees looked at him strangely. "What about me?"

Tugger's face fell. "He said that it was your destiny to destroy the tribe."

"What does this have to do with what happened out there?"

"I'm getting to that part. He told me that you were some reincarnation of this dead guy named Quaxo who tried to kill everyone one once. And now he's trying to use you to try it all again. By taking control of you I guess. You remember that dream you were having? Well, that was your death. Quaxo was trying to warn you about how you would die."

Mistoffelees' eyes widened. He suddenly understood. "So it wasn't Macavity," he said quietly.

Tugger glanced away, nodding. He put his face in his paws. "I have to kill you," he whispered. The maned tom looked at him, and Mistoffelees saw that his eyes were beginning to water. "That's what he said. In order to save the Jellicles, I have to kill you. Again." His voice cracked at the last word. He turned away from the tuxedo tom.

Mistoffelees slid over to Tugger, took the maine coon's paw in his, and began to stroke it comfortingly. "Tug," he began, but his companion ignored him.

"I had the chance to, back there. I had you pinned down- it would have been so simple. But... I couldn't do it. I can't do it. I _won't_ do it." He looked Mistoffelees in the face. "I won't kill you," he said firmly.

Mistoffelees put his paws on Tugger's face. "Tug," he said softly. He gulped. "You may not have a choice," he said slowly. "You were there; I can't control this. If he ever gains complete control, he'll kill everyone. _I'll _kill everyone. I couldn't live with that." He paused. "Tugger, promise me you will."

"What?" the Rum Tum Tugger replied, panicked.

"Promise me, that if it becomes necessary, you'll do it." He placed a kiss on Tugger's forehead. "If we can't be together in this life, we'll see what the next brings. I think I love you Tug-" He stopped. "I _know_ I love you Tug, and I swear, even if you kill me-" He laughed nervously. "-I'll still love you."

"I can't," he mouthed, tears beginning to fall.

"Please promise me Tugger."

The maine coon looked up at him, his jaw quivering. Silence passed between them. After what felt like hours, Tugger's head fell into his paws. "Alright," he said quietly, "I'll do it."

Mistoffelees wrapped his arms around his companion. "Thank you."


	20. An Unfortunate Rejection

**I can't believe it either, but I'm going out of town _again_. And this time I honestly don't know what my internet options will be. Worst case scenario: I have no internet and can't update for two weeks. In any case updates will be sporadic anyway. But, once again, to make it fair I made this chapter extra long :)**

**Thank you again to all my lovely and supportive reviewers! You guys all pretty much rock.**

**

* * *

**

"I-I'm really sorry about what happened Misto," Victoria said, staring at the ground.

Mistoffelees encircled his sister with a hug. "I'm just glad you're okay. I was worried about you."

Victoria smiled at her brother and then at Tugger who stood directly behind him. They stood outside the maned tom's den, where she had called them out. "I guess I have to start calling you brother too huh?" She said, turning to Tugger. She gave an embarrassed giggle.

"If you want," Tugger said, putting his arm around her. "But there's nothin' official yet. It's kinda still on a low-key right now, so don't go telling your buddies k?"

"Of course not," she said. "I admit, this is still kind of weird to me," she said, blushing. "I think I'm okay with it though; I just need to get used to it." She looked down again. "I was surprised to say the least."

"I'm really sorry I never told you sis."

"I know now, that's all that matters."

Mistoffelees sighed. "There's something else I need to tell you too." He turned to Tugger. "I'd like to speak to her alone if that's alright."

"Are you going to be okay alone?"

"I'll be fine Tug. If I hear anything, I'll teleport to you straight away."

Tugger didn't look convinced. "If you're sure," he said uncertainly. Mistoffelees led Victoria away, leaving the maine coon alone. He stood there for a moment and then remembered why he didn't like to be alone. "This is way too quiet," he said aloud. He began walking toward the main clearing, hoping that his "triumphal return" would cause a ruckus.

It did.

"TUGGSIE!" came the first evidence of his arrival. Within second he was bombarded by the familiar kitten. "Tuggsie! You're alive! Everyone was _so worried about you_," Etcetera said dramatically as she clutched his fur.

Jennyanydots came running behind he daughter. "Great Bast Tugger, what happened to you? I was worried sick."

"Misto worked his magic and bam! I'm cured."

"He could do that this whole time?"

"I think it's sorta a new thing."

"Where is the little tom anyhow?" she asked, her voice returning to it's usual motherly tone.

"He's off talking with Victoria." Electra and Jemima appeared and enthusiastically ran to greet him as well.

Jennyanydots sighed. "Tugger, I absolutely hate to trust you with this,-" Tugger stuck his tongue out at her. "-but would you watch the kits for a minute? I have to speak with Jelly about something."

"Of _course_," he said, hooking his paws on his belt.

"No vulgar business alright? You know perfectly well I'll wring your neck if you try anything."

Tugger simply blinked at her. "You're very encouraging," he said flatly. He smirked. "Besides, I already have a new fling." He lowered his voice so only the Gumbie Cat could hear. "And these girls simply don't measure up to _him_."

She glared at him. "You'd better be joking," she said, turning away. She left without another word.

_Just the reaction I wanted, _Tugger thought, chuckling.

"How did you ever escape Macavity?" Jemima asked timidly.

"Well obviously he kicked his butt!" Etcetera exclaimed as if it were the most obvious thing in the world.

"What'd you do Tugger?" Electra asked.

"Sadly there was little butt-kicking on my part," Tugger said. "It's 'cause of magical Mr. Mistoffelees that I'm here."

Jemima's eyes lit up. "Really?" she said.

"You betcha. See, I would've beaten Macavity beforehand, but the coward was surrounded by his _evil_ henchcats." Etcetera gasped. "And before I could beat all of them, they tied me up and put me in a cell."

"_No way_," Etcetera said dramatically.

"_Yes_ way," Tugger said, matching her tone. He was greatly enjoying himself. "He was about to order my execution, when suddenly bam! Mistoffelees appeared. He zapped the rope that was tying me up, and we stood back to back, bravely facing off towards the approaching horde." Electra's eyes widened. "Finally, all the henchcats were lying on the floor. There was only us and Macavity left. Suddenly, boom! a flash of light appeared, and the Napoleon of Crime _disappeared_."

"Macavity wasn't there?" Etcetera said.

"Nope, he was gonzo. So then Misto zapped me back here while he finished up some stuff there. Making sure the henchcats were thoroughly butt-kicked and all."

"Did he really?" Jemima asked dreamily.

"Yup."

A huge grin appeared on Etcetera's face. "I love that story," she said. "Tell it again!"

"Wait," Jemima said. "Did you ever, you know, talk to him for me? About me?"

Tugger's grin remained plastered on his face, but he gulped nervously. "Sorta," he said slowly.

"What did he say?" she asked, her eyes twinkling with hope.

"Well... he kinda hedged the question. I couldn't really get a... _straight_ answer out of him." He inwardly smacked himself when he realized the innuendo.

Thankfully the kittens didn't seem to notice. "Oh," Jemima said, sounding disappointed.

"Hey," Tugger said, putting his arm around his niece, "don't sweat it babe. If he's not the one for you, then that's okay. There're lots of great toms out there."

"I know," she said dejectedly. "But I _really_ like him."

The Rum Tum Tugger felt absolutely awful. Not that he regretted what he'd done, but he sincerely wished Jemima hadn't had to be a victim. Etcetera and Electra both sat down next to scarlet kitten. "He's just an old fuddy-duddy anyway," Etcetera said.

"What's a fuddy-duddy?" Electra asked.

"It-" The giggly queen suddenly stopped. "I don't know."

"He's just so heroic though," Jemima said wistfully. "So smart, so brave. I don't know what to do."

Munkustrap and Demeter appeared. They began walking towards the group. "What's wrong Jemima?" the silver tabby asked, worried.

Etcetera interrupted any response that Tugger, Jemima, or Electra might've made. "She's sad 'cause she doesn't think Misto likes her."

"I see," Demeter said, casting a knowing glance at Tugger.

"Why would you think that?" Munkustrap asked, sitting across from his daughter.

"Tugger said so," Etcetera exclaimed.

Munkustrap turned to his brother. "Did he now?" he said coldly.

"He did _not_," Tugger said. "I said that he hedged the question."

"I'm just wondering why you asked in the first place," Demeter said.

"Jemima asked me to."

"Alright kittens, I've returned," came the voice of Jennyanydots. "Oh Munkustrap, Demeter, you're here too." She beamed at her favorite nephew. "What's wrong with little Jemima?"

Jemima sighed. "Misto doesn't like me back."

"Well have you spoken to him?"

"No."

"You should. Tell him how you feel. Better yet, ask him to escort you to the Ball. I'm sure you'd have a great time with the young tom."

Demeter and Tugger both bit their lips. "Do you really think he'd say yes?" Jemima asked.

"Why not? He's quite the gentleman."

"Are you sure?"

"Tugger would know," Munkustrap said. "Do you think he'd say yes Tug?"

Tugger stared at them blankly, for the first time in his life unappreciative of the spotlight. "I don't know," he said inarticulately.

"Well, think about it Jemima. If you want to ask him that is," Munkustrap said. "Jenny, watch the kittens would you? I have somewhere to be."

"Of course," the Gumbie Cat replied.

The silver tabby walked away, his golden mate by his side. "Tugger, would you come with me? I might need your help."

"Sure," Tugger replied, sounding somewhat confused.

As soon as they were out of earshot, Munkustrap said, "Tug, is everything alright? You froze up at those questions."

"Well, like I said, I just don't know." Munkustrap didn't appear convinced. "What I _mean_, is that I think he's already going with someone. He just, mentioned something that made me think so. I don't know who though," he added quickly.

"I-" Munkustrap's reply was cut off by Demeter.

"Munk, I'm sure it's fine. Your brother has had a rough day. I'm surprised he's even standing after what you described."

Munkustrap gave Tugger a strange look. "Wait, you _are_ standing. What happened?"

Tugger sighed. He'd told this story too many times. "Mistoffelees did it," he said simply.

"He can heal?"

"Yup."

"Where is he anyway? He's been acting strange ever since he escaped from Macavity."

Tugger exhaled loudly. "You don't even know that half of it."

"Is he alright?" Demeter asked.

He was about to lie, but then realized there was probably no point. "No, he's not. But you'll have to ask him about that yourself."

"I will," Munkustrap said, concerned. "And are you sure you're alright? You seem a bit off."

"It's just been a really weird day."

"You know you can talk to me about anything Tug."

"There's nothing to say."

"If you're sure."

"Tugger," Demeter suddenly said, "have you seen Bombalurina anywhere?" She nodded her head, motioning him to respond as such.

"Uh... yeah?" he replied uncertainly.

"Well then you can take me to her. I'll walk with you." She turned to Munkustrap. "Sorry to leave so suddenly."

"No, no, you're alright."

She waved at him sweetly and left her mate alone, Tugger following behind her.

When they were finally alone, she turned to the maine coon cat and said, "Tugger, are _you_ going to the Ball with Mistoffelees?"

"We haven't really talked about that actually."

"I would advise against it. I realize you love to cause scenes, but even you know there's a certain level of propriety that needs to be maintained."

"Misto hates scenes. I doubt he'd go for it anyway."

"I'm not saying he should go with Jemima. In fact, I'm going to try and steer her away from it. But for the sake of everyone's sanity, you probably shouldn't bring you latest crush to the Ball. Understand?"

"I'm aware of what would happen. No need to worry."

"This is Mistoffelees we're talking about. I'm not worried about him; _he_ has a brain."

"Thank you Demi," Tugger said flatly.

"Does Victoria know yet?"

"Yep."

"So are you two uh, official?"

"I _guess_."

"And you're still not going to tell Munkus?"

"Nope."

"I'm certain he'd understand."

"I doubt that. He strikes me as the traditional sort."

"Oh really? The tom who raises his niece as his daughter and mates her mother is traditional?"

"You know what I mean Dem."

"Tugger, he's your brother. He loves you, you know that right? He would do anything for you."

"And that's why I don't want to tell him. I don't want to change how he feels about me."

"This is far from the worst stunt you've pulled. I mean, how many pregnancy scares has he supported you through?"

"That's beside the point," Tugger replied quickly.

"Talk to him. I promise you'll feel better. You don't have to tell your dad, but at least tell Munkus. He'll be able to help you. And let's be honest, how did you think I would react?"

"...badly..."

"And did I?"

"No... Look, I'll think about it okay?"

"Fair enough," she said, giving him a faint smile.

* * *

"So like this Vicky?" Mistoffelees asked, posing accordingly.

The white queen adjusted his foot slightly and then mimicked it on herself. "That's right. And then we move like this," she said, showing him the steps.

Mistoffelees was very impressed that his sister had created this all herself. They both had a gift for dance, and a gift for making up dances on the spot, but being able to coordinate a duet was rather impressive. Especially one as important as the Jellicle Ball invitation. "And I would be singing through all of this?" the conjuring cat clarified.

"Yes. Do you like it?"

"It's great; I love it."

She smiled. "Thank you."

Mistoffelees had told her about his "problem" and she had reacted surprisingly well. He had left out Tugger's role in the ordeal, but besides that had given her an honest run-down. She hadn't appeared too worried. "You have a strong personality Misto," she had said, laughing. "If anyone can win a mental battle, it's you." He had appreciated her support, but he didn't think she still fully understood the gravity of the situation.

"Let's run through it again," Mistoffelees said. "I want to get it perfect."

Jemima approached the duo, her face slightly red. "Um, Mistoffelees? Can I talk to you for a second?"

"Sure," he said, slightly confused.

"Vicky, do you mind...?"

Victoria got the hint. "Oh, alright," she said, stepping away. "Come find me when you're done, okay Misto?"

He nodded at his sister and watched as she disappeared from view. Then he turned to the small, almost queen. "What's going on?" he asked, smiling.

Jemima blushed. "Well, I was wondering... You know how the Ball is next week?"

"Of course."

"I was wondering if maybe... you'd want to go with me?"

Mistoffelees was torn. On one side, he wouldn't particularly mind going with her and he knew Tugger probably wouldn't mind either. _They_ certainly weren't going together. But alternatively... he knew there was a level of expectation she had.

The tuxedo tom sighed. "Jemima, I can't say yes. But it's not because I don't like you." Jemima's face fell and her already large eyes widened. "I do like you. You're kind, you're sweet, I can always count on you to cheer me up. But I don't return your feelings." He placed his paw gently on her shoulder. She stared at it despondently. "I feel like if I went with you, I'd be giving you false hope. I don't wish to lead you on."

"I should've known," she whispered sadly. "Someone as amazing as you could never love someone as silly as me."

"That's not-"

"No, no, I don't blame you. I'm not the prettiest, I'm not the best dancer, I'm not brave. I guess I'm the youngest, but what does that do?"

"Jemima, don't shortchange yourself. You're wonderful," he said, smiling sweetly. "You're beautiful, and your voice is stunning."

"But it's so soft."

"It's still powerful. Why else would you have been chosen to sing a solo? Especially one so coveted."

"I guess." Her eyes began to tear up. "It's still not enough for you though."

"Please don't cry," he said quickly. "It's not you, I promise."

"What happened over here?" Mistoffelees then noticed the Rum Tum Tugger approaching them. Realization seemed to dawn over the main coon and he took the small kitten in his arms. Too ashamed to care, tears began to flow down Jemima's face as she clung to her uncle.

"I'm sorry," Mistoffelees said softly, not knowing what else to do. "I should go." He left the pair alone. As he turned to corner, he said Victoria peering from behind it. She tried to appear innocent, but Mistoffelees knew his sister too well. "How much did you hear?"

"All of it..."

"I guess it doesn't matter."

"You break girl's hearts beautifully."

"Shut up," he said, annoyed. "I feel enough like a jerk as it is."

"She's my best friend; I'm allowed to be biased."

"I didn't want to lead her on."

"You should have told her the truth. That you're already with someone."

"Tugger and I aren't going to the Ball together. She would've asked questions."

"She deserves to know. This is Tugger, her uncle. Her family."

"No one needs to know."

"No, she's right." Tugger appeared from behind a junk pile. "Jemima needs to know," he said sadly. "Because she's going to know eventually, and I'd rather she find out from me than anyone else. She's going to be PO'd enough with me as it is." He paused. "I want people to know," he suddenly exclaimed. "If it weren't for you and Munkustrap, I would have told everyone already. I love you, and I want them to understand that. I want to show you off, kiss you in public. I hate having to hide it."

Mistoffelees stared at him intently. "I just don't want to make a scene," he said. "That's a lot more attention than I want."

"I know. This involves both of us. I wouldn't tell anyone without your permission. Which is probably why I should mention that Bombalurina knows."

The tuxedo tom sighed "I can't really be surprised."

"Also Demeter."

Mistoffelees was taken aback. "But she- I- You hate her."

"Do not. We just... don't see eye to eye... ever..."

"But _why_ did you tell her?"

"I didn't. Bombalurina did. She's a great secret keeper... just not when she's with Demi."

"Bast... Anyone else?"

"That's it I swear."

Mistoffelees gave a sigh of relief. "Okay... I can deal with that."

"I was hoping that I could maybe tell Munkustrap."

"But didn't you say-?"

"I need to get over my fear. He's going to figure it out too. The other day was too close a call, and Munk can only ignore so much. I'd rather he hear it from me personally."

"Are you sure?"

Tugger groaned slightly. "No. But I need to. He's my brother; he needs to know."

Mistoffelees but his paw in Tugger's and held it firmly. "You can tell him."

The maine coon sighed. "Admittedly, I was secretly hoping you'd say no. Then I'd have a reason not to."

Mistoffelees chuckled and reached on his tiptoes, giving Tugger a peck on the lips. He noticed Victoria shift uncomfortably. "Sorry," he said briefly.

"No, no. I'm just still getting used to it."

He released his companion. "Do you want me to come with you to tell him?"

Tugger shook his head. "I should do this on my own."

"Vicky and I need to practice our dance. Come join us when you're done okay?"

Tugger nodded. "Can do."


	21. What Munkustrap Knows

**I'm so glad I finally found the time/means to update this. It's actually been bothering my quite a bit. It just sorta haunts you, ya know?**

**Anyway, I hope you like this chapters. Hopefully it's not too cheesy lol.**

* * *

Mungojerrie finally found what he was looking for. "Teaze," he cried out. Rumpleteazer was sitting on top of an old table, watching the fading sunset.

She smiled when she saw him coming. "Come and join me Jerrie," she said happily.

He was surprised at her cheery tone. "Teaze, I'm so sorry," he said as he jumped up beside her. "I never shoulda' left you alone with 'im. I shoulda' listened to you."

"Don't you go feelin' bad on my account. It weren't your fault."

"But it _is_ my fault. If I'da listened to what you was sayin'-"

"I got away; I isn't 'urt."

"But Teazer-"

"Now Mungojerrie you listen to me. I isn't mad at you. The only one I's mad at is Macavity. I guess I's a bit annoyed at you since you didn't see what a bloody git 'e was, but I ain't mad." Mungojerrie didn't say anything in response. "'owever," Rumpleteazer continued, "I might get mad at you if you don't stop actin' like such a wimp."

"Sorry..."

"And if you apologize again I'll smack you."

He stopped himself before he could repeat the word. He snickered at the mock stern on her face. Her facade broke and she began to giggle. They both spent the next few minutes laughing at nothing. "So what do we do now?" Rumpleteazer asked between giggles.

"Whadaya mean?"

"We certainly ain't cavortin' with Macavity anymores. What we gonna do with our lives?"

"Same as always if you want. We's still thieves. We could freelance, you know? Or just work for ourselves. Take orders from nobody."

Rumpleteazer gave a sigh of relief. "I like the sounda that. I's afraid for a moment that you was gonna go straight, turn yourself into Munkustrap."

Mungojerrie grimaced. "Well actually..."

"You didn't."

"Sorta... It was right after you came back and you was 'urt and I was angry and-"

"What did you tell 'im?"

"I told 'im where Macavity's 'eadquarters was. 'e asked me 'ow I knew, and I told 'im I had worked for 'im before. I didn't mention you."

"Jerrie, he could kick you outta the tribe for this."

Mungojerrie looked down sadly. "I know. But I 'ad to 'elp you. I 'ad to 'elp them get back at Macavity for what 'e'd done to you. And they was able to rescue Tugger because of it."

"Jerrie," Rumpleteazer trailed off. "What if they make you leave? What if 'e tells my uncle? I'll never be allowed to see you again."

"Teaze, you'd find a way. You ain't exactly one to follow rules."

"I know but... I's still worried about you."

"Nothin's gonna change love, I promise. We's still gonna do our dance for the Ball for sure. I's excited for it."

"I's excited too," Rumpleteazer replied, her face lighting up somewhat.

"And, I was wonderin'," Mungojerrie said, suddenly feeling awkward. "Maybe, you'd like to go with me for the rest of it?"

A mischievous grin appeared on his companion's face. "You mean like a date?"

"You could call it that."

"I say yes."

Mungojerrie perked up. "Really?"

"Yeah," she said. "It'll be fun."

"I 'oped you'd think so."

* * *

Munkustrap _could_ write. Somewhat. However his talents definitely lay in speaking and in storytelling as opposed to penning anything. That was why he had asked Jellylorum for help. Her owners had home schooled their children, so she was one of the lucky cats given the opportunity to learn to write. She had taught a few of the interested cats, but Munkustrap had never had time to sit down and learn.

It was a useful skill, but not a vital one. However, it was very helpful when deciding the order of the dances at the Ball.

"Bustopher Jones' song shouldn't be first," she said, scribbling on the old notebook. "He may be high class, but he's prone to being late. You should put Jenny's before his- she's very punctual." Munkustrap nodded, seeing the intelligence in the notion. "And Gus' shouldn't be at the end. My poor father-in-law is getting so old. He shouldn't stay awake any longer than he needs to."

Munkustrap studied the current order and silently prayed the whole ordeal would run smoothly. The last thing they needed were interruptions.

"Hey Munk, you in here?" Munkustrap saw Tugger peek his head inside Jellylorum's den. "Uh, listen, can I talk to you?"

"Is it important? I'm busy right now."

"It's important."

Munkustrap could tell by his brother's slightly worried expression that this _was_ actually important. He apologized briefly to Jellylorum and followed Tugger outside. "What's going on?"

"I uh... _Well_... Can we take a walk?"

"Sure," Munkustrap said, slightly confused. Tugger stayed silent as they took their stroll. "Tug," the silver tabby finally said, "what's wrong?"

"I'm just trying to figure out how to word this..." Tugger said slowly.

"Okay... Well, is this about your lady friend? The one you were supposed to talk to?"

"Yes," Tugger said overenthusiastically. "Okay, yes, that's a decent place to start. Um, yeah, I spoke to this person..."

"What did she say?"

"The person returned my feelings..."

Munkustrap smiled. "See, I told you there was nothing to worry about. Now are you going to tell me who she is?"

Tugger's already fidgety expression fell. "That's kinda what I wanted to talk to you about."

"Don't tell me she doesn't already have a mate."

"No no, nothing like that. We just-"

"She's not a kitten right?"

"Do you really think so low of me? No, this cat is definitely of age. We just..." Tugger sighed. "Munk," he began seriously, "you would never hate me, right?"

"Of course not Tug, you're my brother."

"You would accept me and love me no matter what, right?"

Munkustrap, his jaw dropping slightly, stared at the maine coon. "Tugger, what did you do?"

Tugger took a deep breath. "I'm in love with a tom," he said quickly. He exhaled. "There, I said it. I'm in love with another tom. And he loves me."

Munkustrap heaved a sigh of relief. "Bast, you had me scared."

"Wait, you don't care?"

"I admit, the whole concept is... a bit strange to me... but Tug, I don't care about that. And I definitely can't say I'm surprised."

"You can't?"

"Tugger, nothing surprises me with you anymore."

The Rum Tum Tugger laughed nervously. "So, you're okay with this?"

"Are you sure you're actually in love? This isn't just another scandal you've wrapped yourself into for the sake of attention, right?"

"I promise Munk, I'm being serious."

"Then I guess I have to be alright with it don't I? Now, who's the tom?"

Tugger sighed, a feeling of elation descending upon him. He was about to respond when Mistoffelees suddenly teleported in front of the two brothers, fierce lightning crackling around him. "Tug," he moaned, clutching his head and collapsing.

Laughter erupted from the tuxedo tom. "You're so weak," he said. Tugger assumed it was Quaxo speaking.

The maine coon knelt down beside him and reached toward the tom, ignoring the burning feeling that caressed his arms. "Look at me Misto," he said. An explosion of sparks let loose from Mistoffelees, singeing the area around him. Tugger turned to Munkustrap. "Get out of here," he cried.

"What about you-"

"Just run!" Tugger yelled, pushing his brother away. The silver tabby obeyed. The maned cat returned his attention to the magical tom. "Misto," he said gently, "I know you're in there. You're stronger than this jerk. You can fight him."

The black tom suddenly slapped him. "You're not helping," Quaxo said, pushing himself up.

Tugger slammed him to the ground. "I don't want to kill you."

"I know. I'm counting on that actually. It definitely makes my job easier."

Tugger forcefully pressed his lips against Mistoffelees'. "Come on Misto," he muttered.

"Good try, but no. He doesn't appear to be home right now."

"Fine, don't think about me then." Tugger's brain began pulling for ideas. "Think about… Victoria. Your sister. Think about how much she loves you. Imagine how she would feel if you never came back."

Quaxo's face fell. "Shut up," he said, trying in vain to push the large tom off of him.

Tugger smiled, grateful that hope wasn't yet lost. "Do you know how worried she's been about you lately? She doesn't let it show, but it's there. If you can't pull through for me, do it for her."

"Be quiet," Quaxo shouted.

"And you know what, it's not just her who would be sad if you disappeared. You realize that everyone in the Junkyard likes you, right? I'd say most of them love you."

"Tug..." came the weak response. The violent sparks still continued however.

"And if all else fails, you definitely know that I love you," Tugger said gently. He stroked the tom's face. "Please come back." The magician cried out as an explosion erupted from his body, sending the maine coon flying backwards. Tugger quickly stood back up and rushed to who he hoped was Mistoffelees. The young tom was on his knees breathing heavily. Tugger took him in his arms and rubbed his fur soothingly. "Are you _you_?" he asked.

"Y-Yes," Mistoffelees replied, burying his face in his companion's mane.

Tugger laughed quietly. "That was way too close," he said cheerily.

Mistoffelees gave him a dirty look. "Tug, this is not something to be happy about. You're right- that _was_ way to close."

"Misto-"

"Tugger, it's getting worse. He almost had me that time. I could feel myself losing control, losing my grip on my surroundings. You don't understand what that's like."

"All I _can_ do is be happy. All I can do is celebrate that he didn't gain control and that here you are, with me." He looked down sadly. "Because we may not have much time left."

"What in the name of the Everlasting Cat was that?" Munkustrap exclaimed, emerging from behind a junk pile.

The Rum Tum Tugger gingerly helped Mistoffelees to his feet. "Long story," the maned tom replied.

"I think I can make time for it.


	22. Before the Storm

**(So apparently some people have been having issues viewing this chapter. I'm reposting it, just to see if it helps any... Thank you for your patience. :) )**

**100 reviews! Woo-hoo! This is cause for celebration I think. Sooooo... I'll update. Even though it's somewhat difficult to do here with my limited internet and all. So yeah... it'll unfortunately be a while until the next one I think. Hopefully before the end of the week... but you never know.**

**But in any case, thank you all so much! Reviews are what make these things happen honestly- and every single on of you has helped.**

**But whatever, you don't care about that. You're hear to read the story. So yeah- here goes:**

**This next one is really just simple fluff- sorta a break before the _real_ action starts. Happy reading!**

* * *

And so the Jellicle Ball came closer and closer.

Munkustrap had understood Tugger and Mistoffelees' story much better than the duo had thought he would. Even better, he had filled them in on everything he knew- from Coricopat and Tantomile's visions to Old Deuteronomy's story. This only served to make Mistoffelees more nervous...

Expectation was high among many of the Jellicle Cats as the Ball approached. Mistoffelees expected Quaxo to gain control. However, the Destroyer stayed unnervingly silent throughout the week, causing the conjuring cat even more distress. He was certain Quaxo was planning something big.

The Rum Tum Tugger expected to have to kill Mistoffelees. Unlike the magician however, who only became more anxious as the days went on and Quaxo did nothing, Tugger's mood lifted with every passing day. Because every night, when Mistoffelees was curled peacefully in his arms, meant his love had lived another day.

Munkustrap expected Macavity to attack. The silver tabby doubled the watch during the day, tripled it at night, and told Alonzo and Skimbleshanks to be on alert at all times. The kittens, much to their chagrin, were even given a curfew bedtime. But Munkustrap felt he had to take every precaution. He'd never forgive himself if something happened.

Rumpleteazer expected Mungojerrie to be banished from the tribe. The days passed though, and Munkustrap went on as if nothing had even happened. Unfortunately she still couldn't quite make herself relax.

However, no one's expectations actually did come to pass.

Except for Victoria's.

What Bombalurina had said still followed her, and the white queen was expecting a proposal from Plato.

Two days before the Ball, it came.

The duo had been walking along the Junkyard wall that evening, just chatting and holding paws, when the somewhat bashful tom suddenly kissed her. A feeling of giddiness filled her, and she giggled slightly. "Well, aren't you being spontaneous," she teased. He blushed and shrugged. She gave him a gentle shove.

"You know Victoria," he began slowly, "the time we've spent together, it's been the best of my life. And I've realized that I don't think I could live without you." A grin appeared on the white queen's face. She knew what was coming. "I love you," he said tenderly. "And I hope this isn't too sudden, but the Jellicle Ball is in two days and I was wondering if perhaps..." He shy tom trailed off.

"Yes?" Victoria said, expecting him to continue.

Plato took a deep breath. "I want to spend the rest of my life with you." He knelt on one knee. "Would you give me the honor of becoming my mate?"

She had known it was coming, but the question still left her speechless. In that moment, she didn't know what her answer would be. This was the biggest decision of her life, and possibly the last she would ever make on her own. Some might consider her naïve and others would protest because of how young she really was. Right now, she felt like a kitten, completely unsure of what she wanted.

But then she remembered- this was Plato. Plato- who was kind and sweet. Plato- who was a genuinely good person. Plato- who she loved.

Victoria smiled. "Yes," she said, taking his paw in her own. A huge grin spread across Plato's face as the tall tom wrapped Victoria in a hug. "I love you," she whispered.

* * *

The night before the Jellicle Ball, a panic-stricken Tugger breathed a sigh of relief as Mistoffelees walked through the entrance of the vanity. "Where have you been?" he asked, rushing toward the small, grinning tom.

"I was with Victoria," Mistoffelees replied, planting a small kiss on his companion's mouth.

"Well obviously something happened; you're so happy. What gives?"

Mistoffelees laughed at the exasperated looking Tugger. "Not that your worrying isn't appreciated, but I think I can be alone with my sister for five minutes. Especially when she informs me of her soon-to-be mate."

Surprise filled the Rum Tum Tugger. "Really? Her and Plato?"

"Yeah. Crazy huh?"

"Naw, I'm not surprised. A little weirded out maybe. I still see those two as kittens."

"Victoria has always been mature for her age. She's young, but I trust her judgment. And from what I know of Plato, he's a good guy."

"He really is," Tugger said. "I've known that guy since he was born, and let me tell you, I don't think that kit has an indecent bone in his body."

"It feels strange though," Mistoffelees said, sitting down. "I mean, this is my sister. My best friend. And she's doing the Mating Dance tomorrow."

"I understand how you feel. When Munk and Demi decided to get together, I was totally like 'what? That's weird...' But you get used to it."

"I almost feel like I have to share her now, you know? I mean, I'm not the only tom in her life..." Tugger started to snicker. Mistoffelees rolled his eyes. "Tug, that's disgusting. You know what I meant."

"Hey, you said it," Tugger joked defensively.

"You're revolting," Mistoffelees said.

"I haven't heard that one in a while." Mistoffelees looked away sadly. "Whoa, hey. You okay?" Tugger asked.

"Lots of things are changing aren't they?" he stated.

"Well yeah, I guess. But it'll all end up for the better."

Mistoffelees paused before he spoke. "Would you sing for me Tug?" he whispered.

Tugger wrapped his arms around Mistoffelees and began to hum gently. He made it up as he went along, but was happy to see that his smaller companion seemed to like it anyway. At the conclusion, the tuxedo tom kissed him tenderly.

Tugger kissed him back and was surprised when Mistoffelees practically pounced on him. He nipped the now-sparkling tom's shoulder affectionately. "Should I be catching some sort of hint?" he teased as he straddled the tuxedo cat.

"The way I see it," Mistoffelees said, "I'm probably going to die tomorrow." Tugger frowned. "Think about it Tugger, what better time for Quaxo to take his revenge on the tribe than during the Ball?"

Tugger looked away sadly. "You're not going to die," he said, his voice wavering.

Mistoffelees stroked his companion's cheek lovingly. "I don't know what's going to happen tomorrow," he said gently. "And right now, I don't care. I just want to love you as much as I can in the mean time."

Tugger responded by kissing the magician slowly, passionately. "I love you," he whispered.


	23. The Jellicle Ball Opens

**Whoo! I back from vacation! So yeah, updates should be _much_ more frequent from now on.**

**

* * *

**

Despite what most of the other cats might've thought, Bombalurina was actually a very early riser. Her favorite pastime was waking up just as the night began to fade in order to watch the sunrise. The moon was beautiful, certainly, but she secretly thought the sun was even more so.

She was a bit late this morning- the sun was already peeking over the horizon- but she was still going to take advantage of the pleasant atmosphere and get a head start on finding breakfast. As she was searching for a scent, a strange sight met her eyes.

There was Tugger, up before noon. She approached him and saw something that immediately made her begin to snicker. "What are you up to Tug?" she teased.

"I gotta pee Bombi, is that a crime?" he yawned. He turned around as he said it and Bombalurina entered into a fit of laughter. "Do you really want to wake up the entire tribe? What gives?"

"What were you up to last night Tugger?" she asked, fighting to keep composure.

"Wait, what?"

"I take it you haven't looked in a mirror recently." The Rum Tum Tugger gave her a strange look. She began to laugh again. "Go take a look," she said, pointing to the cracked mirror atop of the vanity.

Tugger obeyed and began inspecting himself. "Everything seems- HOLY BAST!" he cried. Covering the Rum Tum Tugger was glitter- everywhere, but unfortunately it seemed especially concentrated in the area around his crotch. He immediately began brushing it off, muttering curses as he went.

Bombalurina continued her laughing fit, which only became worse when Mistoffelees peeked his head out of the drawer. "Tugger, are you alright?" he asked sleepily, giving a confused glance to the uproarious scarlet queen. He climbed out the den and joined Tugger in front of the mirror. He immediately began to laugh as well.

"Ha. Ha. _Ha_," Tugger said humorlessly. "You two wanna stop laughing and give me a hand?"

Bombalurina jumped atop of the vanity as Mistoffelees placed his paw on Tugger's chest and closed his eyes. There was a gentle "pop" noise and all the sparkles suddenly fell at his feet. "Just be glad it was me who caught you," Bombalurina said, still giggling slightly. The obviously embarrassed Rum Tum Tugger stuck his tongue out at her. "I was going to find out one way or another that you two were sleeping together. And it's not like I care anyway. You two are welcome to just do your thing, but be more careful about how you clean up alright?" She jumped down from the top of the vanity. "Have fun boys," she cried out as she left.

"See, I totally love that chick, but she can be seriously aggravating at times," said Tugger. He turned and saw that Mistoffelees was still trying to stifle his snickers. "Oh come on, it's not _that_ funny." The tuxedo tom's attempted composure disintegrated. He began to laugh louder. "Apparently it is," Tugger said flatly.

As his laughter died down, Mistoffelees wrapped his arms around the maine coon and buried his face in his mane. "I love you," he chuckled.

"You know," Tugger said smoothly, "we still have hours before anyone expects us anywhere."

Mistoffelees grabbed Tugger's paw and began leading him away. "I like the sound of that."

* * *

After weeks of preparation, the Jellicle Ball had finally come. The sun was setting, and many of the cats were already getting in their places for the opening number. Munkustrap was on high alert, keeping an eye out for anything suspicious. Nothing appeared to be stirring so far, but in many ways, that only made him more nervous. Macavity was a threat enough, but now with the added bonus of this so called "Quaxo", it was more than most toms would be able to take.

But that was his responsibility, and although it was one he wouldn't wish upon anyone else, he still felt honored to be granted it.

He ignored all the various cats finishing up with last minute preparations until he finally spotted the one he was looking for. Mistoffelees had been strangely absent for most of the day and this was, unfortunately, the first chance he'd been able to speak with him. "Mistoffelees," he said, "come with me. I need to speak with you."

Mistoffelees obeyed, following the silver tabby away from the other Jellicles. "What's wrong?"

"Nothing's wrong. I just wanted to know if you and Tugger had a plan just in case... well you know. He mentioned that Quaxo had been... quiet."

Mistoffelees nodded gravely. "Honestly, that worries me more."

"It worries me too. If at any point you need to leave the Ball, I understand completely."

"Thank you."

"Also, I was going to ask you to stay on high alert this evening. If you sense anything amiss, anything at all, please tell me immediately, no matter how trivial it may sound. I'm convinced Macavity is going try something tonight."

"I will," Mistoffelees replied.

"Thank you," Munkustrap said. "And good luck."

* * *

Tugger was somewhat embarrassed to admit that he always became a bit panicky whenever his magician wasn't around. Especially when he realized that he had something important to tell him.

He finally found the small tom with Munkustrap. "Misto," he cried, "I need to talk to you." He led Mistoffelees away from his brother. "Alright," he said mischievously, "I forgot to tell you- you're singing a part in my song."

"You have a song?"

"Well... it's not official. But yeah, it's there. And you'll know it when you hear it. Anyway, I want you to sing a line in it."

"Okay..."

"It'll be awesome. And you can make up whatever you want. Just so long as it goes with the tune. I'll give you a cue so you'll know when to come in."

"Sounds simple enough. It's not a dirty song right?"

Tugger feigned offense. "Me? Sing something _dirty?_" He scoffed. "It's like you don't even know me." He kissed the tom briefly on the lips. "Get in you spot Misty, you little pied-piper's assistant you," he teased.

Mistoffelees jokingly pushed the maine coon away and blew both a kiss and sparkles in his face, causing Tugger to sneeze. He laughed as the Rum Tum Tugger scratched at his nose, then smoothly walked away, getting into his position for the opening number. Mistoffelees watched as Demeter walked alone into the clearing, hissed, then scurried in the pipe. Various cats began to emerge from their hiding places and Munkustrap began to sing. The Jellicle Ball had begun.

* * *

Tugger thought the first two numbers went rather well, although he still found the second one incredibly dull. He hid in a junk pile and watched as Victoria began her solo. She really was an immensely talented dancer. It didn't come without work though- he'd seen her practice this innumerable times. He offered a silent prayer to the Everlasting Cat that she would get it right. He knew how much it meant to her.

And thank Bast, she did it perfectly! Her dance finished and Mistoffelees emerged from the pipe and began to sing in what Tugger thought to be a perfect tenor voice. He loved hearing the magician sing, however it was rare that he would actually perform for anyone, including himself. A smile spread across his face as the tuxedo tom finished the Invitation, and he had to suppress the urge to cheer. The other cats quickly gathered around Munkustrap. But not Tugger. He slunk away into the shadows, patiently awaiting his "cue".

He could hear Jennyanydots' song begin and rolled his eyes as his brother sang her praises. That Gumbie Cat had a serious vendetta against him, one he honestly didn't understand. He suspected that it had something to do with his mother, but he couldn't understand how someone could hate their sister so much that they would hate all her progeny as well. Besides, Munk was her kid as well, and Jenny certainly didn't have anything against him.

He heard the tap-dancing begin and laughed at the thought of Mistoffelees in a cockroach suit. He'd thought all the costumes were a stupid idea and had refused to wear one. Which actually probably had something to do with why he'd been uninvited to participate in the dance. Huh.

Another verse was about to begin. _And that's my cue._ He ripped aside the box hiding him from view. "Meow."


	24. Interruptions

**I'll apologize in advance for skimming some of the details. But seriously, this is mostly stuff you already know. That's why I wanted to focus on the stuff happen off camera, so to speak.**

**Anyway, enjoy!**

* * *

As usual, Mistoffelees found himself mesmerized by Tugger's singing voice. The effect it had on him was both empowering and distracting at the same time. But from the looks of it, the other cats seemed to be under a similar spell. No one made a move to stop him from singing; in fact, most of them joined him.

Instinct suddenly took over as he found himself ducking for cover, pulling him from his trance. Tugger had kicked a ball at him. That asinine maine coon had kicked a ball at him.

_Two can play at that game. _"The Rum Tum Tugger is a _terrible bore_," he said. The look on the maned tom's face was priceless.

He laughed as Tugger put his flirt on to the maximum. The maine coon was definitely trying to cause a scene and, with all his crotch thrusting and hip-gyrating, he was doing a splendid job. Bombalurina emerged. "The Rum Tum Tugger is a _curious beast_," she sang in her most coy, sultry voice. Mistoffelees couldn't help but feel slightly put off as he watched the scarlet beauty dance with Tugger- _his_ Tugger- even though he knew that it was completely pointless and that there was absolutely no competition between them. He gritted his teeth and decided he would have to deal with it, as he knew they would also be dancing together during the Ball itself.

But then- Mistoffelees smacked his paw over his mouth to keep from laughing. Tugger had dropped her. Cruelly, he ought to add. He snickered at her obviously ticked off expression.

More hip-swinging. Mistoffelees looked away. He was getting way too turned on by all of this. He laughed as Tugger tried to get more of the adult involved- kissing Jelly and Jenny, getting hissed at by Demeter. All in a day's work for The Rum Tum Tugger.

And there he went with the falsetto. He stifled a snicker at the kitten's- especially Etcetera's- reaction. And, of course, more smooth hip-motions. Seriously, how did he not strain something?

At the conclusion of the final note, the song was over. But the Rum Tum Tugger clearly was not. He continued with his dance, his fan club either squealing his name or idolizing his movements. He really did have the tribe's youth wrapped around his finger, Mistoffelees mused.

And suddenly, it all stopped. Mistoffelees sensed it before anyone reacted. A cat he had never met was causing his senses to prickle. Tugger then saw it from his stage. He glared and pointed angrily, then puffed out his mane and simply stalked away.

Mistoffelees stared incredulously at this elderly cat who had caused Tugger to behave so out of character. She was probably quite beautiful once, but time and hardship had obviously taken its toll. The older cats shunned her and forced the kitten's away. He observed the way the queen sang to Munkustrap and could immediately tell there was a connection between the two.

Demeter began to sing- a beautiful but haunting piece probably constructed on the spot. Mistoffelees then understood who this queen must be.

* * *

Tugger glared at Grizabella from the shadows as she slowly walked away from the rest of the tribe. He could hear the opening measures of Bustopher Jones' song begin to ring, but ignored them, instead following after the withered old queen. "You," he whispered angrily.

She heard him. Grizabella turned around, but the hope in her eyes faded when she saw the fierce glower. She looked away sadly.

"What are you doing here?" Tugger said.

"Is it a crime for an old queen to return to her home?" There was an air of pride in her tone.

"This isn't your home," he seethed.

"Then there's nothing more to say now, is there." She turned around gracefully and began to walk away.

"Do you even know who I am?" Tugger asked, stepping in front of her.

"A misguided youth who has no right to judge me." She stepped around him and continued her exit.

He almost laughed. "Apparently... Mom."

Grizabella stopped dead in her tracks. She turned around, her eyes suddenly wide, and inspected the tall, maned tom. "Little Rum?" she whispered.

"Don't call me that. The name is Tugger."

"Great Bast I didn't even... You're so grown up," she said, a sincere smile spreading across her face.

"Yeah whatever." He puffed out his mane and stalked away.

"Tugger, wait," she said. He turned around and stretched to his fullest, most intimidating height. Grizabella flinched. "I'm sorry." He turned back around. "Please stay," she pleaded, all semblance of her former pride vanishing as tears began to form in her eyes.

A sudden crash was heard and an alarm began to echo across the Junkyard. Tugger could hear the frantic cries of the other cats as they scattered in all directions, looking for a hiding spot. "Get out of here," Tugger said. "Or you might just meet up with your eldest son." Fear filled Grizabella's face. "Glad to know you've kept him in your radar," he said angrily. He disappeared into a junk pile, leaving the old queen alone outside the clearing.

* * *

Mistoffelees had been extremely confused when he'd heard the alarm go off. According to his senses, Macavity was roaming in London somewhere- plotting yes- but he wasn't here. But that's the name Demeter had said, which caused the other cats to run in terror. Concerned, he had disappeared from the clearing as well, but had stayed close to keep watch. Suddenly, he heard a familiar giggle and, despite his better judgement, a smirk pulled at his lips.

The notorious duo emerged and began a routine of their own. Mistoffelees' Tugger sense suddenly began to tingle and moments later the maine coon plopped down next to him.

"I'm not a bore," he teased, wrapping his arms around the tom and pulling him onto his lap.

"Tugger, someone is going to see you."

The maned tom kissed his lover on the cheek. "They're all too scared of Macavity. Speaking of which, these two are geniuses. I hate to admit it, but their entrance was arguably better than mine."

"Where have you been?" Mistoffelees asked.

"Taking care of old business," Tugger said bitterly.

"That was your mother wasn't it?"

"Yeah. Right as I think my list of concerns can't get any longer, she shows up. She didn't even recognize me at first."

"That's harsh."

"You could say it stung more than a bit."

"Tugger, I think you need to just forgive and forget."

"Excuse me? Whose side are you on?"

"Tugger, I took the liberty of reading her thoughts, alright? She just wants to make amends. And she may not have recognized you, but she was looking for you."

Tugger said nothing. The two watched silently as Mungojerrie and Rumpleteazer continued their dance, a bouncy little number detailing a few of their more innocent exploits. Eventually the number began to wrap up and Munkustrap and the other cats, seeing that the Napoleon of Crime was apparently not present, returned and ran the duo off the stage. Mistoffelees was about the join them. "Are you coming?"

"Naw," Tugger said. "I've got another improvised entrance to plan out. You go ahead though."

Mistoffelees obeyed and joined the other cats in the crowd. Suddenly, he felt it- another presence. He smiled. "Old Deuteronomy?" he said.

Munkustrap heard him and turned to Coricopat and Tantomile for verification. "I believe it is Old Deuteronomy," they sang in unison.


	25. What Grizabella Knows

**Everyone go check out BroadwayKhaos' "Random Jellicle Week!" contest/event thing: **

**.net/s/6196141/1/**

**It looks like a lot of fun! I'm definitely doing it.**

**But anyway, enough with the advertising. On with the story!**

* * *

In hindsight, the Jellicle Ball was a blur to the Rum Tum Tugger. He remembered singing with Munkustrap, yet another "interruption" per say, but one with dramatically less offensive intentions. He remembered his gratitude when his brother had made no attempt to stop him.

He remembered the bagpipes. Oh Great Bast the bagpipes. And of course Munkustrap's reaction _to_ said bagpipes. He was very proud of himself.

The Ball itself had gone amazing frankly. Dancing with Bomba, teasing, well, everyone, it had been a good time. Victoria's mating dance had gone over well, and he was surprised how well constructed it had been after only two days practice. This was why late engagements weren't generally suggested.

But then, _she_ had shown up again.

He had decided to play it cool. He simply strutted past her, no sweat. Actions spoke louder than words in some cases, and he suspected this was one of them.

But then she sang. Her voice, so sorrowful yet beautiful, had pierced him. She finished and his father reached out for her, silently pleading for her to stay. But she left, and Old Deuteronomy hadn't followed.

The Rum Tum Tugger did though.

He followed her out of the clearing, his footsteps treading silently across the cold ground.

Not silently enough apparently. "What do you want?" Grizabella asked sadly.

Tugger wasn't sure how to respond. He honestly didn't know why he was here. He simply shrugged, his eyes full of sympathy.

"I don't want your pity," she said, walking away.

"Mother, wait," Tugger said, running up to her. "I just want to talk," he said quietly.

"Alright," she said, trying very hard to sound arrogant. "Go ahead and ask the question. The one everyone seems to be _dying_ to know."

"Why did you leave me?"

Grizabella's haughty façade began to crack and her eyes began to water. "I didn't leave because of you. You were my only reason to stay." A moment of silence passed between the two cats. "You don't understand what it's like for me- what it's always been like. I hated living here, I hated the rules, but most of all I hated to people. None of them could understand my dreams of leaving the tribe. And I'd always planned to but-" she looked down sadly, "I was forced to choose a mate so the tribe could continue to have its patriarchs.

"Deuteronomy had always been kind to me... and I knew of his infatuation with me so I chose him. And I should have been happy. I suppose I could have chosen to be but... I knew in the back of my mind that I would never be content living here. Even after I gave birth to Macavity and later Munkustrap... I just wasn't happy. So I started testing my boundaries and began leaving for longer periods of time, hoping that one day I would decide to simply not return. And I almost didn't when I became pregnant with you..." she trailed off. Grizabella sat down on the cold junkyard floor and looked away from her son. Tugger sat down next to her, saying nothing.

"I still don't know how it happened," she continued. "To this day, I still can't fathom who your father must've been. I must have been drunk of something..." she trailed off. "I didn't cheat on your father during those months. At least, I don't think I did. And yet here you are.

"When you were born, I think that's the first time I ever truly felt like a mother. I never really had those feelings towards your brothers, but when I held little baby you in my arms, I felt this outburst of love stronger than I'd ever thought could be possible." She smiled faintly. "I knew you needed a better life than the one you would get on the streets, so I went back."

"It must have been hard," Tugger said softly.

"More than you can even imagine. But I did it. I ignored their glares and hateful looks. Only your father was glad to see me. He was always so kind to me... I knew I didn't deserve him. But everyone else was cruel to me, even my own family. Especially my sister. I finally just could take it anymore. So, when you were old enough, I left, promising myself I would never return."

"Why did you come back?"

"Adventure loses its meaning after a while. I knew I needed to go back someday, at the very least to see you. I put it off. I'm old now though and my health has been declining at a fast pace. Life in the streets is hard." She put her face in her hands. "I don't know how much time I have left. And when death begins to leer its hideous face, you start to put things into perspective. I needed to come back, to make amends. I knew it wouldn't be easy... but I didn't think it would be this difficult." She finally gave in to her sobs and her body began to tremble. Tugger could faintly hear the beginnings of Skimbleshanks' song, but ignored it, instead putting his arms around Grizabella. "I promise you," she said tearfully, "I never left because of you. I love you. And I'm so proud of you."

"There's little to be proud of," Tugger replied.

"I watched you sing," she said. "And although the young tom I saw was a bit... irreverent perhaps, I saw confidence. I saw humor. I saw someone who was willing to stand up against the tribe rules without feeling the need to leave. I didn't know who you were, but a part of me admired you. And then, you were my son. You've found your place here, which is something I could never do. I'm so proud of you." Tugger flashed her his most charming smile. She laughed. "A handsome tom such as yourself must be popular," she continued. "Tell me about yourself. Do you have a mate?"

"Sorta..." Tugger said, not especially wanting to continue on this topic. He didn't quite know how his mother would react if she knew where his feelings lie.

"Oh so it's not official yet, is it. Is it that one scarlet queen you were dancing with? She was quite beautiful."

"No, no. Bombalurina and I are just friends."

"Well, then who?"

As if on cue, Mistoffelees suddenly appeared in front of the duo. "I think something's wrong Tug," the tuxedo tom said weakly, collapsing on the ground.

Tugger caught Mistoffelees before his small body hit the floor. "Misto, look at me," he said. The black tom said nothing; he appeared to have fainted. Tugger quickly scooped him up, ignoring the pains that went through his arms as the tom began to spark.

Suddenly, he heard it. The shattering glass, the cries of confusion and fear, Demeter's screams. "Macavity!" he heard the golden queen yell.

Tugger turned fearfully to Grizabella. "You need to get out of here."

"Not without-"

"No," he interrupted. "I can't risk losing you again."

She nodded quickly and obeyed. Tugger turned his attention to Mistoffelees lying lifelessly in his arms. "Don't give in," he said.

Screams of terror erupted from the clearing. He heard a wicked laughter and knew that Macavity had finally decided to show himself. He waited until the noise died down, and then ran back to the Junkyard, Mistoffelees in hand.

Demeter stood alone in the clearing. He watched as she surveyed her surroundings, and then began to sing in her beautiful mezzo-soprano voice. Her voice was a bit timid at first, but as her song about the Mystery Cat and his crimes progressed, he saw a confidence he hadn't seen in years begin to reemerge. Power filled her voice, and Tugger found himself momentarily mesmerized. Reluctantly he shook it off and went to find Munkustrap. "What happened?" he said, once he had found his brother.

"Father has been taken," Munkustrap said bitterly. "He was stolen right in front of us." The silver tabby then noticed Mistoffelees. "Bast, what happened?"

"I'm not sure," Tugger replied. He absently noted Bombalurina's voice fill the clearing. "He appeared in front of me and fainted."

"Did he say anything?"

"He said there was something wrong. That's it. Then he was out."

Munkustrap said nothing. Suddenly his eyes filled with tears. "There must've been something I could have done to save him."

"Munk, don't-"

"Tugger, I was right there. And I did nothing. Who knows what Macavity will do to him. You remember how he despised him."

Tugger preferred not to dwell on it. "Munk, it's not your fault."

"I'm the tribe protector. Everything that goes wrong is my fault." He placed his head in his hands. "And now I've failed my duty."

"Look, if I wasn't carrying Misto, I would totally smack you right now. You work harder than anyone I know. And this is Macavity we're talking about. Not just some push-over alley cat- this is our brother. He didn't earn the title "The Napoleon of Crime" over nothing. There isn't anything you could have done."

The song ended, and suddenly Macavity reappeared, a sinister smile painted on his face. He gestured toward the corner of the clearing. Old Deuteronomy, looking a bit shaken but still in one piece, appeared. The Jellicles surrounded him, welcoming him back joyfully. Munkustrap stayed next to Tugger, completely in shock.

Only Demeter seemed unhappy. She glared at the Jellicle Patriarch suspiciously. Without warning, she jumped atop Old Deuteronomy.

Tugger watched in horror as his "father" disappeared and Macavity appeared in his place, attacking all the Jellicles within reach. Munkustrap grabbed his brother's shoulder. "Get out of here," the silver tabby said quickly. "Get Mistoffelees out of danger." Then, without missing a beat, he dashed out toward the clearing to face Macavity.

Tugger obeyed his brother and began to run, holding Mistoffelees close to him. He could still hear the chaos going on in the clearing when the tuxedo tom suddenly awoke. Mistoffelees clutched his head between his palms and cried out in pain.

Tugger gently placed him down. "Misto, what's wrong?" he asked quickly. "We can't stay here. Macavity is-"

"I can hear him, Tugger," Mistoffelees said, gritting his teeth. He began hyperventilating.

"Who? Quaxo?"

Mistoffelees nodded.

"Well then tell that bastard to go suck it. We're getting out of here," he said, scooping the small tom into his arms.

Suddenly, Mistoffelees exploded. At least, that's what it seemed like to Tugger. He felt himself drop the conjuring cat and fly backwards, his fur sizzling, pain ripping through his body. "Misto," Tugger grunted painfully, "don't you dare give into him. The tribe needs you now. It's your turn to come and save the day alright?"

Mistoffelees lay curled up in a tight ball, his coat still sparking dangerously. "He's just been biding his time, Tug. He says he'll strike any minute now."

Tugger stood up slowly, clutching an old chair for support. He attempted to take a step but his legs, hideously raw and burnt, gave out. He began dragging himself towards the tuxedo tom. "He's just trying to taunt you. You're more powerful than he is."

"Tugger, I'm-"

Tugger reached out and grabbed Mistoffelees' paw and dragged himself the final stretch. "Just focus on me, okay?" He curled his body around his companion's and began to sing softly, for that was as much as his damaged body could muster. It was the Jellicle Ball invitation, Mistoffelees' own solo, something Tugger hoped would help the conjuring cat remember who he was. "Jellicle Cats, come out tonight. Jellicle Cats, come one, come all…" Mistoffelees smiled faintly, and Tugger could tell it was working.

Suddenly the tuxedo tom kissed Tugger fiercely, and the maine coon felt a sudden surge of power flow through him. As the kiss deepened and quickly escalated in its passion, he felt the pain in his body begin to disappear. Mistoffelees broke away unexpectedly and began to tremble. Tugger, now fully healed, stood up and cradled his lover in his arms.

The only sound he heard was Mistoffelees' heavy breathing and his own footsteps. Macavity must have disappeared. "Misto, we need your help. You have to save dad okay. Before it's too late."

"I'm so weak Tug," Mistoffelees muttered faintly.

"I've seen you do amazing things. I know you can do this."

"Tugger I can't. Quaxo is going to come back. He's been building up all his energy, waiting for this. He's going to strike any moment now." They were just outside the clearing. It was almost completely dark; a single light lit up the scenery. "I'm scared Tug," he admitted.

"Me too."

"Would you sing for me?" he asked weakly. "One last time?"

Inspiration suddenly struck Tugger. He placed Mistoffelees down gently. "Wait for your cue," he said, climbing up the junk pile.

"What are you doing?"

"I'm going to sing Misto. And I'm going to do it right."

* * *

A feeling of complete hopelessness filled the hearts of every Jellicle as the statement rang out. "We have to find Old Deuteronomy," came the faint chorus, for it was the thought on everyone's mind.

And then suddenly, from within the darkness, a phrase was uttered, one that would go down in the history of the Junkyard forever. "You ought to ask Magical Mr. Mistoffelees, the original conjuring cat- there can be no doubt about that..."


	26. Quaxo's Return

Tugger swore he had never been more in love with the conjuring cat than he was at that moment. He watched as Mistoffelees danced, a graceful little number that was as improvised as the song Tugger had sang.

Tugger hadn't know what he would sing when he climbed atop of the junk pile and called out to the others. But the words came anyway, ones that he hoped would display Mistoffelees in only the most positive of lights. He sang of the conjuring cat's exploits- a few embellished, a few made up, but most of them true- and as he did, Mistoffelees himself appeared and began to dance. Tugger joined him, but stayed out the limelight, allowing his love to get the support he needed so desperately.

Tugger broke away from Etcetera and Electra's grasp. "And not long ago," he sang, "this phenomenal cat produced seven kittens right out of a hat." Alright, he had made that up, but it might as well be true. He was certain Mistoffelees was capable of it.

The Junkyard was tense as Cassandra was selected as Mistoffelees' assistant for his "trick". She went under the red sheet. The tuxedo tom looked to Tugger for support, who chuckled and gave him a quick thumbs-up. Sparkles were blown atop of the sheet. Mistoffelees pulled it away and suddenly, in Cassandra's place, appeared Old Deuteronomy.

Gasps came from the surrounding cats. Tugger began to sing to his father, motioning towards Mistoffelees, revealing him as his savior. Tugger repeated the chorus of his song, and the other cats joined in, surrounding Mistoffelees and Old Deuteronomy. And when that was done, Mistoffelees escaped from the crowd and climbed atop a particularly high junk pile. "I give you," Tugger said, "the magical, the marvelous, Mr. Mistoffelees!" Mistoffelees jumped from atop the pile and disappeared into the air.

* * *

A beaming, sparkling Mistoffelees sat outside the clearing where he had just disappeared from. He was exhausted but elated.

Tugger appeared and pulled the tuxedo tom into a hug. "Told ya you could do it," he said.

"I can't quite describe it, Tugger. But when you sang, I felt energized, in control. Maybe you're a magical cat too," he joked, kissing his companion tenderly.

"I like the idea of not going back," Tugger said, his tail rubbing suggestively along Mistoffelees' thigh.

The smaller tom chuckled and pushed Tugger away. "Tug, your father is about to pick who goes to the Heaviside Layer."

Tugger pulled his companion back. "Look at me not caring," he replied, trailing kisses along Mistoffelees' neck.

"I sorta took the liberty of reading his mind Tugger. I already know who it is. Trust me; you'll want to be there."

"Misto-" Tugger began to protest, but the conjuring cat ignored him and instead began to focus intently upon his sister. He suddenly appeared along side of her.

Victoria hugged him but said nothing. Jemima was singing, her pure, innocent voice causing Mistoffelees to smile. "You're amazing," Victoria finally whispered. Mistoffelees held back a laugh as he watched a very put-off Tugger strut into the clearing. He stuck his tongue out at Mistoffelees. Victoria noticed and stifled a giggle, not wishing to interrupt Munkustrap, who was now speaking. "What happened to him," she asked quietly.

"He's just an idiot," Mistoffelees whispered teasingly. Suddenly he felt the presence, this time it was expected however. Grizabella walked slowly into the clearing, ignoring the glares she received from her peers around her. Mistoffelees saw the flash of understanding cross Tugger's face.

"I feel so bad for her," Victoria muttered sympathetically. "She seems so sad."

Grizabella began to sing, her beautiful voice describing her remorse and her desire for forgiveness. Tugger watched her intently, his face showing nothing but empathy. Mistoffelees decided that whatever they must have been talking about earlier had changed his mind about her.

Sorrow appeared to overcome the old queen and she fell to the ground, her body shaking with sobs. Jemima stood up and began to fill in for her, her kind countenance showing nothing but love for Grizabella. They sang together briefly, but the scarlet kitten stopped, allowing the Glamour Cat to finish on her own.

And finish she did. Silence filled the Junkyard as the queen's song ended, and the air was tense with anticipation. Mistoffelees watched as Victoria stood up and approached the queen, placing her small paws into the queen's withered ones. The white queen gazed at Grizabella lovingly and began to lead her toward the other cats, Mistoffelees being the first in line. She was sent down the row, all the cats having lost their bitterness and finding it within themselves to forgive the Glamour Cat.

Tugger wasn't among the crowd, but he watched from afar. Mistoffelees saw the two glance at each other, and he knew that all harsh feelings had vanished.

And so, Grizabella ascended to the Heaviside Layer. Mistoffelees couldn't help but smile as he watched her go up. He felt that if anyone needed a second chance to live, it was her. After what seemed like forever, she was gone. Old Deuteronomy began to sing and a feeling of peace descended upon the conjuring cat. He and the rest of the Jellicles joined with Old Deuteronomy in the final refrain, and the Jellicle Ball officially ended.

* * *

Mistoffelees was about to exit the clearing when Victoria ran up beside him, Plato following close behind. She hugged him. "I love you, you know that right?"

"I love you too Vicky," he said gently. He noticed Plato standing idly in the background. "Shouldn't you be with your new mate?"

She giggled. "I know, I just wanted to tell you. You were amazing this evening."

"I completely agree," Tugger said, sliding up to the duo. He put his arm around Mistoffelees and kissed him firmly on the lips, causing Victoria to blush and Plato's eyes to widen in shock. "Since you're Misty's new brother-in-law, I figured you should know."

"You are such an idiot," Mistoffelees said.

"Umm..." Plato said incoherently.

"I'll explain," Victoria said, leading the tom away. "Goodnight Misto. You too Tugger."

"You're just asking for troubled aren't you," Mistoffelees teased as he and Tugger left the clearing.

"I'm sorry; I've been a bad tom. I guess you'll have to spank me."

_Vulgar isn't he. How about I get him out of your hair? _Mistoffelees' eyes widened in horror as a sharp pain went through his head. He fell to his knees. _Where to go... Hmm... How about the back gate? Now one seems to be there. _

"What are you doing?" Mistoffelees said aloud, absently noticing Tugger's arms wrap around him.

_Getting you away from him. _Mistoffelees felt his surroundings change and realized in horror that he was kneeling by the back gate of the Junkyard. Pain coursed through his body and he fell to the ground in a heap. Laughter echoed in his head.

_You're mine now._


	27. How the Story Ended

**I've been really bad about updating lately- major apologies. I was just super anal about making this chapter really really _really_ good. You'll see why.**

**Anyway, thank you to everyone who has been reviewing! Reviews make my day, and when I'm happier, I tend to be in the updating mood more. So yeah. :)**

**But whatev, you don't care about that. On with the story! **

* * *

"No!" Tugger cried as he pawed helplessly at the place Mistoffelees had been sitting only moments before. He jumped to his feet and ran back into the clearing. "Munkustrap!" he yelled desperately.

The silver tabby heard Tugger and waved towards him to catch his attention. "What happened?" he asked, already fearing the response.

"Misto. He's gone," Tugger managed to say, his breathing turning heavy.

"We'll send out a search party," Munkustrap said. "We'll-"

"That's not the problem!" Tugger suddenly roared. "You have to keep everyone away. He's not in control; he'll kill them." A few of the Jellicles remaining in the clearing were beginning to stare.

"Tugger," Munkustrap said, placing his paw on his brother's shoulder, "you need to calm down."

"I can't do this, Munk!" Tugger said, his eyes brimming with tears.

"I'll make sure everyone is safe in their den. You find Mistoffelees. You've talked him out of this before; you can do it again."

"It was different this time. He just disappeared. Quaxo's probably already in control."

Munkustrap turned away from Tugger. "Attention," he yelled. "Everyone needs to return to their dens immediately. There's been a slight issue in security. It's being taken care of but just for precautionary measures, everyone needs to be safe inside." He watched as the confused looked Jellicles scampered away. All except two. "Coricopat, Tantomile, come here," Munkustrap said to the twins. The duo slinked over, their eerie movements perfectly mimicking the other. "We need-"

"He's by the backgate," Coricopat said lazily. He and his sister turned around and began walking away.

"That was surprisingly straightforward..." Munkustrap muttered. Tugger wasted no time and sprinted away toward the target destination. "Tug, wait!"

"Stay here, Munk. He can't kill me, not easily at least."

"I can't let you go alone-"

"Munk, you have to. He'll kill you on sight."

"Tugger-"

"Please Munkustrap," Tugger pleaded. "You have to trust me."

The Jellicle protector said nothing at first. "Alright," he finally replied thoughtfully. "Go. I trust you." A bit awkwardly, he pulled Tugger into a hug. "But please be careful."

Tugger nodded and scurried away. He slowed down as he neared his destination, not wishing to give away his position despite knowing it was impossible to sneak up on the conjuring cat. He entered the clearing by the gate and saw the small tom lying casually on top of it. "I was wondering when you'd get here," he said seductively.

"Misto?" Tugger said. "Please tell me that's you."

"Good guess. But no," Quaxo said, jumping down gracefully. He sneered as he approached the maned tom. "And I have a funny feeling he won't be showing up again."

"Look Misto, if you can hear me-"

"I told you Tuggie- he's not here." His fur began sparkling and lightning began crackling between his hands. "Nor will he ever be again. But just in case-" All of a sudden he shot the bolt straight at Tugger, causing him to fly back and cry out in pain. "-I might as well kill you, just to be safe."

"You can't kill me," Tugger grunted, clutching his burnt shoulder.

"Well sure, not with magic." Quaxo bent down and picked up a rusty pipe. As he did, it gave off a faint glow and one end sharpened into a cruel point. "But I would think any sort of foreign object put through even your thick head would cause at least a little bit of damage." His entire body began crackling with lightning as he approached the Rum Tum Tugger menacingly.

"Why are you even doing this?"

The lightning dancing across the magician's body suddenly ceased. He paused for a moment and then burst into laughter. "You still haven't figured it out?" he managed to say. "You're really stupid, you know that right? You always were. I still can't believe I couldn't see who you were at first; I was just so convinced it was your brother, I suppose. Admittedly, you look nothing like him. But your actions are spot on."

"What's your point?"

"The point? The story did repeat itself, to an extent at least. Like Mistoffelees, I fell in love with my 'partner', Ghengis was his name."

The name seemed oddly familiar to Tugger. It was something Gus had said once… "Wait, didn't Ghengis kill Growltiger?"

"He was quite the hero, wasn't he? It was part of why I loved him, I think. However, unlike you, I don't believe he returned my feelings, which also contributes to why I didn't think you were his reincarnation. But back to your first question- why am I doing this?" He scoffed. "Why _wouldn't_ I do this? I'd think of all people you'd understand actually. I suppose I was always a bit unstable to begin with, but it was the Tribe rules that got to me. Ghengis was to be mated and as you can understand I was more than a bit jealous. My greatest wish was to be free to admit to him my true feelings, but I was afraid. So I became bitter.

"It was on his wedding night that I finally snapped. Understand, he hadn't wanted to take a mate, so we had planned an escape. However, he never showed up." Quaxo shrugged. "So I started shooting off bolts. And as you can imagine, he wasn't especially amused. The rest you know I think." He took another step toward Tugger. "I actually have to thank you for this. If it weren't for your little power surge back there, I'd hardly have anything to do in this body." Tugger's confusion was obviously apparent on his face. "Some of the stories say that I was only able to gain my power because of something Ghengis gave me," Quaxo continued. "This was true- somewhat. Most of the cats assume he taught me magic or something." Quaxo shook his head amusingly. "He didn't teach it, he gave it to me. Or at least, made it grow stronger with that voice of his. There're more magic cats out there than can be counted. Some of their powers are just less obvious than others. But in any case, I'm getting distracted." He lifted the pipe above his head. "I'd like to kill you properly this time."

Ignoring the pain in his shoulder, Tugger shot himself at Quaxo, pining him to the ground the wrestling the pipe away from him. Weapon in hand, he backed himself away from the tuxedo tom.

Quaxo smirked as he picked himself up. "You still can't find it in yourself to kill me, can you? Guess I could have a bit of fun with you then." The magician reached out his hand and clutched at the air. Tugger suddenly felt his feet lifting off the ground. Quaxo tossed his hand aside and the maine coon flew through the air and landed in a heap behind a junk pile. He held the pipe close to him as his wobbling legs stood up. He suddenly felt his body freeze and realized in horror that he couldn't move.

Quaxo appeared, his familiar laugh echoing across the night sky. He casually sauntered up to the maned tom. "Poor, poor Tugger," he said, pouting. He gently stroked the side of his face and sighed. "It hurts me to ruin such perfect features." His claws began digging into Tugger's skin and he slowly traced his paw across the taller tom's face, leaving a trail of blood wherever it went.

Tugger couldn't cry out or move, but the pain was still substantial. All he could do was moan slightly. Quaxo chuckled and brought his face close to Tugger's. "Oh, so you _like_ that huh? You struck me as the type who liked it rough." He pressed his lips against the maine coon's and wrapped his paws around his shoulders. He began to slowly drag them down his chest and claws emerged, skin ripping brutally as he did. "Poor Tugger." Quaxo suddenly struck him in the face and the spell was lifted.

Tugger crumpled to the ground, blood seeping through the fresh wounds. "You know you're a sick bastard right?" he said weakly.

Quaxo shrugged. "Takes one to know one."

"Why-" Tugger's voice cut off as he felt his limbs stiffen again.

Quaxo pouted cutely and knelt down beside him, tenderly stroking the side his head. "Understand, on some level, this does hurt me," he said sweetly. His claws suddenly ripped across the tom's back. "But hey, one of us has to kill the other, right? And obviously you're not taking the initiative."

Tugger's mind screamed as Quaxo slashed open the back of his leg. _Help_, he thought desperately. And suddenly, help appeared. The same tom who had appeared in Macavity's jail cell stood before him now. Quaxo paid him no notice and simply continued with his taunting words and cruel tortures. Tugger realized that he was the only one who could see this new cat. _Ghengis?_ he thought.

The tom nodded. "You know what you have to do," he said sadly. "I can release you from his spell, but are you willing to do what must be done?"

_I'll try._

"Do _not_ hesitate. You did it once, you can do it again." He reached down and touched Tugger, vanishing into the air as he did. The maine coon felt his body loosen up and, despite the pain that was coursing through him, punched Quaxo as hard as he could, sending the magician falling backwards. Tugger picked up the pipe and beat him on the head with it.

Quaxo stepped back dizzily. Tears started streaming down Tugger's cheeks as he stood up and grabbed the tom by the throat and lifted him off the ground. "Y-You wouldn't," Quaxo croaked out.

Tugger raised the pipe and slammed it through Quaxo's chest, impaling him. The magician lurched sickeningly, his feet dangling off the ground. He was still for a moment. Then, a smile spread across his face. "Tug," he said weakly. He began coughing violently and Tugger felt specks of blood fall onto his face. "I l-love..." Mistoffelees slumped over and said no more.

The rest of the evening was a blur to Tugger. He vaguely remembered collapsing on the ground, his body shaking with sobs, he remembered Bombalurina and Munkustrap finding him hours later, and he remembered taking one last glance at his mangled lover, the sight sickening him and causing him to forcefully eject the contents of his stomach. He fainted and knew nothing else until morning.


	28. Darker Moments

**Whew... we're on the final stretch now. Just a few more chapters to go. It feels weird, being almost done- I mean, this has taken up a good portion of my life for like, two months now. I probably won't be starting any big projects like this again anytime soon, especially with school starting up again.**

**Anyway, here's the complimentary sad chapter. It's a bit more angsty than I personally prefer, but I think it's still good. (But then again, even the slightest bit of crying is too much angst for me- I can't hardly take anything seriously for more than about five minutes.)**

**Hope you enjoy it!**

* * *

Tugger groaned as his body began to return to consciousness, the slight pain coursing through his body only growing as he became more and more aware of his surroundings. "Thank the Everlasting Cat!" came a feminine voice. His eyes fluttered open and he saw Bombalurina sitting by his side, her eyes swollen, presumably from tears. "We were afraid you wouldn't wake up," she said, gently stroking his face. "He's awake Jenny!" she exclaimed.

He felt stiff, and realized that his body was almost entirely wrapped in bandages, many of them blood soaked. "What happened?" he asked groggily.

Her face fell. "Do you really not remember? We were hoping you could tell us."

Tugger closed his eyes and thought back. He remembered the Ball... his mother had been there... and afterward he and Misto had-

"Oh Bast," he said, his eyes filling with tears. Ignoring the pain that shot through his arms, he buried his hands in his face and began to sob. "Is it true?" he managed to say. "Is he gone?"

Bombalurina nodded and wrapped her arms around Tugger. "Munkustrap told me about the story. You did the right thing. He wouldn't have wanted to live like that."

Tugger said nothing and continued to cry. "We need to change his bandages," he heard Jennyanydots say. She nudged him gently. "There are some visitors outside who wish to see you. Are you ready for that?"

He nodded slightly. He heard her footsteps as she walked toward the entrance of her den. Tugger opened his eyes and saw Munkustrap, Demeter, and Victoria enter the den. He turned away from the white queen, not wanting to look her in the eye. "How are you feeling Tug?" his brother asked.

"Never better," he croaked humorlessly.

"When you're feeling stronger... I need to know what happened."

"I can tell you now."

"Tug, no. That's not-"

"It's still fresh in my mind Munk. Now's the best chance you'll get." Munkustrap nodded, understanding. Tugger looked sadly at Victoria. "Are you sure you want to hear this?"

She nodded, her eyes brimming with tears.

Tugger began his story, leaving out no details. He told them of Quaxo's story, the brutal torture, the help he had received- His voice stopped as he came to the magician's death. Tearfully, he told the details surrounding Quaxo's death. "And then," Tugger said, "he smiled at me and I knew that Quaxo was gone. He said my name and... he told me he loved me..." he buried his face in his hands. "And then he was gone."

"You did everything you could," Demeter said compassionately.

Tugger didn't respond. "Demi," Munkustrap said, "if you don't mind, would you take Victoria out. I need to speak to Tugger alone." The golden queen gently led the sobbing queen out of the den, Bombalurina following closely behind them. "Tug," he began, "I wasn't going to tell you before but..." He sighed. "Tugger, Mistoffelees' body is gone."

Tugger sat up in shock, groaning as the wounds on his back and stomach reopened. He lay back down slowly. "What do you mean?"

"When I went back this morning to... well to clean up, he was gone. Everything else was there- the pipe... the blood- but he was gone."

"Then Quaxo... he's still-!"

"I don't know Tug. If what you said is true, then he's gone. They both are. This is what happens to magical cats. Their whole being is sent up to the Heaviside Layer. There will still be a funeral... but I just wanted you to be prepared."

Tugger nodded despondently. "How is everyone else?"

"Most of them don't know yet. The official announcement will be made this afternoon. Victoria needed to know though."

"I hate that I'm putting her through this."

"Tugger, listen to me. This isn't your fault. You only did what was necessary." Munkustrap paused. "And I'm very proud of you."

"It still sucks," he said, his eyes beginning to water again.

"I know." Munkustrap put his arms around his brother. "I know."

* * *

For two weeks, Tugger remained under Jennyanydots' (and, for that matter, Etcetera's as well) constant supervision. In some ways, it wasn't until he was finally allowed to return to his own den that the weight of what had happened hit him. There was his spot in the blankets, made apparent by the scent and the blonde and black fur, but all traces of Mistoffelees was gone. His smell, his fur- even the glitter. All of it was gone. Tugger cried himself to sleep that night.

But despite what he might've secretly hoped for, he was recovering. Rather quickly for that matter. It pained him to walk for long periods of time, and it would probably take months for his full strength to return, but he was at least not entirely useless. He still had to rely on Munkustrap and Bombalurina for food, but he suspected that in a few weeks he would be able to do that for himself as well.

In one of his darker moments, he awoke from his sleep, his body trembling and sweating. Nightmares had begun to plague him- images of Quaxo filled his mind, and each night, he relived his horrible experience.

Tugger's body shook from the sobs that now came from him. He was exhausted, depressed, unthinking. That was the state of mind he was in when climbed to the top of the vanity. He stared at his reflection, hating how it mocked him, how it reminded him of all his injuries and shame. He slammed his fist against it, ignoring the pain that shot through his hand as the shards pierced his skin. He grabbed a larger piece of the broken mirror and turned it over in his hands, an unthinkable yet unnervingly wishful idea entering his head. He lifted the shard up and continued to stare.

What miracle had convinced her to go see him was a mystery. But Bombalurina had come. She snatched the glass from his grasp, threw it aside, and took the maine coon in her arms, tears filling her eyes. Tugger clung to her desperately. "I'm so sorry," he said. "I don't know what I was thinking."

"Please," she pleaded softly, "promise me you'll never scare me like that again."

He nodded and laid his head on her shoulder.

"I love you so much," she whispered. "Please don't forget that."

"I never have."

* * *

Tugger lay on an old mattress, trying his best to enjoy the sunshine. Bombalurina sat close by, stroking his headfur. She was almost constantly by his side now.

"What are you thinking about?" she asked quietly.

"Lots of stuff actually."

"Would one of those things be the memorial service tomorrow?"

"Actually no. And frankly, I really don't want to talk about that right now."

"I know, I'm sorry," she sighed.

Tugger said nothing; instead he rolled over and attempted to stand. Bombalurina steadied him. "If you don't mind Bombi, I'd like to be by myself for a bit."

"Are you sure? I don't want you to-"

"I'll be fine. Promise."

"Okay," the scarlet queen replied hesitantly. Tugger carefully began to walk away, taking great care to step gently, lest he risk ripping one of the wounds that remained underneath the few remaining bandages. "Just don't do anything stupid, okay Tug?"

Tugger stared incredulously, his gaze alternating between her and the bandages. "Bombi, even if I did succeed in performing some insane stunt, I have this funny feeling I wouldn't be able to make any sort of escape."

She chuckled slightly. "Point taken. But can you at least tell me where you're going if I'm called as a witness?"

Tugger looked away. "The back gate," he replied sadly.

"Tug-"

"I have to face up to it sometime. I can't be afraid of going there. And I need to think about… well, everything I guess. It just seems like an appropriate place."

Bombalurina nodded and blew him a kiss. He teasingly caught it and smacked it on his cheek. He waved to her and left.

* * *

Later that afternoon, Tugger sat alone by the back gate, staring at the remains of the scene that would haunt him until the day he died.

He heard footsteps behind him. Tugger turned and saw Victoria, her eyes swollen from crying, approaching him. "Bombalurina told me you were here," the white queen said, sitting down next to him.

Tugger put his arm around her. "What's wrong?"

She pulled her knees in and snuggled closer to the maine coon. "I just really need him right now," she said, tears beginning to fall. Tugger said nothing. "I'm so scared."

"Victoria, what's wrong?" he asked again.

She sobbed for over a minute before answering. "I-I'm pregnant," she finally stammered out.

Tugger was taken aback. "Already?"

She nodded.

"Well, I guess it's a bit soon… but Vicky that's great."

"You don't understand."

Tugger's expression grew fierce. "Has Plato done anything to-"

"Oh no," Victoria replied quickly. "Plato is wonderful tom; he would never do anything to hurt me. It's just… I always imagined him being here, you know? When I was little and I imagined myself having kittens, he was always there. He's the only family I have."

Tugger sat silently as the queen sobbed in his arms. "I'm sorry," he finally said.

She looked at him questioningly. "For what?"

"For taking him away from you." Tears began brimming in his eyes also.

"Tugger, I don't blame-"

"You may not blame me, but you can't deny that it isn't my fault. If I'd just prepared more, I know I could have saved him. If I'd tried harder-"

"Tugger, stop. There's nothing you could have done. This isn't your fault- it was all Quaxo." She practically spat the name. "Quaxo and his stupid revenge plot." She turned away sadly. "Maybe if I'd listened to him more-"

"Vicky, don't even-"

"I didn't take him seriously at all, Tugger! I thought he was just being dramatic."

Neither of them said anything for a while. They simply sat there- she weeping quietly, he attempting to stifle his own tears. It felt good on some level to have her here, he decided. He now realized that there was someone out there suffering just as much as he was. He pulled her closer.

"What do we do now, Tugger?" she whispered.

"I don't know Vicky. I don't know."


	29. Glitter

It was that night that the Rum Tum Tugger received the most unexpected of visitors. He nearly jumped out of his skin when he opened his eyes and saw the two psychic twins staring eerily down at him. "Everlasting Cat- don't you guys ever knock?"

Coricopat raised his eyebrows, clearly not amused. "Perhaps you _don't_ wish to hear our visions?"

"I think you'll like them," Tantomile said, smirking.

Tugger sighed. "Fine."

"Our first vision entailed the details of what happened the night Mistoffelees died."

"Everything was made known to us."

"Every revelation."

"Every pain."

"And every spoken word," they finished together.

Tugger glared at the duo. "Your point?"

"Something this Quaxo said has more meaning than perhaps you know," Coricopat said.

"He mentioned magical cats," the sister continued, "and inadvertently labeled you as one of them."

"Your voice was always a stimulant for Mistoffelees' power. Upon further reflection, we realized that it wasn't his devotion to you that caused this."

"When you sing, others listen. You enchant them, mesmerize them."

"They're powerless to stop you."

Tugger mulled over this new information. "I _guess_… What's your point?"

"Magical cats are more common than you realize."

"However, most of them have powers that are dramatically less obvious than ours' or Mistoffelees'."

"When you sing," Tantomile explained, "you hold everyone around you in the palm of your hand."

Tugger thought about this for a moment. "That sounds kind of awesome. But what are you two getting at?"

"We've had visions on this subject before," Tantomile said.

"Perhaps Munkustrap told you?" Tugger nodded. "In one vision, we were told that the lover would kill an interloper."

"But in another, the lover was supposed to save Mistoffelees."

"As you can imagine," continued Coricopat, "this caused us great confusion."

"But our vision of the events following the Jellicle Ball made it clear. You didn't actually kill Mistoffelees."

Tugger was taken aback. "Excuse me? I think I would know. I think I was there when I stabbed him in the chest with a piece of metal," he said bitterly.

"You killed his body, yes," Tantomile said.

"But it was Quaxo's spirit who resided in the body at the time."

"But before he died, Mistoffelees spoke to me," Tugger protested.

"Yes," Coricopat continued. "However, by that time, the deed was done- Quaxo was dead. And so was Mistoffelees' body."

"He willed himself back in just long enough to try and speak to you, but was forced out."

Tugger was silent for a moment. "What are you saying?" he finally asked.

"Our second vision," Coricopat began, "was the voice of Mistoffelees' spirit crying out for help."

"His magic still remains with him…"

"…however he lacks the power to bring himself back into this realm."

"Although a little help from his lover might just be what he needs," Tantomile finished.

Tugger's eyes widened. "So you're saying that I could maybe-?"

"Yes," the duo said in unison.

Tugger wasted no time. "I'll be back," he said, rushing out of his den.

* * *

The night air chilled the Rum Tum Tugger, but inklings of light suggested that the sun would be rising in only minutes. The maned tom stood by the back gate, in the clearing, where it had all happened. _If there's any chance of me reaching your spirit, _he thought, _it's here._

He offered a silent prayer to the Everlasting Cat. Tugger took in a deep breath. "The greatest magicians have something to learn…" His voice was rough from lack of use. He realized he hadn't sung a note since the Jellicle Ball. "…from Mister Mistoffelees' conjuring turn." His voice began to steady as his energy and confidence rose.

"And we all say: Oh well,-"

He felt strong.

"I never was there ever…"

He felt happy.

"…a cat so clever as Magical Mr. Mistoffelees?"

He felt _alive_.

Tugger began the first verse of the song. "He is quiet, his is small, he is black…" For the first time since the Ball, he felt he had a purpose. He felt right about his life. "You've seen it one moment, and then it is gone. But you'll find it next week, lying out on the lawn." More than anything, he felt an outpouring of love for his little magician. Even more so than he'd felt the first time he'd sung it. "And we all say…" He could practically see Mistoffelees dancing along side him. He could almost feel the tuxedo tom's love for him. Tugger finished the chorus and began the second verse. "His manner is vague and aloof, and you would think there was nobody shy-"

"But my voice can be heard of the roof…"

Tugger's heart leapt in his chest. _Could it be?_

"…while I was curled up by the fire."

Tugger turned around. And there he was- his small frame, his black and white fur, his large blue eyes. "M-Misto?"

Mistoffelees smiled, his eyes filling with tears. "Yes, Tugger, it's me."

The maine coon ran to him and embraced him, knowing he'd have to touch him to believe he was truly there. He could feel Mistoffelees holding him tight. He could feel the magician's heart beating in his chest. He could feel him.

He was real.

Eventually Tugger pulled away slightly- just far enough to see his face, just close enough to keep his arms around him. One of his hands left Mistoffelees' back and went up to his face. He stroked it gently and brought it closer, his lips closing the distance between them. He felt sparks dance across their lips as Mistoffelees deepened the kiss, slipping his tongue inside Tugger's mouth. He felt the warm sun on his back as it slowly rose over the horizon. He felt sparkles fall lightly onto his fur.

Mistoffelees gently pulled away. He brushed the glitter off of Tugger's chest, causing the maine coon the chuckle. "Thank you," the conjuring cat said.

Tugger was puzzled. "For what?"

"For saving me."

"Misto, it was my fault-"

"I never want to hear those words come out of your mouth again."

"But-"

"Don't you dare think that, Tug. Listen to me: This was not your fault."

Tugger couldn't see even a hint of mocking on Mistoffelees' face. He looked up at the sky and smiled. "Okay."

"He's gone Tugger- that's what you did. Quaxo is gone forever." He beamed up at the maine coon. "But I'm here," he said, stroking Tugger's mane. "And I promise I'll never leave you again."

Tugger wrapped his arms around his lover, a purr echoing deep from within him. "I love you," he whispered.

Mistoffelees smiled. "I love you too."

* * *

**Stay tuned for the epilogue!**


	30. Epilogue

**To All My Amazing Readers-**

**First off, I can't believe this thing is finally done. It's been consuming my life for _how_ long now? It's sad though- I've grown to really enjoy working on this story, and now, it's done. I'll also miss updating- all those reviews really make my day!**

**Thank you so much to everyone who has read/reviewed/favorited/whatever. Your support is what made this happen. Seriously, I can't even express how grateful I am. Just... thanks. **

**Technical stuff: I might go back and fix a few minor grammatical errors in the future, so don't be alarmed lol. Also, is a sequel in order? Possibly, but it won't happen for a while. I've got a few ideas swimming about, and I foreshadowed a few things, but once again, we'll see.  
**

**Tell me your final thoughts! I'd love to know what you loved the most, the funniest part, your favorite part, what can be improved for next time, etc. I want to know what you think :) ...also I'll try to be good and actually reply to your reviews. I'm in a bad habit of not doing that.**

**Thank you all again. You've been an amazing audience!**

**-FantabulousMe**

* * *

Mistoffelees idly fingered the binding of The Book. He still didn't know exactly what he ought to do with it- whether to keep it, as it was admittedly useful, or destroy it for safety's sake. He sighed and buried it under the blankets in his and Tugger's den. He would keep it- for now at least.

He stepped out of the drawer, enjoying the feeling of the sunshine on his back, when a voice called to him.

"Nice to see ya walkin' around, Misto."

Mistoffelees chuckled. "Thanks guys." It was the morning following his triumphant return, but this was the first time he'd seen either Mungojerrie or Rumpleteazer. "I see you two got cozy while I was gone," he said, motioning toward their intertwined paws.

Rumpleteazer giggled. "Tragedy brings people togetha' I guess. So, I's supposin' I really 'ave to thank you for dyin', else Jerrie and I might not be an item."

"Umm… you're welcome?" The notorious duo laughed and began walking away. "Wait, have either of you see Tugger?"

"'e was in the clearin' earlier," Mungojerrie replied.

Mistoffelees nodded. "Thanks."

* * *

"Tuggsie!"

Tugger braced himself for impact.

Bam! Etcetera rammed herself into him, rubbing her face into the fur of his stomach. "I'm so glad you're feeling better, Tuggsie!"

Tugger laughed as he hugged her. Electra and Jemima came into view. As usual, they were unable to keep up with their energetic friend. To his surprise, Victoria followed behind them. "Well, what up preggers? Shouldn't you be hanging out with your baby daddy?"

Victoria giggled as she approached. "I'm still allowed to be with my friends, aren't I?"

"Well, hey, I'm not complaining. More of you for me. Just like old times, huh?" She hugged him and he couldn't help but smile. _It really is just like old times_, he mused happily. _But with one exception... _"Hey, where's your brother?" She shrugged.

"Tugger, you _always_ hang out with Misto," Electra said.

"How is he feeling?" Jemima asked shyly.

"He's been doing great."

"Do you think maybe he could still do his magic tricks for us?" she continued hopefully.

Tugger chuckled. "Let me assure you, his performances are better than ever."

"Tugger, something about that sentence sounds really dirty coming from your mouth."

Tugger smirked as he turned around. An amused looked Mistoffelees met his gaze. "What, are you going to say I'm revolting or something? I know all your cards Misty, you're just so predictable. It's _boring_ really," he teased.

Mistoffelees snickered. "Hey kits, so you wanted to see some magic tricks? Watch closely," he said, winking. His hands began to spark and he grinned mischievously as a faint sheen of glitter appeared on his coat. He suddenly took aim, and unleashed a small bolt towards Tugger's tail.

Tugger screeched slightly as he grabbed the afflicted area. The kittens began to laugh uproariously and applaud as Mistoffelees took a bow.

"However kitties," the maned tom said, as he wrapped his arms around Mistoffelees, trapping him, "your old pal Tugger has a bit of magic in him too. You see, I can make Misty here sparkle on demand." Mistoffelees' eyes widened in horror as he felt Tugger's tail slowly snake up his inner thigh. He squeaked and wriggled out of the maine coon's grasp, the sparkles in his fur almost blinding.

The young queens, with the exception of Victoria, who looked horrified, burst out laughing yet again. Mistoffelees glared at Tugger; however, a smile pulled at his lips. "You _are_ revolting."

"That's not what you said last night."

Mistoffelees stared at him incredulously. "You know, Tug," he said, "we _could_ start on what _you_ were doing last night."

Tugger was surprised by his retort. "Excuse me?"

"All that moaning and screeching and groaning… Etcetera, you'll have to ask you mother if those are symptoms for anything."

Etcetera gasped. "Tuggsie, are you sick?"

"I'm fine, Etcy. _Misto_ was just making a _joke_."

"I'm actually really concerned for him," Mistoffelees continued, despite Tugger's protesting. "I mean, he'll also get this sudden weakness in the knees sometimes." The tuxedo tom casually ran his claw around Tugger's hips where the kittens couldn't see, and continued downward from there until the maine coon suddenly shuddered and lost balance. Mistoffelees caught him before he hit the ground. "See what I mean?"

"Misto," Tugger groaned, sounding somewhat pained, "stop touching my turn-on buttons. I can't do anything about it here."

"Tugger, I don't think I've even heard you "turn-on" yet."

"Okay!" Victoria suddenly exclaimed. "Both of you, just… stop!"

"Vicky-"

"Misto, you're being disgusting."

"We were just-"

"I know perfectly well what you were doing. You're making gross implications in front of kittens."

"So wait," Tugger began, "you just want us to stop 'implying'?"

Victoria sighed. "Yes."

Tugger snickered. "Hey preggers, guess what?"

The white queen gave him a strange look. "What…?"

The maine coon suddenly grabbed Mistoffelees and kissed him fiercely, causing the kittens, and the tuxedo tom too, for that matter, to gasp. "Your brother and I had sex last night."

"Tugger!" Victoria cried out, her face blushing intensely.

"Why did you kiss Mistoffelees?" Electra asked hesitantly.

"Is sex the sickness you have?" Jemima inquired innocently.

Tugger chuckled. "I guess when you put it _that_ way…"

"No really, why did you kiss him?" Electra said.

"Yeah, why?" Etcetera asked. She suddenly gasped and grinned cheekily. "Tuggsie, do you like Mistoffelees?"

Tugger snickered. "Of course."

"I mean, do you _like_ him?"

"Yes, Etcetera, I _like_ him."

The bubbly kitten began giggling. "Does he like you back?"

"How about you ask him?"

"Misto, do you _like_ Tugger?"

Mistoffelees gave Tugger a teasing look. "Sometimes. Mostly I just love him though."

Etcetera and Jemima both "awed". Electra, who wasn't particularly into the "mushy stuff" rolled her eyes, but Tugger could've sworn he saw a hint of a smile appear on her face. Only Victoria looked put off. "Well, the secret's out now. What are you two going to do?"

"Spread it maybe?" The maned tom turned to Mistoffelees. "If that's alright with you, of course."

"I don't see myself really having a choice at this point."

"Sweet. Hey Etcetera," Tugger said. The queen kit faced him. "Go ask your mom about that sickness I have. I wanna make sure it isn't contagious. You remember what it's called, right?"

Etcetera nodded. "Do you want me to tell you what she says?"

"I have a funny feeling she'll be telling me herself."

Etcetera and the other kittens hurried away.

"You do know that Jenny is going to murder you, right?" Victoria stated.

"She's been looking for an excuse for years. If anything, I've done her a favor."

Victoria sighed. "Well, in any case, I'm going to try and ease the blow. Don't do anything stupid, alright?"

"You know, you sound just like Bombi sometimes."

Victoria waved goodbye and ran after her friends, leaving the duo alone. "Jemima took that surprisingly well," Tugger said. "I was a bit worried about that actually."

"She's young- she was probably over me the day after she asked me out."

"They all did actually..."

"Tugger, they're young. Innocent. And, when you're involved, corruptible. They might have crushes, but I know as a fact that Electra still adamantly believes in the existence of cooties."

"You're probably right." He laughed, albeit humorlessly. "Jenny _really_ isn't going to take this well."

"I could've told you that. Why'd you do it?"

Tugger shrugged. "I guess after all we've been through, I figured not even the wrath of her Dotsness could break us apart. Or anyone else for that matter. I've got a feeling our relationship may not be taken to too well by all the elderly types."

Mistoffelees was silent for a moment. "What exactly _would_ you call our relationship?"

"I was just thinking something simple like 'two guys in love', but if you've got something else in mind…"

"It sounds like you're the one making implications," Mistoffelees replied, wrapping his arms around Tugger.

"I suppose it really isn't a proper scandal unless we _really_ break taboo. Two toms making out- it's been done. Now, two toms becoming mates… that's a little more on the wild side."

"The Jellicle Ball was only a few weeks ago."

"The Jellicle Ball is just tradition. Technically, we can do a mating dance whenever we want, so long as an older member of the tom's family presides."

Mistoffelees gave him a strange look. "And who exactly is the 'tom' in the relationship."

"Due to the fact that _you_ have no older members of your family that we know of, I'm willing to offer myself as a candidate." Mistoffelees continued to stare at him. "Munkustrap would do it if I asked. It just makes it so much easier if-"

The smaller tom took a step back. "You're being serious."

Tugger was slightly taken aback. "Yes…"

"You actually want to be my mate?" Mistoffelees said slowly.

"Was the 'implication' not clear enough?"

"You're the one who wants to be the tom. How about you _ask?_"

Tugger cleared his throat. "Mistoffelees," he began dramatically. "Magical _Mister_ Mistoffelees- All my life-"

"On your knee," the tuxedo tom said cheekily.

Tugger smirked and complied. "Mistoffelees- All my life I'd been content to live life with no commitments- to sleep around, have my way- you know the drill. But then one day, I found this _obnoxious_ little kitten outside the Junkyard. And you know what? That obnoxious little kitten grew up to be a handsome, smart, and thoughtful tom that I couldn't help but fall for. And then we went on this _crazy_ adventure and he died or something-" Mistoffelees chuckled. "…Then I knew," Tugger continued, "that there was no one else in this entire world I cared for more. Everyday that I thought he was gone, life became less and less meaningful. But then, the little cutie came back. And I realized that I never wanted to lose him again. I realized I never wanted to be with anyone else ever again.

"_So_," Tugger said, grabbing Mistoffelees paw, "now that _that_ long-winded speech is taken care of, time for the good stuff." He smiled. "I love you, Mistoffelees; I want to be with you forever. Would you do me the honor of becoming my mate?"

A huge smile spread across Mistoffelees' face. "Of course, Tugger." He pulled the maine coon up and embraced him. "There's nothing I want more than that. I love you."

An uncertain future awaited them- that they knew. But somehow, they also knew that despite whatever challenges might soon face them, they could overcome them together. They were in love, and soon the other tribe members would see that and understand.

And so, the couple stood there, wrapped in each other's arms, love and glitter radiating from them. Mistoffelees and the Rum Tum Tugger's paws each found their way to the other, and that was how they walked away- proudly, hand-in-hand- as they went off the face the world.

Together.


End file.
